Despair Island
by Knifez
Summary: What if Total Drama Island wasn't a campy reality show? What if it was a pitch by the Canadian government for the newest form of entertainment; a darker form of entertainment? Join twenty-two teens and their dark journey throughout eight weeks as they compete for life itself. At the end, only one shall live. A reimagining of Total Drama Island using the original cast.
1. Not So Happy Campers: Part 1!

**Hello all! My fourth story has arrived. This will be a retelling of Total Drama Island, but with a much more gruesome storyline. You shall see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's affiliations.**

* * *

_The anchorwoman turned her head to the camera and smiled. "And here we have it, folks. The world premier of…Total…Drama…Island! "_

* * *

"Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, some where in Muskoka, Ontario!" A well-dressed man in his mid-thirties was seen standing on a dock. He flashed his shiny grin at the camera. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!" He walked down the dock. "Here's the deal. Twenty-two campers have been 'chosen' to spend eight weeks right here at this crappy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against their other teens, and have to face judgement by their fellow campers in the event that they lose. After each challenge, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their teammates leave: them, Total Drama Island, and the land of the living, for good." He chuckled.

He walked towards a small clearing, where a number of small stumps were set up as chairs, and an oil drum with a plate of marshmallows sat in front of it. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic and drama-inducing campfire ceremony, where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one contestant will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week! To survive, they'l have to battle black flies, bears, disgusting camp food, and most importantly, each other. Every moment will be caught on camera by the hundreds of camera's situated around the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_Theme Song._

* * *

Chris smiled on the dock. "Alrighty, then. Let's welcome our first camper: Beth!"

Beth came walking down the dock, a forced smile on her face. She was a short girl, and had an olive green vest over a turquoise shirt, with light pink pants. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had braces. She was not the most attractive of girls. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" She squeaked, waving at the camera.

"Beth, how does it feel to be here?" Chris asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Um, good." Beth mumbled, trying not to let her fear show.

**Beth: Total Drama Stereotype: The Wannabe.**

"That's good." Chris smiled warmly, gesturing to the far end of the dock. "Please wait here while the other contestant's arrive."

Beth walked quickly down to the dock as the next boat pulled up.

"Welcome, DJ!" Chris announced, looking towards the boat. There was silence. "Um, DJ?" He called. "Come on out, bro."

A few seconds of silence went by, when suddenly screams were heard. "No!" A voice yelled, coming closer and closer. "No! I don't want to! I don't want to die!"

Suddenly, the driver appeared in the doorway to the boat, hurling the contestant, along with his luggage, off the boat.

"Come back!" DJ sobbed as the boat sped away. DJ was tall and athletic. His skin was dark, with a full beard, and he wore an olive green T-shirt with an orange 'D' on it. He also clothed himself in a white beanie and tan cargo pants.

"DJ!" Chris smiled, ignoring the fact that his second contestant was sobbing on the ground. "You need to get up, man! Pull yourself together!"

DJ hiccuped as he got to his feet. "S-sorry." He sniffled. "It's, just…I don't really want to be here, you know?"

**DJ: Total Drama Stereotype: The Brickhouse with Heart.**

Chris nodded his head in fake sympathy. "I feel you, man. But you need to get over to the other side of the dock so I can continue the show, okay big guy?"

DJ nodded, grabbing his luggage and walking over to Beth, who hugged him comfortingly, trying not to cry herself.

"And now." Chris announced with excitement as the next boat got closer. "We introduce Gwen!"

Gwen stalked off the boat. She was relatively attractive, in the goth sort of way. She had shoulder length black hair with teal highlights. She wore all black with some gray. She stormed past Chris, ignoring him completely.

"A little touchy, Gwen?" Chris asked innocently, staring at the girl's retreating back.

"Fuck you." Gwen snarled, going to the other side of the dock and standing as far as physically possible from the sobbing DJ and comforting Beth.

**Gwen: Total Drama Stereotype: The Goth.**

"What's the matter?" Chris asked, his voice still oozing innocence.

"I'll fucking tell you what's the goddamn matter." Gwen yelled, starting to advance on Chris, who just stood there smiling.

"Now, Gwen, I'll have you know," he started, pulling his shirt up a couple inches. The holster of a handgun gleamed in the sunlight. "Violence against the host is prohibited."

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks, fury in her eyes. "You bastard." The goth growled, retreating back to the other end of the docks.

The amused twinkle in Chris's eye never faded. "I've been called worse." He laughed, turning to the next boat.

Loud music could be heard playing, and a tall muscular blonde boy with a pink button up shirt, fully unbuttoned, was seen dancing on top of the boat. He front flipped off when the machine came to a halt and caught his luggage, giving a thumbs up to the driver as the boat sped away. He adjusted his cowboy hat and turned to the host, a big grin on his face.

"Geoff! What's going on, man?" Chris said, offering the boy a high five. Geoff gladly accepted it.

"Not much, bro!" The blonde smiled. "Pretty stoked to be here, though."

**Geoff: Total Drama Stereotype: The Funnest Guy Around.**

Gwen's mouth dropped open. "He's either sadistic, crazy, or the most optimistic man on the planet." She muttered to DJ, who nodded, still whimpering.

"Are you now?" Chris laughed, clapping Geoff on the back. "Got any big plans while your here?"

"One." Geoff nodded. "PARTY!" He bellowed the last word, starling everyone on the dock.

"Jesus, man!" Chris said, trying to keep his temper in check. He shoved the boy forward. "Cool the jets, Geoff. We have more people to introduce. "

Geoff tipped his hat at the host. "Cool." He turned to the other contestants. "What's up dudes and dudettes?"

Beth was the only one to reply, stammering a small greeting while DJ continued to whimper and Gwen glared at him.

Geoff blinked. "Okay then!" He turned to look at the upcoming boat.

"Welcome, Lindsay." Chris said, sounding a little overexcited.

"Hi!" Lindsay bubbled. She was the typical high school cheerleader. Big breasts and a small brain. She had long blonde hair and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a brown tank top over it, She wore a denim skirt and had cowboy boots on. She also wore her most common expression, utter confusion.

**Lindsay: Total Drama Stereotype: The Dumb Model.**

"How does it feel to be here?" Chris asked, grinning cheesily.

"Um, good, I think?" Lindsay asked, letting go of her bags to tap her head. She leaned in close to Chris's ear, as if embarrassed. "Where am I again?"

"Ah, an easy one! **[1]** You are on Total Drama Island." Chris beamed, expecting Lindsay to either cheer or cry. He received neither of these.

"Whaty Llama Island?" Lindsay asked, now looking utterly perplexed. This was another common facial expression of the blonde.

"It's…just…ugh, never mind. Go to the other side of the dock." Chris sighed, put out.

Lindsay nodded and rolled her luggage over to the other four contestants. "Why are you all looking so sad?" she asked the gentle giant, the wannabe and the goth.

Beth looked up at the much taller model, about to speak, but was cut of by Gwen. "Are you that stupid?" She hissed.

Lindsay looked taken aback. "Oh, hi. My name's-"

"I don't care." Gwen snapped.

"Oh…" Lindsay said, hurt. "Sorry then…"

"Attention everyone, here is Heather." Chris announced, grinning as a beautiful Asian girl stepped off the dock.

You could instantly identify her type. The way she walked, the clothes she was wearing, and the long perfectly kept sheen of raven hair that went down to her tailbone. She was a rich kid, and a brat at that.

"Hello, everyone." Heather said, haughtiness dripping from every syllable.

**Heather: Total Drama Stereotype: The Queen B.**

"Hey Heather, how does it feel to be here?" Chris questioned, interested in her response.

Heather smirked. "Well, the situation sucks, but I plan on winning, so I should have nothing to worry about!" She walked down the dock and addressed the other contestants. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you guys all a nice memorial service when I win." She laughed, causing Beth and DJ to break down. The comment even melted Geoff's positive exterior slightly.

"Screw you." The goth girl hissed.

Heather's eyes lit up upon seeing a familiar type of person. After all, she had picked on Gwen's type all through high school, why should this be any different?

"Hey, freak. I didn't catch your name." Heather laughed. "Whatever, I shouldn't even bother learning it, your cold dead corpse will be out of here within a week."

Everyone gasped.

"Whoa." Geoff said, frowning. He walked forward. "Look here, babe. No need to harsh the mellow. Let's just chi-"

Heather shoved her palm into the party boy's bare chest, causing him to stumble backwards and double over. She then kneed him in the chin. He hit the floor, not bleeding but in immense pain.

"Shut up." The queenie scoffed. "I was talking to loser number one. You're loser number four. Wait your turn."

Gwen, showing an emotion other than anger for the first time, shoved past Heather and knelt above Geoff, who was still groaning on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen asked, as Beth rushed to help Geoff to his feet.

"Yeah." Geoff mumbled, rubbing his jaw. "What's her problem, man?"

Beth, Gwen and Geoff returned to their positions as the next boat appeared on the horizon. Heather had scoffed at the angry looks she had received and was busy filing her nails.

Chris was looking very excited at the arrival of this newcomer.

"Everyone," The host gleefully exclaimed, "This is Duncan!"

Duncan walked out of the boat, and everyone minus Gwen and Heather shivered. Duncan looked like a criminal. He had close cropped black hair with a spiky green mohawk. He had several piercings on his face and a spiked choker around his neck. He wore a cream colored long sleeved shirt, with a black t-shirt with a skull over it. He, like DJ, wore cargo pants, but they were navy blue. His shoes consisted of red high-tops.

"Hey hey." Duncan greeted everyone. He noticed the growing bruise on Geoff's chin. "Who gave you that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Duncan: Total Drama Stereotype: The Delinquent. **

"Her." DJ answered for Geoff, surprising everyone. The gentle giant was glaring at Heather, a finger pointed towards her. His face was still tear streaked, and something inside Duncan raised it's hackles as Heather laughed.

"Oh goodie, a queenie." Duncan snarled. "What'd he do to you?" He asked her. "I'm sure it was just something awful."

"Yes. The dumbass tried to interrupt me. Big mistake." She said, looking at her nails. She eyed Duncan up and down. "How's prison?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Haven't heard that one before. Real original."

Heather snarled at him as he walked by, but he ignored her.

"I'm Geoff." Geoff said, trying to approach Duncan with his hand extended.

Duncan eyed the hand, before accepting. "All right, you seem pretty cool. That's a nice shiner you got there."**[2]**

Geoff laughed. "Yeah, it hurts like hell, man."

Duncan smirked. "Look dude, I'm all for being social, it'll keep me on here longer, but if it comes down to it I'll vote you off so fast you won't even see how you're going to die."

Geoff looked taken aback, as did everybody else. "Okay then…" He mumbled,

Heather scoffed. "Look, you guys might not like it, but face it, he's got a point."

"Screw you." Gwen spat. "How about you shut up and just butt out?"

Heather bristled. "How about you make me, you ugly dyke?"

Gwen did not back down. "How about I do?"

"Hey!" Geoff, joined by Beth, got in-between the two. "Back off." Beth told Heather crossly.

Heather started laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" She said, cackling. "The short, ugly, pig girl is telling me to back off? Are you sure you're not just repeating what every dude in your high school said to you during prom season?"

Beth shrunk back as if struck and scurried away.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" DJ said angrily, forgetting his sadness for the moment.

Heather, seeing she was about to get ganged up on, decided the smartest thing to do was retreat. She slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Wow, I'm sorry, uh, ponytail girl. That was totally uncalled for. I guess I'm a little high strung." She laughed nervously. "I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"It's Beth." The farm girl mumbled, not looking at Heather. "And whatever, I understand."

"Well, as great as this." Chris interrupted. "It's time to introduce our next contestant!"

The sound of the next boat got steadily louder and louder. However, unlike the previous boats, there was nobody in or on the boat itself. There were, however, two skis being pulled behind the boat, with the next contestant planted firmly on them. The boat skidded to a stop, but the contestant, clad in a red tracksuit and a red head band, continued to be propelled forwards by the unstopping moment. He slammed into the back of the boat and slid down it, splashing into the water.

"Uh, is he ok?" Lindsay asked, craning her head to get a better look.

Chris shrugged. "I"m sure he's fine."

Sure enough, ten seconds later a dripping wet young man climbed up onto the dock, shaking his shaggy brown hair dry.

"Hey all." He said nervously, eyeing everyone.

**Tyler: Total Drama Stereotype: Accident Prone.**

"Here is Tyler, everyone!" Chris announced. Everyone eyed Tyler, the stares ranging from dismissive to interested to amused.

"Wicked wipe out, man." Geoff smiled, breaking the ice.

Tyler, seeing that apparently everyone didn't hate each other due to their situation, relaxed slightly. "Haha, yeah. Sports help me chill when I'm stressed, and I'm seriously stressed right now."

"I feel you on that." DJ nodded.

"Now that you are all nice and comfy." Chris rolled his eyes. "We have another boat approaching, so pay attention!"

Everyone watched as a lanky, ginger nerd with glasses stepped off the dock. He had a blue shirt with red trimmed sleeves. The shirt had a picture of a hamburger for some reason. He wore corduroys and some funky sneakers.

"Good day, Harold!" Chris said, eyeing the nerd. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy." Harold sighed. "I mean, I'm probably going to die sometime in the next eight weeks, so that's always a bummer."

**Harold: Total Drama Stereotype: The Nerd.**

"You sound like you've given up." Tyler said, raising an eyebrow.

Harold shook his head. "No, it's just statistics. 1/22 is not a good statistic."

"That's depressing." Beth sighed, starting to get choked up again. Lindsay pat her on the back.

"It's okay, Bertha." She said soothingly.

"Well Harold, thanks for your input, but we still have over half the cast to introduce." Chris said, prodding the nerd towards the people he would be competing against.

"We have Trent!" Chris announced, and a rather handsome fellow stepped off the dock. He had shaggy black hair, a guitar strapped to his back, and a camouflage shirt with a black handprint in the center. He wore plain jeans. He seemed like a pretty relaxed guy, or would've if he had not had a constipated look on his face.

"Eat some bad cheese?" Chris laughed, as Trent walked sourly past him without acknowledging him. But Chris wasn't letting him go that easily. "What's the matter, Trent? You not stoked to be here or something?"

"Of course I'm not, you asshole!" Trent snapped, causing the host to laugh.

**Trent: Total Drama Stereotype: The Cool Guy.**

"Well," He said between chuckles, "you are here, so you might as well get over it."

"Screw you."

Chris ignored him. "Well, you get a sour grape in every bunch, I guess. There's nothing sour about this contestant though, everyone give a warm welcome to Bridgette!"

A very pretty blonde exited the boat, looking scared out of her wits. She wore a light blue sweatshirt and tan shorts. "H-hi." She stuttered, looking on the verge of tears.

Geoff immediately went on comfort mode, seeing a pretty girl in distress.

"Aw, hey dude, don't cry." Geoff smiled, quickly going over to her and wrapping an arm around her, scooping up her luggage in the other hand. He guided her past Chris, much to his annoyance, and over to the friendlier people or the group, I.E. Beth, DJ, Tyler and to some extent Lindsay.

"I'm Geoff." He told her.

Bridgette attempted to compose herself. "I'm Bridgette." She choked out.

**Bridgette: Total Drama Stereotype: The Pacifist.**

"Nice to meet you, Bridge." Geoff smiled. He didn't think of anything comforting to say that wouldn't make him sound like a ignorant dumbass, so he just kept his arm around her, and she didn't move.

"Isn't that touching?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind Chris, who had had his eyes on the blonde duo. Said host now turned around, extremely peeved.

"Noah, what the heck? You weren't even introduced!" He pouted.

**Noah: The Schemer.**

"Well excuse me." Noah rolled his eyes. He was definitely of Indian heritage, and was rather scrawny. He wore three layers on his torso: A white long-sleeved undershirt, a turquoise button up shirt and a red sweater vest. He had gray cargo shorts and sneakers as well. "I'm sorry I didn't feel like waiting around for everyone to stop gawking at the California couple of the month."

"You know, a little friendship might not be a bad thing in a situation like this." Harold scolded.

Noah remained unfazed. "Whatever." He walked over to everyone else. "The fact is," he said, "that only one of us are going to be alive at the end of this, and I know for a fact that everyone here is planning on that one person being themselves, so I don't understand why to bother getting all chummy."

"Exactly." Gwen muttered, eyeing the newcomer with an approving look.

"You say something?" Heather snapped at her, startling her.

"I said 'exactly'." Gwen said louder, getting everyones attention. "I mean, seriously. Why the hell even bother if all but one of us are going to die?"

"Maybe," Beth pointed out, "because we don't want to spend the last days of our life hating everyone in our presence and feeling miserable."

That shut both Gwen and Noah up.

Chris laughed. "And that's a point for the nerd girl!"

Gwen shot him a glare.

Chris ignored her. "Time for the next contestant. The loud and proud, LeShawna!"

LeShawna walked out of her boat. She was African-Canadian, medium height, and had a very boisterous set of buttocks and breasts. She wore a tan top with four small calquats on it, and had dark blue pants on. She looked like the no-nonsense type of sister.

"Look y'all." She said right off the bat. "I'm all for being friendly, but I'll just let you know I do plan on winning this, but don't take it personally, okay?"

**LeShawna: Total Drama Stereotype: This Sister with 'Tude. **

"Sure," Duncan nodded, looking at LeShawna with slight respect. "Well said, sister."

LeShawna chuckled. "Don't test me, white boy." She saw DJ. "Hey brother, what's up?"

DJ smiled weakly. "Not much," He squeaked. "How about you?"

"Not much." LeShawna shrugged. "Trying not to let this situation get to me."

"As are we all." Trent said, speaking up for the first time since his arrival.

"So deep." Noah rolled his eyes.

"You need to shut up." Geoff frowned, as Bridgette started to quiver again.

"Settle down, settle down." Chris scolded. "We still have nine more campers to introduce."

Trent ticked slightly as the next boat arrived.

"Oh my gosh." Came a voice from in the boat. "Why do we have to bee here Sadie?"

"I don't know." Another voice sobbed. "It's so unfair, Katie!"

"C'mon out, Katie and Sadie!" Chris told them.

"I do not want to be here." Katie sobbed as she and her friend emerged into the sunlight. Katie had dark skin and was skinny, also rather pretty.

**Katie: Total Drama Stereotype: The Nice Girl.**

"Me neither." Sadie cried. "I don't want to die, or for you to die Katie!"

**Sadie: Total Drama Stereotype: The Nice Girl's Friend.**

Both girls were wearing the same outfits. However, Sadie was much chubbier then her BFF, so it looked rather grotesque on her, as they hadn't bothered to change the sizes of her clothes. They both had their hair in small pigtails. Sadie was of Asian decent.

"So, how stoked are you guys to be here?" Chris asked sadistically.

"Not stoked at all!" Katie cried as she clutched her friend.

"Yeah, at the end of this at least one of us will be dead! I don't want to lose Katie!" Sadie sobbed.

Duncan scoffed. "More like both of you." He said quietly. Noah smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, okay." Chris sighed, losing patience. "We get that you are just devastated to be here. Now suck it up and keep moving."

Katie and Sadie walked to the dock in each others arms, each one wailing. Everyone stepped away from them.

"Can I push them into the water?" Heather asked, staring at the duo with annoyance.

Chris laughed, "Tempting, isn't it? But no, you'll have to save the physical violence until after everyone has been introduced. Speaking of introductions, here is our next contestant, Ezekiel!"

A scraggily looking young man stepped off the next boat. He had a small soul patch, was pale, and had a turquoise toque on his head. He had an olive green/gray sweatshirt on with pants that matched his hat. He wore a pair of farming boots. Most noticeable was a cross that he wore around his neck.

"Hello all." Ezekiel said solemnly, looking at everyone.

**Ezekiel: Total Drama Stereotype: The Homeschooler.**

"What's up Zeke, how does it feel to be in the real world?" Chris said mockingly.

"What do you mean, real world?" Lindsay asked, arms still around a shaking Beth. "Are we in the Matrix?"

"No." DJ said, looking perplexed at Lindsay's statement. "It's a figure of speech."

"Is that like figure skating?" Lindsay asked, still confused. "Because my P.E. teacher said I was good at that."

DJ didn't really know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet.

"It feels not at all that different, eh?" Ezekiel said mildly. He touched his cross. "I just feel sorry for the twenty one people who will meet their deaths all to early."

Duncan groaned. "Oh great, you're not going to try and convert all of us are you?"

Ezekiel looked perplexed. "Of course not. I am not that kind of person. I respect you for who you are, regardless of your religion. That being said, though, I'm not going to stop my own practice for fear of offending anybody."

Trent nodded. "Fair enough."

Ezekiel walked down the dock to strike up conversation with Tyler and Trent as the next boat arrived.

"Cody!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome! How's it going man."

Cody grinned, eyeing all the girls, especially Lindsay. "Well, looks like we got some fine babes here!" He chuckled.

**Cody: Total Drama Stereotype: The Pervert.**

Cody, despite his smooth words, didn't not have such as smooth quality to his looks. He was scrawny, had a middle part in his hair, and a gap in his teeth. He wore a striped long sleeve cream, red and blue colored shirt and blue jeans.

"How does it feel to be here, dude?" Chris asked, chuckling as Cody's gaze, which was fixated only on the girls.

"Pretty darn awesome, man!" Cody chuckled, going over to Gwen and throwing an arm around her. Gwen shoved him off.

"So you're actually excited to be here?" LeShawna inquired disbelievingly.

"Well, I might as well enjoy my time and get some play before I die." Cody shrugged, walking over to Lindsay, his eyes not off her chest. "What's cooking babe?" He asked her.

"Oh no, I don't cook. My maid does that for me." Lindsay beamed.

Cody raised an eyebrow. "I meant…" He looked at Duncan, who was miming a retard and pointing at Lindsay. He chuckled, despite himself.

"Oh, gotcha. Hey Lindsay, I think you have a stain on the bottom of your shirt." Cody told her, a glint in his eye."

Lindsay gasped, "Oh my god, really?" She grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up to eye level, exposing all of her midsection and the very bottom of a white bra. Cody chuckled.

"Where? I don't see anything!" Lindsay exclaimed, still examining her shirt.

Gwen stormed over to Cody and punched him in the gut. "Back off, you creep." She snarled at him.

Cody, coughing, stumbled away from them as Lindsay lowered her shirt.

"I still don't see it? Do I need glasses?" The blonde asked.

Everyone ignored her.

Chris, now too trying not to stare at Lindsay, composed himself. "Alright, well, that was…interesting, to say the least. But now it's time to introduce out next contestant. Please welcome, Eva!"

The boat came soaring up to the dock and dropped the next girl off. Her cold stared pierced everyone's nerves, even Duncan and Heathers.

Eva was by no means an attractive girl. She had a unibrow, and an unfortunately placed mole on her left cheek. She wore a navy blue work out suit and a sour look on her face.

"Welcome, welcome, Eva! How does it feel to be here?" Chris asked.

**Eva: Total Drama Stereotype: The Muscle Girl.**

"Bite me." Eva snarled, shoving past the host. She stormed towards everyone else, who quickly gave her a wide berth. "What are you looking at?" She screamed at them.

"Your ugly face, you troll." Heather snapped.

Eva seethed at her. "I'm going to break one of your legs." She decided, scarily calm.

Heather paled. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll fucking break your leg, you cunt!" Eva roared at her.

"Whoa, whoa! Keep it in your pants, ladies." Chris laughed. "We still have four more contestants to introduce."

"WOOHOO!" Came a loud cheer from the next boat. An enormous boy with a shock of blond hair on his hair came sprinting out onto the dock. "Hey all!"

**Owen: Total Drama Stereotype: The Optimist. **

"Owen, what's going on?" Chris whined. "I had to introduce you first!"

"Sorry, Chris! But I was just so stoked!" Owen grinned, dancing in place.

"Uh, you do know you're on Total Drama Island, right?" Duncan asked.

Owen nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And that all but one of us are going to die?" Gwen added.

Owen nodded again. "Uh-huh, uh-huh." He adjusted his large white t-shirt, which and a blue maple leaf on it.

Eva scoffed. "Don't bother. He's obviously a moron."

"Good, that means he'll go before I do, and I'll be that much closer to winning my life back." Heather said coldly.

Owen apparently didn't hear her, and was too busy striking up conversation with Geoff and Bridgette.

"Well, as amusing as some of the campers idiocy is." Chris laughed, "We still have our next contestant arriving, and we have to keep things moving."

The boat screeched to a halt and the contestant was nearly hurled out of the boat. Said contestant was quite the eye-candy. She had short brown hair, mocha skin, and freckled under her cheeks. She was well endowed on the bust scale, and more then a few eyebrows were raised as she bent over to pick up her suitcase, which had been hurled onto the dock by the disgruntled driver.

"Why are all the girls babes, you pervert?" Noah asked Chris, not sounding too angry.

Chris winked at him. "Everybody, this is Courtney!"

**Courtney: Total Drama Stereotype: The A-Type. **

Courtney smiled at everyone. "Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all."

A few greeting were sent back at the newcomer, but most people stayed frosty.

"Expected." Courtney nodded. "Of course, I understand the hostility, given our circumstances."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Great, another bitch who believes she can win it all no problem."

Courtney shot Gwen a glare but kept her cool. "Actually, that's not true. I believe I can do my best to win. We'll see how far that gets me."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Courtney." Ezekiel said politely. Courtney smiled at him, grateful for something other then hostility.

"Thank's what's your name?" She said.

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy nodded.

"Mine's Geoff." Geoff smiled, waving from beside Bridgette, who had had still refused to let go of him.

"Awh look, the CIT is making friends." Chris yawned. "Boring! We have the next contes-oh my…" He trailed off, staring at the upcoming boat.

Gasps were heard as the next contestant was seen, most of the sadness evaporated momentarily upon seeing such a glorious figure.

A young man stepped off the boat, and be damned if he wasn't gorgeous.

"Did I get eliminated and go to Heaven?" Owen squeaked.

"Hi all." The newcomer greeted, introducing himself as Chris seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "My name is Justin."

**Justin: Total Drama Stereotype: The Eye Candy.**

"Oh my gosh, you are like, really hot." Lindsay gushed, staring at Justin's muscular build, deity-like facial features, and gorgeous black hair.

Justin laughed, a sound that felt like lambskin running along your eardrums, and Sadie actually fainted dead away.

"Why thank you, you're not bad yourself." Justin said, smiling mischievously.

Meanwhile, as all the girls were trying to flirt with Justin, Chris was trying to remember how to speak.

"Wu. We'r. Uh…hehe. Eherm!" He coughed, finally able to compose himself. "Wow, I think our ovary count here at Total Drama just went down by half, because some definitely just exploded."

Courtney recovered herself, trying to fan her blush away. "Shu-Shut up." She said, embarrassed.

Gwen too was embarrassed by her reaction to Justin's arrival. "He could be a serious threat." She whispered to the closest person she didn't despise, Duncan.

Duncan scoffed. "Look pasty, he'd probably kill _himself_ if he broke a nail or something, so I'm not all that worried about it. Those arrogant models always flip their shit over some thing or another. I'd be surprised if he made it past the first five eliminations."

While Justin integrated himself into the crowd, the last contestant arrived.

"And last, but not least, we have Izzy." Chris smirked, as the last contestant cartwheeled out onto the dock.

"What's up?" Izzy shouted. She had frizzy red hair and wore all green, her midriff exposed. She looked quite not right in the head, and all the contestants minus Eva took a collective step backwards as Izzy approached them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Izzy laughed, throwing her arm around Chris, who had one hand involuntarily on his concealed handgun.

**Izzy: Total Drama Stereotype: The Psycho.**

"Is it going to be fun?" Chris said greasily.

"Yeah!" Izzy yelled. "I mean, people are going to die and shit! How cool is that?"

Everyone, except for one again Eva, gasped in shock. However, Eva did raise an eyebrow at the now apparent's psychos reaction.

"Izzy smiled at the crowd of campers, wondering who of them would die first." Izzy cackled, obviously voicing her thoughts.

"Can someone shut that freak up?" Heather asked, wide-eyed.

Gwen nodded, paler than usual. "For once, I agree with her. She's seriously freaking me out."

"Your harshing the mellow!" Geoff yelled, loosing his cool. Soon, nearly everyone was freaking out. Only a few remained calm.

"People! People!" Courtney shouted over the chaos. "Please, settle down."

"She's right, you know. It isn't helping." Noah, who was sitting on his suitcase reading, muttered. His words however, were lost with their quiet tones.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Eva screamed, freezing everybody.

Chris smirked. "Thank you, Eva!"

Everybody now turned their attention back to Chris. "Yes," Chris nodded. "Now that we are all here, we can move on! But first, we need a group picture! If everyone could just line up and look all friendly."

* * *

Fifteen shoving, cursing, and sobbing filled minutes later, everyone was in a decent pose.

"Alright!" Chris said, pulling out a nice camera. "Three, two, one, say 'Wawanakwa!'"

No one said anything, not even Owen and Geoff.

Chris frowned, snapping the photo. "C'mon, don't ruin the fun, guys!"

"Bite me." Eva snarled.

"Can you just tell us where we need to go next?" DJ whimpered.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Party poopers. Follow me." He led them past the Mess Hall to a fire pit.

"First off, is the elimination area." Chris announced, showing the elimination are with it's stumps and barrels. "Each week, the losing team will vote someone off here, and yes, as you all have been so keen to point out, the person who would've been voted out will be, so to speak, voted off life. You feel me?"

Katie and Sadie, who had just stopped wailing, started up again, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"Now." Chris said over the wails. "It's time to announce the teams."

This got everyone's immediate attention. All were curious on who their possible executioners would be.

"For the first team…." Chris started, "We have Owen, Justin, Katie, Gwen, Cody, LeShawna, Noah, Lindsay, Beth, Trent and Heather. If you would please stand over to the left."

The eleven campers did so, staring at one another.

"Oh my gosh, I need to be on the same team as Sadie!" Katie bawled, clutching a disgusted Heather for support, who quickly flung her to the ground.

"No, Katie!" Sadie said comfortingly, who was surprisingly not bawling like her BFF. "It's good we are on opposite teams. We need to focus on the competition and winning this. Who knows? Maybe by the time the Final Two comes we can find a way to tie or something so we can both live!"

Katie slowly but surely, stopped crying. She picked herself off the ground as everyone stared at her and looked at Sadie. She nodded her head. "It's a deal. We'll be the final two. You hear that?" She turned to everyone else. "You better watch out."

All the campers were in one way or another impressed by the sudden resolve coming from two of the probable weakest competitors.

Chris smirked, surprised himself. "Man, that was not the reaction I was expecting. Well, your team is known as the Screaming Gophers!" He tossed Owen a green banner. The fat boy unrolled it and saw the picture of a gopher that was..well, screaming.

"That means the rest of you: Harold, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Courtney, Tyler and Izzy. You are the second team." Chris said, hurling a red banner at Harold, who caught it with his quick reflexes. "You shall be known as the Killer Bass."

"Nice." Harold commented, studying the craftsmanship of the banner.

Chris smiled, turning to the camera. "Well folks, looks like this wraps up the first part of the first episode of Total Drama Island! Who will grow to like each other? Who will grow to hate each other? Will Heather be brutally beaten to death by her fellow cast mates, and will Izzy be the death of us all? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Noah, Heather, Owen, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, DJ.**_

_**Execution Order: N/A.**_

* * *

**[1] Got to love double entandres, no?**

**[2] It may seem slightly OOC for Duncan, but I'm playing on his like of Geoff from cannon. **

**So, thoughts? Dark concept, I know. But I really feel like this could be an interesting story. I hope you all like it. I'd love to hear thoughts, ideas, and suggestions, so please PM me or leave a review! Thanks guys, Ciao!**


	2. Not So Happy Campers: Part 2!

**Hey guys! Time for chapter number two, no? So, some of you might've noticed I changed the stereotypes for the campers, that was intentional, I assure you. **

**Now, without further ado, let's get on with the next chapter.**

* * *

The twenty-two campers plus Chris were in the exact same spot as when the last episode left off.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris told the camera. "Last episode, all twenty-two contestants arrived and were put into two teams. Now I'll let them get settled in before I announce the first challenge."

"Um, Chris? Will there be a chaperone here?" Geoff asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nope, you are all sixteen, I feel that's old enough for you to be able to be unsupervised. So aside from myself and my commands, you are all free to do what you please. However," He added, a darker tone to his voice. "I would not advise trying to leave this island. We have Canadian military on guard all around this island. First time offenders will be apprehended. Second time offenders will be shot on sight."

Everyone nodded. Queasy looks were noted on most of the faces of the campers.

Chris smiled. "Good! Now, the Killer Bass will get the left cabin. Girls get right room and the boys get the left. Same goes for the Screaming Gophers except for the left cabin. But first, I have one last thing to tell you."

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Chris.)**_

Chris smiled broadly. "This is the Confessional! Here you can vent about your fellow campers, your situation, and pretty much anything else!" He walked out.

_**(End Confessional Cam: Chris.)**_

* * *

Chris emerged from the Confessional right in front of the campers. "So, would anyone like to give it a go?"

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**_

Gwen sighed angrily. "So far, this sucks. A lot."

_**(End Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**_

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Justin.)**_

Justin also sighs. "Well, these people here seem pretty cool. But I have every intention of winning." He points to himself, one hand at his face and the other at his body. "I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous! I can't just die with all this beautifulness!" His face becomes even more determined. "I have to win, even if it means these people have to die."

_**(End Confessional Cam: Justin.)**_

* * *

Chris smiled. "Good, now you can all go relax until I start the first challenge!"

The teams nodded and went off to go unpack.

* * *

Well, well. Look at all this. He really went all out, didn't he?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around their living quarters.

Trent snorted. "What do you expect from a show like this?"

Owen shrugged. "I think it's pretty awesome!" He cheered.

"I wish the bedrooms were co-ed." Cody sighed, picking a bunk that was against the wall that separated them from the girls cabin.

Justin shot him a glare. "Do you really think being an enormous pervert is going to get your far in a situation like this?"

The perverted geek blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well incase you hadn't noticed." Justin retorted, "There are six girls and five guys, so we're outnumbered. I'd say you've managed to piss off at least two of them. Piss them all off, and we can't save you."

"Not that we'd necessarily want too." Trent said, giving Cody a look of disgust.

Cody looked confused. "There are six chicks and five dudes on our team?"

"Yeah." Noah frowned. "Maybe you'd know that if you were calculating their heads instead of their cup size!"

Cody smiled. "Six to five, nice odds!" He chuckled. "I'll definitely get some uber play!" He started whistling as he unpacked, apparently in his own mind now.

The three dudes, Owen excluded, stared at each other for a moment, a silent conversation happening simultaneously between them.

"Where'd the fat guy go?" Justin asked, breaking his glance with Trent and looking around the cabin.

"Don't know, don't care." Noah sighed as he threw all of his spare clothes into a drawer.

Trent sighed. "Man, this situation sucks. The fact that that douchebag Chris is forcing into social situations just makes this ten times worse."

Justin shrugged. "Might as well enjoy, even slightly forced, friendliness before the first person dies.

"For what it's worth, I hope it's neither of you." Trent shrugged.

"Whatever." The Indian rolled his eyes, walking out of the cabin.

"Hey, he was just trying to be nice." Justin frowned.

"That may be so." Noah's voice was fading, "But I'll be damned if he also says 'I hope you guys win.'" He walked towards the big building.

"Asshole." Trent muttered, turning back into the cabin.

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Trent.)**_

"So far, everyone seems pretty cool, given the circumstances." Trent said, "Which only makes it worse. It would be much easier if everyone were crabby assholes like Heather and I would't feel as terrible when I have to vote them off."

_**(End Confessional Cam: Trent.)**_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Heather was not happy at all.

"It sucks," LeShawna rolled her eyes as she wheeled her suitcase over to a bed and claimed it. "Get over it."

Heather rounded on her. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I said get over it." LeShawna scoffed, turning her back on the queenie.

Heather looked flabbergasted. Did this piece of trash just turn her back on the almighty Heather.

"Look you-" Heather was cut off as an ear piercing scream filled the cabin.

Harold and Geoff burst through the door, the former wielding nunchucks.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, panicked, searching the room for blood. She then noticed Katie, who was all but clinging to the ceiling, looking down at her bunk with horror.

"Kill it." The skinny BFF squealed. "Kill it now!"

Harold ran over to her bunk and examined it. He relaxed.

"What is it?" LeShawna asked, annoyed.

Harold reached in to the sheets and pulled something out, causing Beth and Lindsay to scream as well.

"It's just a cockroach." Harold said, peering at it through his glasses as he clutched the squirming body in his fingers. He shrugged and tossed it out an open window. "Nothing special."

"Everything okay?" Cody asked, appearing in the doorway, looking excited to be in or near the girls cabin.

"Get out!" Heather, LeShawna and Gwen screamed at him. Geoff and Harold, sensing an unpleasant confrontation on the horizon, quickly retreated.

"Yeesh, sorry." Cody yelped, backing away, his hands up in surrender. "I was actually concerned…sort of." He said the last part under his breath. He shot one last look at Lindsay's chest and left.

"Seriously." Heather glared at Katie. "What the fuck was that? I thought you had found like a dead body or something."

Katie whimpered, reluctant to go back to her bed. "Sorry, cockroaches just totally wig me out."

"It's all good, girl." LeShawna said, interrupting Heather, who was about to continue to berate Katie.

"Excuse me, I wasn't done talking!" Heather shrieked, stamping her foot.

"You are now." LeShawna smirked, grinning at Gwen, who chuckled.

"You bitch!" Heather yelled, "How dare you!?"

"Let's go." LeShawna told the other girls, interested to see who would stick by Heather. No one did.

The other five girls left Heather sputtering with rage in the middle of the cabin, in complete and utter shock.

* * *

"What was up?" Duncan asked the ginger nerd and the blond party guy as the re-entered the cabin.

"Katie flipped because there was a cockroach in her bed." Geoff chuckled, bounding over to his bed and flopping onto it.

Ezekiel laughed. "Well, they are disturbing little critters, eh?"

DJ, who had been on his bed whimpering, mumbled in agreement.

Tyler shrugged. "Wouldn't've been a big deal if I was there. I would've crushed it like a bug."

"I'm sure." Duncan scoffed. He finished unpacking at threw his empty bag on his bunk. "Well, I'll go see what our sadistic psycho of a host wants from us next.

Geoff quickly left his bed. "Mind if I tag along, bro?"

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we'll all have to convene there anyways."

Tyler noticed Ezekiel pull a Bible out of his suitcase. "Mind if I borrow that for a second?"

"Sure." Ezekiel nodded and handed the jock the Bible.

As Tyler started to pray, Harold left the cabin in pursuit of the restrooms.

Ezekiel sat besides DJ. "How are you holding up, DJ?" He asked kindly.

DJ looked at the prairie boy and saw the kindness in his eyes. "I just…I just don't want to die!" The young man howled, startling Tyler from his concentration.

"Easy, easy." Ezekiel said soothingly. "Well DJ, I'll tell you this, shrieking and being a nuisance to the team will only bring the thing you fear to come closer. So maybe you can try and relax, for the good of yourself?"

DJ blinked at him. "I'll try." He said, his voice sounding slightly stronger.

"Good, let's go meet up with everyone else." Ezekiel nodded, heading outside with the brick house in tow. "Just put the Bible in my drawer when you are done." He said to Tyler, who heard him but did not say anything, lost in thought.

* * *

Courtney was currently trying to comfort Bridgette, who had started to break down again in the absence of Geoff.

"It's okay." Courtney said awkwardly, looking around for help. Unfortuneatly, her female teammates were not the best suited for comfort, as Eva looked like she would rather kill herself then be mushy, and Izzy was just plain crazy.

"Sadie." the CIT said to the chubbier girl. "Can you go try and find Geoff for me? I think he would really help her."

Sadie, sympathetic, ran out the door in search of the cowboy-hat wearing young man.

"Izzy thinks Bridgette will be said when Geoff gets brutally murdered." Izzy laughed, causing Bridgette to freeze, petrified of what the redhead would say next.

"Or maybe…"Izzy cackled, "Bridgette will die before her precious Geoff!"

"Shut up!" Eva snarled, grabbing for the psycho. Izzy danced out of her way, cackling, and made for the door. Eva made to intercept her but Izzy was too quick, and rolled out of the way and ran out the door.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Eva roared at her retreating form.

Bridgette continued to sob as Courtney sighed in dismay.

Eva growled. "That fucking girl."

"She's nuts." Courtney frowned, "And I think possibly dangerous as well."

At that moment, Sadie came back with Geoff. "What's up, Bridge?" He asked, concerned at the fact that she was crying. He quickly ran over and Courtney sat up, letting the party boy sit down next to her. She calmed slightly at his presence.

"It's unfair that you of all people had to be chosen." Geoff sighed, stroking the silky blond hair of Bridgette.

Courtney sighed as she looked at the blonde couple. "Let's go." She muttered to Sadie, who nodded sadly. Eva followed suit.

The three left the Geoff and Bridgette in the cabin.

* * *

An hour later, Chris finally decided that it was time to get the ball rolling again.

"Attention campers." He announced through a megaphone centered dead center in the middle of camp. "Please meet at the big wooden building in the middle of camp. Get here within five minutes! Move! Move! Move!"

Four minutes and thirty seven seconds later, Geoff and Bridgette came in through the Mess Hall door, where everyone else was waiting for them. The Screaming Gophers were all sitting at one table, while the Killer Bass were at another. Geoff and Bridgette joined the latter.

"Finally." Chris sighed. "Okay, welcome campers! This here is the Mess Hall! Every day you'll receive breakfast, lunch and dinner here."

The campers nodded.

"Now, meet the cook! Chef, you can come out now." Chris said to the kitchen. Some grumbling was heard, and then the door was kicked open.

"Alright you maggots!" Chef yelled at the campers. I don't want any funny business! You'll eat your Go'ram slop everyday and you'll like it! Got it?"

**Chef: Total Drama Stereotype: The Cook with Anger Issues.**

Most of the campers nodded fearfully, and the cook retreated back to his kitchen.

"Now, it's time for our first challenge, but first, I have a little announcement to make!" Chris said, a glint in his eye at the excited looks on all the camper's faces.

"Is this just some joke?" Courtney asked hopefully.

"Yeah, just a bad joke?" Beth asked, voice trembling.

Chris laughed in their faces. "No! Hahaha!" He relished seeing the disappointment the campers expressed, form tears dusting their eyes to the now near-consistent sour looks on their faces.

"But, I think you will be happy by this announcement! There are two Life Idols hidden on this island!"

"Life Idols?" Owen asked, "What are those? Some type of treat?"

Heather laughed. "No, fatass. What do you think it means?"

"She's got a point." Noah said, his eyes on the host. "If I had to guess, we find these idols and give them to you, then we are instantly disqualified from the game, but get to live?"

Chris nodded his head. "Close, Noah. Very close indeed. You are correct on the fact that if you turn them in you get to live, but you are still in the game. If and when your teammates decide it's your turn, you will leave via the Boat of Losers and be taken to a five-star resort for the remainder of the competition, where you will then return to your families when Total Drama Island is over."

"So three people get to live?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"That's the max." Chris nodded. "Three, that is, if you can find the Life Idols, they're very well hidden."

"One last question." Ezekiel spoke up. Chris turned to him, ears open. "If we find the idol, do we have to use it when we are eliminated? Or can we turn it in as soon as we find it and it will be valid until we get eliminated?"

"The latter." Chris yawned. "Once you give it to me, I smash it into pieces and it's your invincibility. Now, it's time to move on to the first challenge!"

The mood in the room tensed immensely.

"You all saw that big cliff when we first arrived?" Chris asked rhetorically, "Well get your bathing suits on and get up there within ten minutes, or I'll start handing out penalties." He said the last part with a menacing tone.

"Penalites?" LeShawna raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like your threatening us, Chrissy."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "I am. Now get out and get up on that cliff. You've already wasted half a minute."

The campers all pushed their chairs out and hurried to grab their swimwear and get to the top of the cliff.

* * *

Forty-five seconds before penalties would've been handed out, Owen came staggering up the large hill, panting.

"Good!" Chris smiled, "Now, it you all look over the side of the cliff, you will see a small circle of water surrounded by buoys. That's your target."

"Wait, are you fucking serious?" Duncan asked, alarmed. "You expect us to jump off this cliff? It has to be 200 feet high!"

"Oh please." Chris scoffed. "It's not that high. If it was that high you'd all die on impact. It's about thirty-five feet, you pansy."

"What did you call me?" Duncan growled, advancing towards the host, but Gwen, surprisingly, pulled him back.

"Violence against the host is prohibited." Gwen told him, and in a quieter tone hissed, "He's armed."

Duncan's eyes widened. He quickly stepped back, coughing innocently. "Whatever, Mclean." He said hiding his fear well.

Chris grinned. "As I was saying, every contestant that jumps gets a point for their team. The team with the most points after everyone has either jumped or failed to jump wins a cart."

"A cart?" Katie asked. "For what?"

"For constructing a hot tub!" Chris said, as all the campers looked worriedly at each other, sans a few

"Nice!" Cody grinned, the geek in him overpowering the pervert momentarily as he ripped his gaze from Lindsay's butt to give the host a smile. "I built one of those a couple months ago, they're pretty simple."

Harold nodded in agreement. "It's rather like a car engine, but totally different."

Chris cut them off. "As I was saying," he sighed, "Whoever gets the most jumpers gets a cart to wheel the crates that contain the hot tub parts back to camp. After a four hour period, I will come by and the challenge will be over. Whoever I deem as having the best hot tub wins the challenge!"

"That's…actually pretty simple." Justin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good, then your team can go first!" Chris laughed, motioning to the Screaming Gophers. A glare or two was shot Justin's way.

"Who's going first then?" Heather asked.

Gwen peered over the edge. "Chris, what happens if we miss the target?"

Chris, who had just started reading his magazine, quickly jerked his head up. "Oh, damn, Forgot about that, sorry! It's no big deal, I just put sharks all over the non-buoyed area. No big deal."

The entire area was silent.

"He's kidding, right?" Ezekiel squeaked. He grabbed his cross. "He's kidding, right? He can't do that!"

"He's killing minors on international television. I think he can do that." Courtney rolled her eyes. She eyed Chris, "You are a sick, sick man."

Chris winked at her. "Don't make me blush, Courtney! Now start jumping, we're on a schedule."

Everyone was much less willing to jump now.

"Uhm…okay then. I guess since I made us go first, I will go first." Justin groaned, trying to remedy his earlier blunder.

"You got this, hot stuff!" Owen cheered, as most of the other girls, even the ones on the Bass, sighed happily. The dudes, however, turned to look at Owen, eyebrows raised.

Owen grinned sheepishly. "I mean, I bet he's good in bed! Doh! I mean, I bet his buns are firm! I mean!"

"Can it, fatty, before I puke." Duncan snarled from his team.

Owen quickly shut up.

Justin closed his eye before jumping. Unfortunately, due to eyelids covering his eyes he couldn't aim, and fell with a splash a few feet from the safe zone. Everyone gasped.

"If he dies, do we have to vote someone off if we lose?" Noah asked the host quietly.

Chris smirked. "Yep."

Noah sighed and joined in on the cheers for Justin to get to the safe zone. The model nearly made it. Shark jaws ringed together mere inches from the back of his calf as Justin clambered into the netted safe zone.

"That's one point for the Gophers." Chris nodded. "Whose next?"

Katie stepped forward, to everyone's surprise. "I'll go." She said, taking a deep breath. She walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Here goes nothing." She jumped, landing in the safe zone. Her team cheered as Chef came by on a boat and picked her up, Justin already on board.

"I'll go." Trent said, stepping up, "Don't want to hinder our team." The musician, without a second thought, jumped over the side of the cliff and crashed into the safe zone.

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered. "Go on, Trent!"

"Why don't you go, then?" Gwen snarked.

Owen paled. "Me? I don't know…"

"You better do it, you fat little shit." Heather snarled at him.

Owen gasped, tears starting to well in his eyes. "Why are you so mean?" He broke down, bawling. "Whaa-haah-hyyyy?" He turned and hauled ass back down the cliff. As he passed Chris the host placed a chicken hat on the fat boy's head.

"Way to go, Heather." LeShawna scowled, "He might've jumped!"

"I doubt it." **[1] **Noah said, He then addressed Heather. "You know, you could've handled that better."

"Bite me." Heather growled.

"Where?" Cody chuckled. "When?"

"Shut your damn mouth, pervert." LeShawna said, advancing on the pervert.

Cody tried to run, but Gwen held him down. "Getting sick of your shit, Cody." She growled.

LeShawna threw the scrawny lad over her shoulder and walked towards the cliff.

"I'll have you know, LeShawna," Chris smirked, enjoying the way the pervert was getting his just desserts. "That if you throw someone over without consent, then you don't get the point."

LeShawna slammed Cody onto the ground, and stood over his moaning form. "You going to jump or do I have to beat the absolute snot out of you?"

Cody scurried backwards on all fours, but didn't realize he was right on the edge of the cliff. "Agh!" He yelled on the way down. Fortunately, he fell into the safe zone.

"Little pest." LeShawna smirked, highfiving Gwen. Even Heather gave LeShawna an approving nod.

"Well, I would like a damn fool if I didn't jump next." LeShawna said nervously, stepping up to the edge. "Damn…" She sighed. She jumped off the cliff and fell hollering down into the water.

"The Gophers are doing very well." Chris said happily. He turned to the Bass. "Worried?"

"Not particularly." Courtney shrugged, eyeing her own teammates.

Lindsay peered over the edge. "There are sharks in there?"

Chris nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay, so not happening." Lindsay gulped. "I, like, don't want to die."

"C'mon, Lindsay!" Gwen said, in what she thought might be an encouraging tone.

Lindsay shivered. "Sorry Gretta, there's just no way."

Chris smirked. "Well Lindsay, come and get your chicken hat."

Lindsay walked over in shame and took the chicken hat from Chris.

"Are you going, smarts?" Gwen asked the bookworm.

Noah shrugged. "I guess." He walked over to the cliff and peered over. "This is going to suck." He sighed. He jumped off and just made the safe zone.

"Where's Beth? Heather asked.

Gwen looked around, seeing the farm girl receive a chicken hat from Chris. "Sorry guys." She apologized, "I just can't do it."

Heather groaned. "What a loser." She walked over to the cliff. "I'm going to get my hair wet." She complained. "I really don't want to…but I don't really have a choice." She jumped off, screaming all the way to the safe zone.

"Guess that leaves me…" Gwen said dubiously. She ran to the cliff before she could think twice and leapt off, jumping into the water below.

"That's eight jumpers and three chickens!" Chris grinned, turning to the Screaming Bass. "If you get nine jumpers, you win the advantage!"

Tyler stepped up first. "I got this." He said with an air of confidence. He ran for the cliff and leapt off. "EXTREME!" He bellowed on the way down.

Bang.

"Auuuugh!"

Tyler's ankle made a sickening crack as it landed on one of the buoy's, causing it to break as the rest of his body submerged under water. He surfaced, screaming in agony, but was fortunately in the safe zone. Everyone gasped as Chef lifted the boy out of the water, and they saw his foot.

"Chef, get him to the infirmary." Chris said over his walkie-talkie.

"Oh my gosh." Lindsay said as Tyler was wheeled past the Gophers. "Is he going to be okay?"

Beth shivered, the chicken hat wobbling. "I'm glad I didn't jump."

"Yeah, but if we lose because we don't have the advantage, you're in some deep shit, nerd." Heather snapped, not the least bit concerned of Tyler's condition.

Back on the cliff, everyone was now much more hesitant to jump.

"I guess I'll go." Duncan scoffed, rolling his eyes. He cannonballed off the edge and landed smack dab in the middle of the safe zone.

"See?" He called up to his teammates. "Tyler's just retarded. You guys won't hit the buoys."

Geoff looked at Bridgette, who, now calmer, was standing at the edge. "Wanna go together?" He asked her.

Bridgette smiled at him, feeling happier at the ocean being so close. "No, thank's Geoff. I have this." She swan dived off the cliff into the water below, landing with great accuracy into the safe zone.

"Yeah! She made it!" Geoff whooped, twirling his cowboy hat in his fist. "I'm next!" He leaped off the clidd, yodeling the entire way down, a hand over his head to protect his cowboy hat from flying off. He splashed into the safe zone.

"Um, Chris?" Harold asked, "Can you just hand DJ a chicken hat? I don't think he's going to do it."

Chris looked at DJ, who was curled into a ball with his thumb in his mouth. He tossed a hat on his unmoving form.

"No one else better chicken out!" Courtney exclaimed. "Now normally, I would never do something like this, but these are extreme circumstances." She took a deep breath and leapt off the cliff, trying her best not to scream. She splashed into the safe zone and came up, appreciating the cheers from her teammates.

"The Bass are killing it so far!" Chris said unnecessarily. "With DJ being the only chicken so far, things are looking pretty good for our fishy friends!"

Ezekiel jumped next, landing in the safe zone. He was followed by Eva.

"Alright!" Harold smirked. "Booyah!" He cheered as he left the cliff. He somersaulted into the water, nearly missing landing on his kiwi's.

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Harold.)**_

Harold grinned. "I practiced that at my pool at home. It only works fifty percent of the time. If it fails, I end up squashing my testicles pretty hard. It's kind of a bummer. **[2]**

_**(End Confessional Cam: Harold.)**_

* * *

Izzy cackled as she was poised to jump. "I wonder if anyone after me will get eaten?" She laughed again. "That would be awesome! Sianara suckers!" She stuck her tongue out at Sadie, the only person left on the cliff, and jumped off, screaming happily the way down. She crashed through the surface of the water and leapt up, whooping happily.

"Alright Sadie, your turn!" Chris told her.

"C'mon, Sadie!" Katie called from down below.

"Hey, don't encourage her." Gwen said in monotone. "We want them to lose, so what does it matter?"

"Actually it doesn't matter." Noah said, "We can't win, because even if chubby up there fucks up, they still only have two chickens, compared to our three. We're cooked."

Chris, who had heard Noah's statement, laughed. "True, very true. Sadie, you don't have to jump. But you still have to wear this, just so I can have amusement." He placed a chicken hat on her head. "Now get down there."

Sadie, relieved, nodded and ran back down the hill to her teammates. Chris met them there soon after. Chef wheeled Tyler, who was now in a wheelchair, to his teammates. The jock, a little woozy from the pain medication, gave Chef a thumbs up and giggled.

"Well, well." Chris said to both teams. "Looks like the Bass crushed the Gophers, despite the Bass's injury! Bass, you win these carts! You use them to cart those," He pointed to two piles of four large crates. "Back to camp, where you will begin construction of your hot tub. Is that clear?"

"Can't get any simpler, I don't think." Ezekiel yawned.

"Good, because your time starts now!" Chris yelled, and both teams took off towards the crates.

"DJ, get a crate! Duncan and Geoff, get one as well. Ezekiel and Izzy, grab the last one. I'll get one myself. Courtney, can you wheel Tyler?" Eva commanded.

Courtney nodded, impressed with Eva's leadership skills. The aforementioned campers quickly put the crates into their carts, while the Gophers were still trying to figure how they were going to move them.

"Okay," Courtney said, "Eva and DJ, can you wheel the carts by yourselves?"

The two nodded.

"Good. Geoff and Bridgette, you get a cart, and Ezekiel and Duncan, you get the last one. I'll wheel Tyler, and if anyone gets tired, we can interchange Izzy, Sadie and Harold. Any questions?"

No one had any, it was excellent leadership.

"Good, let's get moving!" The CIT said. The Bass sped off towards camp.

"Great." Noah groaned. "That's just great. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Don't give up, buddy!" Owen cheered. "We can do this!"

"Any ideas then, Owen?" LeShawna snapped, annoyed by the oaf's optimism.

"Let's push them." Justin suggested. "It's dried sand so it shouldn't be too hard. I think myself, Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna are the strongest, so two people join each of them at a crate, and one crate will only have two people. "

Heather blinked. "Not bad." She said grudgingly. She joined him and Katie at his crate. Noah and Lindsay joined Gwen, Beth and Cody joined Trent, and Owen joined LeShawna, much to the latters annoyance.

"Why do I have to have him?" The sister complained. Owen seemed not to have heard, either that or he just didn't care.

Heather smirked. "Get over it." She repeated, relishing the curdled look of annoyance that spread over LeShawna's face.

"Shut up and let's get moving." Trent sighed. "The Bass are already ahead of us."

The Gophers pushed their crates after the Bass.

* * *

An hour later, the Bass finally reached the camp.

"The Gophers are nowhere in sight." Ezekiel, the last one to enter camp, confirmed.

"Good." Courtney nodded. "Now let's open these crates people!"

Chris arrived on an ATV. "Not so fast! You have to open them with your teeth!"

"What?" Eva roared. "Why? That's stupid as hell!"

"Because I said so." Chris stuck his tongue out at her and sped off. "Oh yeah, tell the Gophers if they ever decide to show, or I'll disqualify you for poor sportsmanship!" He called over his shoulder to the Bass.

"Great." Courtney said, annoyed. "This is going to take much longer then I thought."

Izzy made a 'psh', noise. "Bitch please." She said, "This is a piece of cake!" She ran to the crate and viscously attacked the corner of one, chewing it until it cracked open, revealing the contents.

Eva squirmed uncomfortably as Izzy spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground, her mouth cut from the pointy wood. "Jesus Izzy, are you okay?"

Izzy pulled out a mirror and examined her mouth. "Oh this? This is nothing! Now start grabbing those supplies while I open the rest of these crates."

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**_

Duncan scoffed. "So the psycho is good for something? Color me surprised."

_**(End Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**_

* * *

Within ten minutes, Izzy had opened all crates, and the Gophers were still nowhere in sight.

"Okay guys!" Izzy cackled. "I looked over all the supplies, and I think we should build the hot tub on a monument of Chris's head."

Tyler, whose head was now clear, looked at her weirdly from his wheelchair. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Hang on, Tyler." Duncan said, "Nuts has a point. The bastard is so self conceited even if the hot tub is crappily made then he might still give us the win if it's got his face plastered on it."

Harold nodded, pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. "I've calculated all of our supplies, and there is enough extra supplies to do so, and I'm an expert wood carver.

"Izzy is too!" Izzy exclaimed, referring to the third person. "And that way, none of us has to die, and it will be a stinky Gopher getting a bullet in the brain!"

"There she goes again, being morbid." Bridgette muttered.

"Just clam the horror show, okay Crazy?" Eva hissed at her. "That's not helping."

Izzy shrugged. "Whatever, but let's get building!"

The Bass nodded and started assigning jobs to everyone as the Gopher's exhausted and tired, finally rolled into camp.

"Dear Alexander the Great, I am beat!" Owen heaved, collapsing on the ground.

Heather walked over to him and buried her foot in the flesh of his ribs. "Get up, you oaf. We still have to do the challenge!"

"Awh, c'mon!" Owen whined, getting up. "I don't want to!"

"None of us want to, but do you want to die?" Noah sneered at him.

Owen ignored him and continued to moan.

"Let's get going." Justin said to the queenie and schemer. "We have to at least have something to show."

"You have to open those with your teeth, by the way." Sadie called to the Gophers. "Hi Katie!"

"Hi Sadie!" Katie called back, just as happily.

"Really, with our teeth? How the hell are we supposed to do that?" LeShawna griped.

"Get working." Gwen said, her voice muffled from trying to open the crates.

"Wait, Gwen!" Beth said, a determined look on her face. "I got this, I want to redeem myself after I didn't jump."

"Uh, okay? But how are you going to do it any easier-oh." Gwen blinked as the crate thudded to the ground, wide open.

Beth grinned, her braces gleaming in the sunlight. "I guess braces can do good for things that actually help you!"

Within less time then it had taken Izzy, all the Gophers crates and been opened, and that in itself was a huge leap forward to catching up with the Bass.

Cody, once again the geek coming out, scanned the blueprints to the hot tub with Noah. "Should be pretty simple." He told Noah.

Noah nodded. "Hopefully the simpleton's will be able to understand as well."

Cody shrugged, but Noah's worry was in vain, for the most part. While people like Lindsay and Owen didn't have a clue how to build it, they could gather water. Due to the fact that the Bass's hot tub would take longer due to the Chris head, the Gophers were soon only just behind their rivals.

"Only half an hour left!" Chris's voice blared from the megaphone.

Heather surveyed the work. "I have to admit." She said, "Not bad, guys."

LeShawna smiled, sensing a possible truce.

"Look girl." She approached Heather. "I know we didn't get off on the best of feet, but I feel this team will work better together if we ain't cussing each other out every ten minutes."

Heather thought about that for a minute. "I see your reasoning, what's your point?"

"Just that maybe we can all be civil." LeShawna suggested. "Well, I'm off to go get some water for the tub." With that she walked off, leaving Heather in her thoughts.

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Heather.)**_

Heather sighed. "They're all a bunch of morons…but at the same time, they aren't really. I'm starting to think I might've come into they game with the wrong attitude. Why did I think being a bitch would be a good idea?" She looks at the camera. "Oh please, I may not be a peach," She scoffed, "But I'm not like I am now at home." She closes her eyes. "I'll have to do some serious recalculating."

_**(End Confessional Cam: Heather.)**_

* * *

"They're catching up!" Bridgette exclaimed, a not of panic edging it's way into her voice.

"Don't worry about it!" Izzy smirked. She was currently behind the hot tub, carving something no one could see.

"Yeah, this looks pretty radical." Geoff said, next to Bridgette.

What Geoff said was true, the hot tub was looking awesome, and while the Gopher's so far was nowhere near bad, the scarily accurate carving of Chris's face clearly put the Bass's hot tub ahead.

Chris arrive on site. "Thirty seconds, people!" He said, just as Cody put the water heater in the correct place, sighing with relief as it turned on flawlessly and the water started to heat. The geek sighed with relief.

"Done!" Harold grinned, clicking the heater into place as well.

"Done!" Chris announced. "Your time is up! Please step away from your creations."

All twenty-two campers backed off and let the host examine the two hot tubs. He walked over to the Gopher's first.

"Hmm," He muttered, placing his finger in the water. "Good temperature, well constructed…A+, guys!"

The Gophers sighed in relief.

"But!" Chris continued, walking over to the Bass's hot tub with barely contained glee. "I don't think it can compare to this masterpiece. God it is beautiful!" He examined the hot tub itself first. "Well, this is only slightly worse then the Gophers, but the carving more then makes up for that. The question is, though, did you get the hair right?" He walked around to the back. "Looks good, looks good, and…oh my boxers…WHO DID THIS?" The host came storming around the side of the hot tub to see one contestant holding back barely contained laughter.

"Izzy?!" He yelled. "Did you write 'Chris is a faggot', on the back of the hot tub.?"

The Bass gasped.

"Maybe." Izzy grinned. "Whose asking?"

"Gophers win, Bass lose." Chris muttered darkly, now in an extremely bad mood.

The Bass gasped in horror as the Gophers, as one, breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Chris stalked to his ATV and started it up.

"What do we do with the hot tubs?" Gwen asked him.

"They're yours, but that statement better be carved off soon." Chris growled.

"Already done." Harold smiled as he came back into view, his voice shaky with worry. "I changed it so it now says 'Chris is a fabulous host."

Chris relaxed slightly. "Now if you had had that on there, you would've won." He sped off.

No one said anything. The Gophers did not cheer, and the Bass did not weep.

"Izzy." Courtney said hollowly, "Why on earth did you do that?"

Izzy's smile did not waver. "Because it was funny! Did you see his reaction? Priceless!"

"Let's kick her off." Duncan suggested. At this, Izzy's smile did drop.

"Me? Why? I'm the one who came up with the great idea!" Izzy protested.

"So? You fucked it up!" Eva screamed.

"Yeah, but I have more great ideas, so you should keep me." Izzy said smugly. "If you should vote for anyone, vote for Tyler. He's the cripple."

"No!" Lindsay gasped from the other team, as Tyler blanched.

"Wait!" The jock squeaked, as a few voices agreed with Izzy. "No! I can still be useful!"

Izzy winked apologetically at him as she walked off. Soon everyone was dispersed and Tyler wheeled himself off, in shock.

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Izzy.)**_

Izzy cackled. "Sorry Ty! Better you then me!"

_**(End Confessional Cam: Izzy.)**_

* * *

"Well, we won." Trent said hollowly.

"Why doesn't it feel like a victory then?" Katie asked, voice shaking.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Probably because someone's going to die, no?"

"Just shut up!" Beth screamed at him, taking Noah aback.

Noah lost his temper. "Fuck you!" He shouted back. "Don't get pissed at me just because I'm being fucking realistic here, Beth! If you can't handle that, that's just too goddamn bad!"

Gwen took Noah's side. "He's right you know, Beth."

Trent took Beth's side. "But he doesn't have to say it so heartlessly." He pointed out.

"Why would I say it full of emotion?" Noah said lowly. "Why would I try and make friends with you people when odds are we're all going to die? What good is that?"

"Because, like Beth said before, sugar." LeShawna said gently. "It's better to spend your last days being surrounded by friends then surrounded by enemies."

Noah blinked. He was silent. "I guess that's a point." he admitted quietly. He held out his hand to Beth. "Sorry, Beth."

Beth shook his hand quickly. "No worries." She smiled.

Heather, meanwhile, was watching with a queasy look on her face.

* * *

_**(Confessional Cam: Heather.)**_

Heather took a shuddering breath. "Oh god, why do these people have to become friends. It'd be so much easier if we could all be mean to each other." She takes a deep breath. "It's okay Heather, you are safe for today. Tone down the bitchiness but keep the drive to win. It's going to be okay.

_**(End Confessional Cam: Heather.)**_

* * *

It was now night time. Dinner had come and gone, and for one Bass, it was their last meal.

Everyone was in their respective cabin, when at eight-thirty, Chris called the Bass to the first ever elimination ceremony.

The Bass walked down, or in Tyler's case, wheeled down to the campfire ceremony, not a word being said between them.

"Welcome, Bass." Chris said with a grin on his face. The fire was lit and shadows danced outside the small circle of light.

Ten of the Bass took a seat, one was already in one.

"Welcome to the first ever Total Drama Island elimination ceremony." Chris smiled. "Tonight, one of you will be eliminated."

Everyone gulped, even Eva.

"Let's get it started, then." Chris smiled. He held up a tray with ten marshmallows. "The first marshmallow of the night goes too…Courtney."

Courtney whimpered in relief as she walked up and grabbed her marshmallow from Chris. She impaled it with a stick and toasted it over the fire, wondering who else would be joining her.

"The second marshmallow goes too…Eva." Chris continued.

Eva sighed in relief, join gin Courtney and accepting the high five she was offered.

Chris held up two marshmallows. "Geoff and Bridgette, you guys are safe."

Bridgette laughed in relief and buried her face in Geoff's chest, nearly crying with happiness.

As the blonde couplet grabbed their marshmallows and joined Eva and Courtney, Chris called Ezekiel safe.

Ezekiel touched his cross in relief, but looked sadly at the people who had not received marshmallows, knowing that one of them would not be with them tomorrow morning.

Chris held up the tray, with only five marshmallows on it. Six pairs of eyes watched the tray with fear in them.

"Harold and…Duncan." Chris said dramatically, and the two campers hugged each other in pure and unadulterated relief.

DJ, Sadie and Tyler looked at each other, panic in every molecule of their body. Izzy was chewing on a stick nervously.

"Sadie." Chris smiled, as the chubby girl broke down, sobbing as she entered the welcoming circle of already safe Bass members.

"Now, all three of you have good reasons for being here." Chris said, eyeing the remaining three. "DJ, you were the only chicken on your team. Tyler, you are temporarily crippled and could be a huge liability to your team. Izzy, your psycho comments really freaked people out, and you blew what should've been an easy win…however, I can say that the penultimate marshmallow goes too…DJ."

DJ fainted dead away.

As the interns dragged him to the infirmary, after assuring everyone he would be totally okay, the attention turned to Tyler and Izzy. The former was openly crying now, and Izzy was on her fourth stick. Both were eyeing the last marshmallow.

Chris smiled. "The final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

"What?!" Both Izzy and Tyler gasped, the former in a wild panic. Izzy was about to run for it, but Chef came out of the shadows and pinned her arms to her side.

"You guys? What? You fuckers!" Izzy screamed. Chris walked over to her removing his handgun from his waist and walking over to the struggling redhead.

"Izzy." Chris said, "I declare you the first person eliminated from Total Drama Island…"

"No! Wait! Izzy can be an intern!" Izzy wailed, her eyes rolling in her head. "Izzy wasn't supposed to be the one to die first! She was supposed to have seen the blood of at least six people!" **[3]**

Chris nodded to Chef, who kicked the red head in the back of the knee, sending her to her knees.

"Izzy," Chris said walking over to the redhead, who was now merely crying on the ground, "I declare your run in this competition…"

BAM.

"...Over."

…

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Bridgette took a shuddering breath. "I don't want any of them to die. But I have to vote for someone, Chris said." She thought for a moment. "I know Tyler is crippled, but Izzy scares me. I think it's only a matter of time before she gets overexcited and kills someone herself. I vote for Izzy._

_Courtney shivered. "God, this is a horrible horrible thing. I vote for Tyler. I don't want to lose anyone else on this team, and he is just a hinderance. I'm so sorry Tyler…_

_DJ whimpered. "I don't want anyone to die." He said, crying. "But Chris said I have to or else it'll be me getting the boot, so I vote for Izzy. She's really scary._

_Duncan sighed, running his hand through his mohawk. "Man, this bites. Izzy's fucking nuts, but Tyler busted his ankle. I really don't know who to vote for. I have friends on this team, and if Tyler still being here makes that a problem, I guess I vote for him. Sorry, man."_

_Eva stood in the confessional, expressionless. "Izzy cost us what should've been an easy win today. I don't care what she says about Tyler, we can't take the risk of her stupidly blowing challenges. At least Tyler gave his all, despite his new disability. I vote for Izzy."_

_Ezekiel looked at the camera. He held up his Bible. "See this? I found this exactly where I asked Tyler to put it. He's a good person, and Izzy is not. Someone who is gleeful at the thought of death needs to be taught a lesson, a very harsh one. I'm sorry Izzy, but you need to be enlightened, I vote for you."_

_Geoff looked downtrodden. "This is such a heavy bummer, dude. I don't want any of these chill people to go, but if I had to pick someone who harshes the mellow the most, it would be Izzy with all her excitement about death and stuff. Sorry, but I vote for you, you upset Bridgette badly."_

_Harold groaned. "This totally bites. Gosh. But Izzy is really clever, despite her flaws, and Tyler is crippled. So, unfortunately, that means I vote Tyler. Sorry._

_Izzy smiled. "How exciting! I feel bad for Tyler, sort of. But oh well! Everyone knows that it's gotta happen, right?" She cackles. "Bye-bye, Tyler!"_

_Sadie looked nervous. "I vote for Tyler. I think he's got the best shot of going home, and I need to live for Katie. So better him then me. I know it's harsh and sounds mean, but its the truth."_

_Tyler tried to keep it together. "I-I vote for Izzy." He said, his voice shaking. "How could she mess up the challenge and then set me up for elimination? It's not right….it's not right."_

* * *

**_Vote Count:_**

Izzy: Six Votes. (Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Tyler.)

**_Tyler: Five Votes. (Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, Sadie.)_**

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Noah, Heather, Owen, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, DJ.**_

_**Execution Order: Izzy.**_

* * *

_**[1]**_** _Oh how wrong you are, Noah._**

_**[2] That was a play on how epicly Harold failed at his jump.**_

**_[3] That was a play on how in cannon Izzy outlasted six other people before her first elimination._**

* * *

**Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	3. The Big Sleep!

**What's up all? I've been really inspired for this story, hence another quick update. I'd like to state that if anyone has any questions, please feel free to PM me and ask. I love responding to them!**

**A lot of you seemed puzzled and/or upset by Izzy's elimination, but, no offense, them's the breaks. In my head, Izzy would go totally nuts in an environment like that, even moreso then she already does in canon. Would you want someone that was gleefully talking about your death on your team? I think not. Case and point. If you still have a problem, please PM me :)! **

**Also, this chapter was tough to write, as I don't know how tense sleepy campers sitting around a fire can be, so apologies if it is not as good as the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's associations. I do, however, own the computer that I'm typing this with.**

* * *

The morning after Izzy's execution, all twenty-one campers were sitting in the Mess Hall, eating their meager breakfast.

"X number of days to live." Katie whined, lifting her gruel up with her spoon and letting it flop back into the bowl. "And he gives us this garbage? What's up with that?"

"What are you talking about?" Owen laughed. "This stuff is the bomb! WOOHOO!" He downed his fourteenth bowl.

"Jesus Christ, man." Trent said, scooting away from the obese optimist as Owen's stomach grumbled warningly.

"Ah," Owen sighed, tapping his tummy. "That's going to hurt coming out later."

"So." Heather called, scanning the Bass table. "I see you ousted Little Miss Crazy. I should thank you."

The Bass table ignored her, going quiet.

"Was it bad?" Justin asked curiously.

Courtney shivered, "It was horrible." she whimpered, trailing off in thought.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Over…" Chris said solemnly, putting his pistol back in his holster._

_Bridgette screamed, as did Sadie. The former buried her face into Geoff's chest for the fourth time that day._

"_Oh god." Duncan moaned, sounding nauseated. "She's still moving." _

_It was true, Izzy's lifeless body was going through a few last twitches as the brain shut down completely._

_Harold ran to the bushes and threw up, his retching stimulated Tyler, who wheeled as fast as he could away from the area. His retching was heard moments later._

"_Thank God DJ isn't here for this." Eva grumbled, staring at the body with pity. _

_Ezekiel, who had closed his eyes moments before Izzy's death and had not opened them since, spoke up. "Would someone be so kind as to guide me towards the cabin. I don't want to see her." _

_Courtney, who was trembling violently, grabbed Ezekiel's arm and lead him a few paces towards the direction of the cabins. Ezekiel cautiously opened and eye, and, upon seeing there were no dead bodies in his path, quickly hurried back to the cabin. _

_Sadie, who was now sobbing quietly, followed Ezekiel back to cabin, all but running._

"_You are one sick fuck." Duncan growled, turning his back on the body._

_Chris smiled. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just doing my job."_

"_He's right." Eva snarled at him, pointing at delinquent. "You're a sick, sick man. You're going to burn in hell."_

_Chris shrugged. "Cool, I'll get to hang with some pretty dope dudes, then." _

_Eva snarled again and stomped off, following Ezekiel and Sadie._

_Tyler came back, sick staining his chin. He quickly averted his eyes from Izzy's corpse, which had a neat hole in the right part of her forehead. It looked like someone had thrown a balloon filled with red paint on the ground and laid her on top of it. _

"_I, I, thank you guys." Tyler squeaked to his teammates._

_Duncan wasn't about to tell him that he voted for the jock, and merely slapped him on the back in a comforting sort of way. "Now that I look at it, this team made the right choice, dude." _

_Geoff nodded, though it was more of an awkward bob, considering Bridgette's head was in the way._

_Tyler smiled weakly. "I think I'm going to go lie down." He wheeled away down the dark path towards the cabins._

"_Well, all's done here." Chris yawned, checking his watch. "The clean-up crew should be by in a couple of minutes, so you all should scram."_

_Geoff nodded, and guided Bridgette towards the Bass's lodgings._

"_Where'd the ginger go?" Eva asked, squinting into the darkness. _

"_Probably back to the cabins." Courtney shrugged. "I heard him telling Tyler earlier how he has a mad sense of direction. I don't really know what that means, but whatever."_

_Duncan, Eva, and Courtney walked back to the cabins in silence._

**_In the Present._**

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Lindsay said, tears brimming in her big blue eyes. "That's so sad…poor Tyler! That must be nasty, having to throw up in a wheelchair!" The model, unable to contain her rudimentary attraction towards the crippled young man, ran over to the Bass table and hugged him, among gapes from everyone in the Mess Hall.

"At least it's not malice that drives her." LeShawna muttered.

"That's seriously horrible." Gwen sighed. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"We'll have to get used to it." Eva scowled. "Because I seriously doubt that we're going to win every challenge."

"Hey guys," Beth spoke up. "Did you guys notice those pictures last night?" She pointed to one of the walls of the Mess Hall.

Heads turned in unison to look at what Beth was pointing at.

"No, that's new." Noah said, interested.

On the wall between the wall with the door and the kitchen wall were twenty two pictures. Each one had a picture of one of the campers faces on it.

"They look electronic." Harold said, scratching his stubble.

"I think they're in alphabetical order." DJ said after giving the portraits a once over.

It was true, at the beginning there was Beth, followed by Bridgette, and ended with Trent and Tyler.

"I wonder what they're for." Ezekiel said curiously.

"They look electronic." Cody frowned, "But why would there be electronic photos of us in here?"

"I'll tell you why!" Chris grinned, coming through the threshold into the Mess Hall. He walked over to the wall and removed Izzy's portrait from it's spot. He slid all the other photos down and put Izzy's in front of Beth's.

"They're on a pulley? Cool!" Cody observed.

Chris clicked a button on Izzy's portrait, and the portrait switched photo's, to what Izzy looked like when she was dead. The portrait was now also in black and white.

Screams were emitted at the sudden appearance of the grotesque image, and many a breakfast were returned to the land of the living.

"That's sick." Gwen gasped, glaring daggers at the host. "Oh my god, Chris, are you fucking serious?"

"I do _not_ like Ida's new look!" Lindsay said, looking critically at the portrait.

Chris laughed. "Producers orders. A little…incentive, if you will! But we have no time to dwell on that! It's time to start your second challenge! Thirty seconds until penalties, not meet me at the megaphone!"

Everyone scrambled from their seats and ran outside. It was a beautiful morning, in stark contrast to the day that was to come.

"Good! We're all here!" Chris laughed as Owen emerged from the Mess Hall, groaning in pain as his stomach churned.

"Chris, I didn't even get to finish breakfast!" Harold said, irritated.

Chris rolled his eyes, pretending to wipe a tear away. "I'm so sorry, Harold, I didn't realize. Why don't you go in and finish?"

Harold smiled. "Wow, really?"

"NO!" Chris laughed right in his face. "You campers should be grateful that you got food at all! Originally, you'd have to do this challenge on an empty stomach, but I stood up for you! I said, 'Hey, producers, there is no way they'd be able to do that and survive, on an empty stomach!'"

Most of the campers looked fearful at the word 'Survive'.

"Well then," Trent shifted nervously. "What's the challenge?"

"You have to…run a 20KM lap around the lake!"

Eva scoffed. "Child's play."

"What?!" Tyler exclaimed nervously. "How the hell am I supposed to go twenty kilometers in a wheelchair? That's nuts!"

"Easy, jockstrap. I got you." Eva smirked, grabbing Tyler by the handles' of his wheelchair.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

Duncan glared at the camera. "I may be glad that Madam Freaky is gone, but Tyler's a liability. If it were up to me, I'd just leave him to his own devices and watch him self destruct."

**(End Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

* * *

"Alright. We're starting in five, four, three, two, one, go!" Chris announced, as the twenty-one campers took off across the dewy grass towards the lake at varying speeds.

"Oh god!" Owen groaned, not having made it twenty yards. His stomach was not sounding so good.

"Hit the deck!" Owen warned as he sprinted towards the outhouse. Terrifying noises were heard from inside.

"Looks like the boy can run when he needs the can." LeShawna scoffed as she ran. "He better not cost us this."

"I don't think so." Gwen guessed, also running. "Harold and Sadie aren't exactly the most fit. And if Owen can run like that, we can always tell him there is a five-star meal at the other end."

Katie suppressed a chuckle. "You think that'd work?"

"It's worth a try." Gwen shrugged. "And if it fails, on his head be it."

* * *

Two hours and ten minutes later, a chain of some sorts had formed. Eva and Tyler were at the head of the pack, the latter still being wheeled in his wheelchair. Behind them a ways were DJ, then Trent and Courtney, then Duncan, then Ezekiel, then Justin. Another couple of tens of yards back, Gwen and Katie had left LeShawna when she needed to take a break, and had caught up to Heather. Farther back were Cody Beth, Bridgette, Geoff and Lindsay. Bringing up the rear were Noah, Harold and Sadie. Farther back was Owen, but he was so far back there person in second to last, Harold, couldn't even see the fat boy.

"Damn, Eva." Tyler said, impressed. "You're way ahead of the pack, with me as baggage."

Eva shrugged. "I do harder stuff then this as my daily workout." She bragged truthfully.

"Awesome…hey, is that the Mess Hall again?" Tyler said excitedly, pointing ahead.

Eva smirked. "Yup."

Eva pushed Tyler into the Mess Hall, where they both skidded to a stop. Eva wasn't even breathing hard.

"Well, that was expected." Chris smirked, standing in front of a booth that was being blocked by a curtain.

"What's that?" Tyler asked, trying to see through the curtain. Chef's spatula smacked him on the back of the head.

"None of your gosh darn business, cracker!" Chef screamed at him. Tyler quickly rolled away from him, muttering a "God, sorry" under his breath.

"Made it, eh!" Ezekiel gasped, trudging over to a table and slamming into a chair, chest heaving.

"Ezekiel, third place, not too shabby." Chris nodded. "Last time we checked the footage, DJ was a head of you, along with Duncan, Courtney and Trent."

"I passed Duncan earlier," Ezekiel said, still breathing hard. "Then Trent took a break and Courtney was tying her shoe. DJ took a detour because he thought he saw a snake."

Chris nodded. "Interesting, interesting."

DJ walked through the door, winded. "Whoo!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to Ezekiel.

"Good job, DJ. Fourth place." Chris nodded as Courtney entered the cabin, soon followed by Duncan. Trent came a short period afterwards.

One by one, they all arrived, for the most part. Justin, then Gwen, then Heather, and after that Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Lindsay, Cody, Beth, and Noah.

"Whose left?" Courtney asked as Noah trudged through the door, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Chris checked a clipboard. "Sadie, Harold, LeShawna and Owen."

"Great." Gwen groaned. "There's no way Owen's going to make it back before the others."

Someone crawled through the door way.

"Sadie!" Katie cheered. "Oh yay, you made it!"

Sadie grinned, panting as she straightened up. "Oh yay! LeShawna's right behind me though."

Sure enough, not thirty seconds later LeShawna came loafing in, collapsing in a seat next to Gwen.

"That." She said, "Was horrible."

"Welp, it looks like we're only waiting for Harold and Owen." Chris shrugged, looking down at his watch.

Twenty minutes went by before Harold came in.

The Bass breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is that fat piece of shit?" Heather yelled angrily, kicking the table. "We just lost the challenge because of him!"

Chris coughed. "Wait, you thought that was the challenge?"

Twenty pairs of eyes stared at him in confusion.

"That wasn't the challenge?" Trent asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. He laughed with relief. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on!" Courtney complained. "How was that not the challenge?"

"Because…it wasn't the challenge." Chris said, confused. "What part aren't you getting?"

"Well then what's the challenge?" Sadie asked, still panting.

"That will be announced as soon as Owen gets here." The host smirked.

A half an hour went by.

"Seriously?" Chris said, extremely aggravated. He radioed Chef. "Where is he, Chef?"

"Just reached the twelfth kilometer." Came Chef's gravelly voice through the machine.

"Yeah…no." Chris said. "Pick him up and bring him here."

Within five minutes Owen was back in the Mess Hall, a sweating, shuddering, gasping mess.

"Seriously?" Justin asked, annoyed. "I know you're out of shape man, but twelve kilometers in like three hours? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…must…have…condition." Owen gasped, clutching his large stomach in pain.

"Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it." Heather scoffed, moving her attention from Owen to Chris. "So, douchebag, what's the actual challenge, or are you just going to have us do more painful physical exertions with no point whatsoever?"

"Well, that technically was the first part of the challenge…" Chris said, changing the subject shortly. "But first, whose _hungry_?" He pulled the curtain down.

Gasps were heard.

"That's…beautiful." Cody admitted, looking at the five-star buffet table laid out in front of them.

"Food! Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered, forgetting his exhaustion completely and running to grab a plate.

"Oh my gosh, this is so much better then that disgusting gruel." Beth said happily.

"Yes, yes it is." Chris smirked.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Gwen:)**

Gwen sighed, "Why do I feel that there is an ulterior motive for Chris giving us that delicious food?

**(End Confessional Cam: Gwen:)**

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Owen:)**

Owen grinned. "The food…was so, so good!" He sighed dreamily. "The eggs, the sasuage, and the best thing of all…the platter of baked beans with the tureen of maple syrup!" Owen gets choked up, wiping a way a tear. His face then turned sober. "The thing is, whenever I eat baked beans…I fart. A lot." He chuckled, then farts. "The first blow has fallen."

**(End Confessional Cam: Owen:)**

* * *

Half an hour later, the rest of the campers had finally polished off most of the buffet. Many were holding their stomachs, and a few had food coma-esque looks on their faces.

"Alright, time for part two!" Chris said excitedly.

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen groaned, sounding bloated.

"Nope!" Chris laughed, blowing the fat boy off, "If you will all follow me outside to the campfire!"

Without waiting for an answer, he left the Mess Hall. The campers staggered after him, tired, sore, and chock full of tasty food.

"Alright, the second part of your second challenge will start soon!" Chris announced. "I suggest you all get comfy," He warned, as Chef started to start a fire in the background. "Because you are going to be here for a long, long time."

"Like how long?" Ezekiel asked curiously.

"As long as it takes for all but one of you to fall asleep! That's right baby, its an Awakeathon!"

"A wha?" Owen mumbled, groggy already.

"A-wake-a-thon." Chris sounded it out for him. "Don't fall asleep, is basically what it is. The last person standing wins for their team."

"Gee, how original." Noah quipped, pulling out a book.

"Wait a second…" Bridgette realized. "The twenty kilometer run and the delicious food banquet, was that all to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"Well, good luck to you all!" Chris smirked, promptly ignoring the surfer. "You can't leave without permission, by the way."

"What about sustenance?" Harold inquired. "Will you at least feed us?"

Chris waved the nerd off with a dismissive hand. "Don't worry, you'll be taken care of." He left the scene.

"All right, this shouldn't be too hard." Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah." Duncan smirked. "I've had plenty of experience pulling all nighters in Juvie. With some of your bunkmates you might not want to be unconscious."

Justin cringed. "Too much info, dude."

"Let's just start this thing already." Heather snapped.

"I believe we started a couple minutes ago." Cody chuckled, throwing an arm around the queenie.

"Big mistake." LeShawna chuckled to Gwen as Heather started beating up the pervert.

* * *

"It's been twelve hours so far…" Chris narrated, surveying the twenty-one campers. "And no one has succumbed to the sleep just yet…though some are closer then others." The host was talking about Owen, who was dozing next to Cody.

"Hmm…balls." Owen giggled. He was able to struggle the fight for consciousness for a few more seconds before the oaf finally lost the battle, slamming onto his back as sleep over took him.

A scoreboard near the campfire ticked, sending the score from 11-10 Gophers to 10-10 Even.

"And the first one goes down." Chris cackled.

"Damnit, we just lost our numbers advantage." Trent breathed.

"Please." Noah yawned, "It was pretty obvious for the past four hours he was going down fast." He shifted his eyes. "Chris, I gotta take a piss. Can you give me five minutes?"

Chris nodded. "Hurry back." He said, not really paying attention.

Noah nodded and left.

Eva, meanwhile, was eyeing one of her fellow competitors very closely, on edge. She had her music in her ears, and was tapping her foot to the beat as she suspiciously looked over her suspect.

"Hey! Pretty boy!" The fitness model barked. Several people jumped.

"Jesus, Eva!" Tyler exclaimed, startled.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney grouched.

Eva nodded her head at the model. "He's been standing still like that for forty-five minutes. Gives me a suspicious feeling."

Justin was standing looking out into the darkness with his hands on his hips, eyes wide open.

Geoff approached the model curiously. "Dude?" He asked, peering at him. "You there, bro?" He waved his hand in front of Justin's face. "Hellll-ooo?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face, startling the model.

"Huh? Wha?" Justin yawned, shaking his head and…opening his eyes?

Gwen and LeShawna, who had joined Geoff out of pure curiosity, cringed back in momentary surprise.

"Hey!" Eva shouted triumphantly, somehow not awakening Owen. "He had his eyes painted, I saw it!"

Chris, who had been reading a book, looked up excitedly. "No way. I gotta see this!" He jogged over to the small group who had gathered around Justin, who was trying in vain to wipe the make-up off.

"Blink." Chris instructed, and the model did so, showing the painted eyes that had been drawn on his eyelids.

Chris stared at them for a second, before chuckling. "Nice!" He laughed, slapping the model on the back. "But, you're still out, dude."

Justin yawned. "Worth a try." He shrugged nervously to his teammates, receiving a couple annoyed glances. He sighed and walked over to the fire, falling asleep again.

The scoreboard clicked to 9-10 Bass.

Courtney nodded grimly. "Good, we've taken the lead."

Ezekiel nudged Courtney. "Uh, I think not, eh." He said quietly, jerking his thumb over to DJ, who was fast asleep, a thumb in his mouth.

Duncan scoffed, seeing DJ's sleeping form. "Useless." He muttered, as the scoreboard clicked to 9-9.

Noah came back at that moment. He looked at DJ and Justin. "Looks like I missed some serious action." He deadpanned, walking back over to his book.

Katie chuckled. "I was on the edge of my seat the whole time."

Noah smirked. "Not bad on the sarcasm. You have to work at not laughing at your own wit though."

"He seems happy." Beth whispered to Lindsay, who stared at her, confused.

"Who?" She yawned. Her expression turned to one of sleepy confusion. "Wait, I'm confused."

Beth sighed. "Never mind."

"Oh my gosh." Sadie yawned from across the fire. "I am like, so tired."

"Don't fall asleep, Sadie!" Katie warned. "We have to pull th-th-through." She yawned as well. "Oh my gosh, you like, made me yawn!" She laughed, as Sadie clapped excitedly.

"I bet that myth is true!" Sadie said, yawning again.

"Actually it is." Harold interjected. "They proved that in Mythbusters."

Katie yawned again.

"Oh no! We should stop yawning! We're going to make each other fall asleep!" Sadie exclaimed, covering her mouth. It was too late, however, and within five minutes Katie was asleep.

"Sorry, *yawn*, Katie." Sadie murmured sleepily. "I…gotta…stay…awake." On that last word, her head thudded down onto her chest and she slid over, fast asleep.

The scoreboard now read 8-8.

"Still anybody's game." Cody grinned sleepily, walking over to Lindsay and resting his head on her lap.

LeShawna growled at him. "You got six seconds to get off of her before I tear you a new one, pervert."

Cody, despite the tiredness aching his entire body, quickly got off the blonde, who had not seemed to notice his presence. He slumped down next to Trent, dejected.

"Why do none of the girls want a piece of the Codester?" He yawned at the musician.

Trent frowned, seeing an opportunity to help Cody. He didn't take it. "Just keep trying, man." He said hollowly, before asking Chris if he could use the bathroom.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Trent.)**

"I know, what I did was bad." Trent said guiltily, "But c'mon, it's a life and death situation. Better that creepy pervert then me, I'm just saying." He gives the camera a look. "You would've done the same!"

**(End Confessional: Trent.)**

* * *

As Trent left for the bathroom, Tyler was absentmindedly flicking one of the rims of his wheelchair, transfixed as it spun around and around.

Ezekiel noticed this. "Everything okay, Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler sighed tiredly. "Well, no."

Ezekiel at down beside him. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked kindly.

"Well, it's just…about last night." Tyler mumbled. "I was so close…SO close to dying last night. Chris said it was a six-to-five vote. And to think that some of the people who were consoling me last night had to dislike the fact that I'm still breathing."

Ezekiel said nothing, waiting for Tyler to continue. When he didn't, the homeschooler spoke up.

"Well, if it makes a difference, I didn't vote for you." Ezekiel said quietly. "And I know that Geoff and Bridgette didn't either."

"They didn't?" Tyler looked up. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I asked them to not vote for you."' Ezekiel replied.

Tyler sat there in stunned silence. "You…what?" He choked out. "So you saved my life?"

Ezekiel smiled. "No, Tyler, that's where you're wrong. Their response was that they were already planning on it. And that's only half of us. Three more people also didn't vote for you."

Tyler turned his head to look at the Geoff and Bridgette. He nodded to Ezekiel. "Thank's man."

He left the prairie boy and wheeled over to the blonde duo, who were currently snuggling in front of the fire.

"Hey dude." Geoff greeted, seeing the red-clad jock approaching them.

"What's up?" Bridgette yawned, clearly falling asleep.

"Well," Tyler smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd just like to thank the two of you so much for not voting for me. I know it must've been hard, I just…" He trailed off, unable to find words to express his feelings.

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder, straining through the confines of Bridgette on his chest. "No worries, man. We made the right decision."

Tyler smiled. "So how are you holding up?"

Geoff shrugged, "As okay as you can be in this situation."

"How about Bridgette?" Tyler questioned, looking down at the now sleeping form of the blonde.

Geoff looked sadly down at her calmly breathing form. "Not so rad, bro. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

Tyler nodded sympathetically. "It sucks, man…do you feel that your closeness with her could be a bad thing, you know, later on?"

Geoff winced, as if in physical pain. "I don't know, dude. I'd rather not think about it, if that's okay…"

Tyler yawned, nodding in understand. "Okay man…" He yawned again. "I'll…I'll…catch you…" He drifted off to sleep.

Geoff smiled at his slumped form, before returning to gaze at the fire.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Geoff.)**

Geoff sighs. "I know that me and Bridge getting close is probably a really, really bad idea. But I honestly can't help it." He rubs his eyes tiredly. "I mean, she's the nicest, prettiest girl I've ever met, and we just click really hard." His voice cracks. "But…when it comes down to it…I don't know, man."

**(End Confessional Cam: Geoff.)**

* * *

"We're winning again." Heather smirked to Trent, who nodded happily.

"How are you holding up?" The guitar played asked.

"A little tired, but I can keep going." Heather said confidently.

"That's not what I meant." Trent said quietly. "You're really different then from how you were yesterday. What happened?"

Heather looked at him blankly. "Oh. Uh, well, I just realized my strategy was the wrong one." She admitted. "This was very different then how I imagined it when I first got my letter."

Trent nodded. "Unfortunately, I feel the same way. I wish everyone hated each other." His eyes drifted to Geoff and Bridgette. "But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Heather's eyes were on Katie and Sadie. "Why did they have to chose them? It's so cruel."

"Because." Noah entered, walking over and joining them. "Ratings, money, and entertainment."

"You think people are laughing at us?" Trent asked, looking disgusted at the thought.

"Noah's right." Heather frowned. "People may not be laughing at us, but it's entertainment, even if it's horrifying entertainment."

"Sick bastards." Trent muttered.

Noah smirked. "I'll make sure to give them hell when I get out of here."

"Someone's confident." The ravenhead scoffed. "I'll have you know that I plan on winning this."

"So does everybody here!" Noah groaned, for what he felt like the millionth time.

Neither two answered him. There was a stony silence now amongst the trio.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Noah rolled his eyes, yawning as he walked off. He went over to the fire, sitting down and stretching out. Within minutes he was asleep.

Gwen noticed this. "He just gave up…what's up with that?"

LeShawna jerked out of her trance. "Hm?" She mumbled sleepily. "Do I need to castrate Cody?"

"Not yet." Beth said, glaring daggers at Cody, who was currently leaning against a log, staring into the fire.

"What's join' on?" LeShawna asked again.

"Just him." Gwen muttered, lifting an arm carelessly towards a now sleeping Noah.

"What? You got a crush on his scrawny ass?" The sister asked, still confused.

"No, Lindsay." Gwen joked. "He just walked over there and sat down. He gave up."

LeShawna made a tired noise as she stretched, snuggling back against the warm dirt and closing her eyes. "That's nice, sugar."

Gwen sighed as her friend left the Awakethon.

* * *

Three hours later, the score was still 6-6. The only people showing serious signs of tiredness were Cody, Harold and Beth.

"Guess nerds are too used going to bed early to make sure they get to school on time." Duncan chuckled, eyeing the three dozing teens.

"Shut up." Harold croaked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Y-y-yeah." Cody gasped, yawning loudly. "Ugh, I can't fall asleep." He yawned again. "If we lose…then I couldn't get any play." His head thumped onto his shoulder. "That would not be cool…" those were his last words before he drifted into unconsciousness.

Lindsay yawned. "Caden fell asleep, Bertha." She said to Beth. "Bertha?" Upon closer examination, Beth too had fallen asleep.

"Looks like we might have this." Duncan's whisper to Courtney had a relieved tone.

She nodded, but didn't answer. For the past thirty-five minutes or so she had been consistently moving, believing that that would keep her awake.

"Stop that." Eve now barked at her.

Courtney looked at her, annoyed. "Why?"

"Because, moron, you're tiring yourself out." The health nut rolled her eyes. "Do you think that constantly moving will keep your body from shutting down for rest? No, of course it won't. You'll collapse, now stop it."

"Fine." Courtney said, an edge of defiance still in her voice. She sat down, her cheeks slightly pink, while Duncan eyed you with an amused expression.

"You know, Courtney." He winked at her. "If we weren't in this type of situation, I think you and I would get along just fine." **[1]**

Courtney ignored him, and was instead solemnly staring at Harold, who had just fallen asleep. "We still have the lead." She finally whispered.

"Five to four." Duncan nodded, looking at the Gophers. "I'm surprised that one dumb blonde with the big cans is still awake. Maybe she forgot how to sleep?"

Geoff scoffed from across the fire, but couldn't keep the chuckle from his mouth. "You're such an asshole."

"Geoff! Almost forgot about you." Duncan smirked. "How are you holding up?"

Geoff shrugged. "Not bad at all, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet."

Duncan nodded in agreement. "I feel you, man."

A thump was heard, making everyone jump. They turned to see Lindsay, conked out on the ground, fast asleep.

"No." Gwen groaned, not looking that tired. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry." Trent said, stifling a yawn. "I'll be around a while longer."

Heather nodded, determination etched on her face. "Me too. We are not losing this challenge."

* * *

It was now just past the twenty-four hour mark, the sun high in the sky, and still no one had succumbed yet, though it was pretty clear who was going next.

"Just fall asleep." Ezekiel said to Courtney, who was pinching her arm viciously in order to stay awake.

"Seriously." Duncan told her. "You've done well enough, no one's going to vote you off."

"It's not that." Courtney winced, pinching harder. "I just don't want to lose at all."

"Just go to bed." Eva growled. "Seriously."

Courtney struggled on for another minute or so before finally caving in. "Fine." She grumbled. She lay down, and was asleep before she hit the ground.

"God, I'm tired." Geoff yawned, cramped under the still sleeping Bridgette.

As if on cue, Chris arrived with a fresh cup of coffee and a blow horn.

"Oh dear Lord." Ezekiel whimpered, as the remaining seven campers quickly covered their ears as Chris blared his horn.

"Oh c'mon!" Courtney yelled, jerking awake. "I just fell asleep!"

"Dear fourteen losers, you may now leave and relax until the challenge is over." Chris smirked. "As for you seven, stay put, we have some fun for you."

Trent and Heather glanced at each other nervously.

As the fourteen campers that were out of the challenge left to go do their own things, Chris pulled a large book out of a bag on the ground next to him. "The cultural history of Canada." He read aloud the title.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Heather groaned.

"A popup book." Chris finished, laughing at all the horrified reactions from the campers. "Jeez," He chuckled. "Judging by your reactions, you would think somebody died!" **[2]**

"This challenge just got a lot shorter." Geoff chuckled.

Eva scoffed, putting her music back in. "No worries. I don't have to hear his annoying voice. I'll be fine."

"Ah, ah ah." Chris tutted, holding his hand out. "Music. Now. No advantages, that's not fair."

Eva sighed. "Should of kept my mouth shut." She grumbled, reluctantly handing him the music player. "I'll get that back, right?"

Chris nodded in assurance, returning his attention to the book. "Chapter one:" Chris narrated. "The Beaver. Canada's national animal and a 'dam' fine hat."

* * *

"Chapter seven." Chris narrated again. "The origin of the 'eh'. In 1840…"

In the hour it had taken for Chris to read six chapters, Geoff had succumbed to sleep. Eva wasn't looking much more awake then him without her music.

"Trent?" Gwen asked, staring at the musician, who had his eyes barely open. "C'mon Trent, we can't lose."

"Don't worry abiejsofije." He collapsed on the ground, fast asleep.

"Hah!" Duncan said, bored out of his skull. "Numbers advantage!"

"How the hell are you even still up?" Heather asked Ezekiel, who was in nowhere near as abad of shape as everyone else.

Ezekiel shrugged. "When you live on a farm, you learn to have a lot of endurance, and I'm also keeping faith in staying awake."

"I see." Eva said, nodding. She nodded again, and again and again in a rhythmic motion until she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Two on two." Gwen sighed, eyeing Heather.

"It begins." Duncan smirked.

* * *

Four hours went by until the next person dropped.

"All by myself." The alone teammate sighed.

"It's 2-1…Bass!" Chris announced, having just finished chapter twenty-seven. He glanced at Heather's sleeping form. "She was doing so well, too."

"We got this." Duncan muttered to Ezekiel, who had deteriorated greatly in the last hour.

"Yea." Ezekiel yawned, staring at Gwen.

* * *

Two hours later, the three contestants were all still awake.

"I gotta take a leak." Duncan moaned.

"Go for it." Chris nodded. "But a camera guy is going to follow you to make sure you don't sneak a few snoozes."

"Fine." Duncan glared. "But stay out of the stall!" He addressed the camera guy, who nodded.

Ten minutes later, he had still not returned.

"Benny." Chris radioed the camera guy. "Find out what's up."

Ezekiel and Gwen stared blearily at the host as he waited for an answer.

"He's out." said Benny.

Gwen and Ezekiel both sighed, and Chris was looking forward to an epic finale, but would find to be disappointed. It was mere seconds before the next person collapsed.

"The winner is, surprisingly…" Chris announced. "Ezekiel and the Killer Bass!"

There was no one to cheer, but Ezekiel smiled, before falling back asleep…

* * *

Ezekiel woke up in his bunk. He looked around, still exhausted. He didn't see anyone. Worried, he clambered out of bed and stumbled towards the Mess Hall. It was getting dark now, and he had to squint into the twilight to find the Mess Hall. He yawned as he entered the Mess Hall.

"Hey Zeke!" Tyler smiled, waving to the homeschooler. He and the entirety of the Bass team were at the table, eating dinner. The Gophers were there as well, but their team was dead silent.

Ezekiel sat down in between Tyler and Harold.

"Nice work, man. Thanks." Harold smiled, clapping Ezekiel on the back.

"Yes, thank you." Bridgette said weakly. She, of course, was sitting next to Geoff.

"So, what did I miss?" The scrawny toque-wearing fellow asked his team.

* * *

The Gopher table was silent.

LeShawna broke the silence. "Look, are we going to talk about it or just vote?"

"I say we just vote." Katie whimpered.

"No, we need to talk about it." Heather said, talking like she was out a business meeting. "I have a couple suggestions."

"I don't want to hear them." Beth said nervously, afraid one of them would be her.

"Don't worry, it's not you." She scoffed. "First off." She steamrolled, ignoring the protests. "I want to defend a person."

"Who? Yourself?" Noah quipped.

"Shut it, no!" Heather snapped. "I say we don't vote for Gwen. She did the best out of all of us."

Gwen looked surprised. "Wow…okay. Thank's Heather."

"I can agree with that. She wasn't even in consideration for my vote." Noah sighed, returning to his meal. "Here's my input." He said drolly. "I say we just not tell anyone, and if that works out poorly, then we discuss next time we lose."

"I can deal with that." Cody nodded quickly.

Gwen shot him a glare.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Heather.)**

Heather sighed. "So, my defending Gwen wasn't only out of kindness, though I honestly think she doesn't deserve to be booted after staying up for nearly forty hours straight." She flips her hair. "Besides, I think I know who the bottom two, if not three, will be tonight. It's pretty obvious."

**(End Confessional Cam: Heather.)**

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Cody.)**

"Man, I'm glad we didn't discuss in depth." Cody chuckled. "I might have to tone my manly charms down a bit, I seem to be confusing the she-beasts." He flexes his arms. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll still manage to convince them all. Having an orgy would be cool, minus Sadie and Eva, of course, they're ugly." He smirks. "I am so cool."

**(End Confessional Cam: Cody.)**

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Trent.)**

Trent looks extremely guilty. "I feel really bad for my actions earlier, and I feel Cody isn't like this in normal situations, so I decided to help him out, just this once.

**(End Confessional Cam: Trent.)**

* * *

Chef walked out from the kitchen. "How are you maggots enjoying the food?"

Everyone quickly proclaimed how tasty it was.

Chef nodded. "Good. Now you!" He addressed the Gophers. "Elimination time! Go!"

The talking stopped in the Mess Hall, except for Lindsay, who asked, "The what?"

As the Gophers stood up and started filing out, the Bass started wondering who of them they wouldn't see again.

* * *

The campers trudged over to the campfire, which was lit and burning brightly. Chris stood in his usual place. He waited whist everyone settled down on a stump.

"Welcome campers." Chris said solemnly. "Welcome to the first Screaming Gopher's elimination ceremony. I have ten marshmallows on this plate, but there are only eleven of you. If I call your name, please grab a marshmallow and toast it…Gwen."

The goth said nothing as she quickly sat up, hurrying over to Chris and taking a marshmallow, impaling it on a stick as she held it over the flames.

"Let's see…we have a marshmallow for…Katie."

"Oh my gosh." The twiggy girl sighed as she joined Gwen at the fire, both looking at the remaining nine campers with wide eyes.

"A marshmallow for…Trent." Chris smirked, watching as the musician ran over to the two girls and smiled at them, noticing the palpable fear in the eyes of the possible corpses.

"Three marshmallows." Chris smirked, lifting the tray a tad higher. "Three safe campers…Beth, Lindsay, and Justin."

Beth started crying as Justin breathed a sigh of relief. Lindsay politely asked. "Yes?"

"Uh…grab a marshmallow?" Chris asked, showing her the tray.

"Ooh, yummy!" Lindsay giggled, grabbing one and toasting it over the fire.

Chris looked at the remaining five: Noah, Cody, LeShawna, Heather and Owen.

"LeShawna." Chris said. LeShawna laughed with relief and walked over to Chris, grabbing the symbol of safety and joining the circle of terrified campers.

"Wait, what?" Owen asked, something other than optimism creeping into his voice for the first time.

Cody gulped in fear, trying to hold his bladder. "No, really?" He whispered.

Heather smirked, eyeing the tray.

Noah looked bored and confident.

"Noah, you're safe, dude." Chris told the bookworm. Noah smirked and grabbed his marshmallow, nodding thanks to his team as he joined them.

"The penultimate marshmallow." Chris proclaimed, holding it up for all three remaining campers to see. "Heather. You're safe."

"What?" Beth whispered, surprised as the raven head grabbed her marshmallow.

"Cody, Owen. Bottom two." Chris told them. Both boys now looked terrified. Cody was trembling like a leaf and Owen was farting nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

you." Chris pointed at the safe boy.

"What?" Gwen asked angrily. "No way, are you fucking serious?"

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Noah quipped.

Cody grabbed his marshmallow, shaking with relief. "Thank you." He muttered, not looking at his teammates.

Owen stood up, mouth agape. He seemed frozen in shock. "Wait, really?" He asked weakly.

Chris sighed, nodding. "I'm afraid so, Owen. You got five votes."

Owen started crying. "No…why guys?" He asked his teammates through tear filled eyes. "Why?" He repeated the word over and over again as Chris walked over to him. He yanked Owen's hand out and placed something inside it.

Owen looked down through his tear-filled eyes and saw a small white pill.

"What is it?" He asked, hiccuping.

"Cyanide." Chris told him, causing the oaf to break down in a fresh wave of sobs.

"I don't want to force it down your throat, big guy." Chris sighed, "So can you just make it easier and swallow it yourself?"

Owen looked at the pill in his hand and then back at his teammates, all who were avoiding his gaze.

"Why?" He asked one final time, before bringing the pill to his mouth and popping it in. He swallowed, looking around. "How long does it-" He coughed. Dropping to his knees, he started retching, but nothing was coming out. Beth and Katie screamed and ran back to the cabins, away from the convulsing young man. Everyone else was soon to follow, abandoning the dying boy.

Owen's face turned red, then purple, then started to grey. He went prone and started twitching, foam spewing from his mouth. Another thirty seconds later, it was over.

Chris stood over the body. "Welp, easy clean up." He laughed. He turned to the camera. "That's camper number two gone! Who will go next time? How will the Bass react to Owen's departure? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Beth crossed her arms. "I hate this, but if I had to pick one person…I pick Heather. She's been really bitchy, and even though she did well in the challenge and Cody's a pervert, I think the team would suffer the least without her." She turns red. "I may or may not have convinced Lindsay to do the same. I think she's going to be the one going._

_Cody looked nervous. "I need some pussy before I leave, so I vote for Owen. He's a walking gas bag, and Trent told me it would be in my best interest to vote for Owen. Sorry dude. Better you than me."_

_Gwen looked annoyed. "I thought I'd feel more torn about this, but Cody's making it really difficult. Sorry Cody, but it's not exactly like you are a good person._

_Heather looked thoughtful. "The perv? No…he can be eliminated anytime, we should get rid of someone, slightly less annoying maybe, but this way the camp will be more sanitary. I vote for Owen."_

_Justin looked slightly worried. "I hope that goof at the challenge won't paint a target on my handsome back." He tapped his head. "Out of everyone on my team, Owen made some creepy comments about me and stank up the cabin last night. I hate to vote for anyone, but he's making it the most unpleasant for me."_

_Katie looked determined. "I feel I'm safe, which is good for me, and Sadie is on the winning team, which is also good. I vote for Cody, he needs to leave, it's only a matter of time before he molests someone."_

_LeShawna tapped her foot. "Well, Cody's a perv, and I get that enough at home. He's making plenty of people here uncomfortable, and I know he's goin' tonight."_

_Lindsay looked confused. "Bertha told me to vote for Helga? I have no idea what that means…"_

_Noah sighed, rubbing his temples. "Dear god, this is a lot harder in practice then in concept. I guess I vote for Owen. It sucks voting off the person with the most optimism, but he's creasing people and those farts of his are deadly."_

_Owen ate some food. He farted. Sniffing, he said, "Well, Cody is defenitly the weirdest on our team. He's super into girls! How weird is that? I guess I vote for him." He stares at the camera. "Wait! I mean—" _

_Trent, guilty, explained himself. "I felt really guilty about throwing Cody under the bus. I was tired and wasn't thinking straight, that was seriously uncool, so I convinced Noah, Justin, Cody, and maybe Heather to vote for Owen. Sorry big guy, but now I'm even with Cody, guilt free."_

* * *

_**Vote Count:**_

_**Owen: Five Votes. (Cody, Heather, Justin, Noah, Trent.)**_

_**Cody: Four Votes. (Gwen, Katie, LeShawna, Owen.)**_

_**Heather: Two Votes. (Beth, Lindsay.)**_

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Noah, Heather, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, DJ.**_

_**Execution Order: Izzy, Owen**__**.**_

* * *

_**[1] Explaining how Duncney won't happen in this universe, though there is attraction. Sorry people.**_

_**[2] Chris is a douchebag. Pun's R Us.**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it, I don't think it was my best chapter, but Dodgebrawl will be much more exciting, since there is actual action in that.**_


	4. Dodgebrawl!

**Hey guys! What's going on? Time for chapter four, Dodgebrawl! Hope you enjoy, and I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's associations. **

* * *

"Wake up, campers!"

Chris's voice blared through the early morning, just as Harold's wristwatch clicked 7:00 AM.

"Gah!" Geoff shrieked, being startled from his sleep. He thrashed around under his blankets before slipping off his bed, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Ugh." Ezekiel winced, holding his head. "So…tired. Usually I'm up at this time!"

Duncan, however, was not taking the wake-up call so lightly. "Fucking _*whoa, racial slur*_. I'll shove his smug megaphone straight up his tight little ass." He growled from underneath his pillow.

"Just chill out." Harold scolded, frowning as DJ looked offended.

"Sorry DJ." Duncan apologized. "No offense towards you, just pissed at that crap pile."

DJ sighed, "It's okay."

Tyler hoisted himself onto his wheelchair, wobbling slightly due to his poor sense of balance. "Anyone know who the Gophers, err, discharged?"

"I was asleep." Duncan groaned, flopping back onto his pillow, eyes shut tight.

"Me too." Ezekiel yawned, but got up and stretched, rather then falling back asleep.

"I don't know who." Geoff squirmed uncomfortably, "But I heard Katie and Beth scream last night, so I think they're still here."

"Guess we'll find out when we enter the Mess Hall." Harold gulped nervously, stretching his collar as he pulled on his signature teal shirt.

* * *

Eva exhaled deeply as she finished her morning workout, not at all tired from the previous challenge.

"Jesus, Eva." Courtney exclaimed, rubbing her eyes as she reluctantly stepped out of bed. "How can you do that?"

Eva shrugged. "You build up stamina over time."

"Why'd you get all burly and muscle-ridden anyways?" Sadie asked innocently, sitting up in bed.

Eva's expression darkened. "I'd rather not talk about it." She growled.

"Okay!" Sadie yawned sleepily. Suddenly the sleepy look was gone and a look of horror replaced it. "Oh my god, what if Katie got…no, she couldn't have, oh my god, I have to go check!" She was about to race outside in her pajama, but Courtney's hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't worry, Sadie." Courtney said soothingly. "As weird and horrible as it is to say this, but I heard Katie screaming along with some of the others last night, so I doubt it was her."

Bridgette shivered. "You're right, that is horrible to say."

"Let's get to the Mess Hall." Eva grunted, changing the subject before the fragile blond broke down.

* * *

All was quiet in the Gopher dude cabin.

"At least the air is breathable today." Noah smirked with a morbid attempt at humor.

"Shut the hell up, Noah." Trent snapped.

"What the fuck, you douchebag! Show some respect for the dead!" Justin yelled at him.

The schemer put his hands up in surrender. "All right, all right. Calm down, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Besides," he muttered under his breath. "You guys did vote for him too."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Noah.)**

Noah rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I get in trouble for not wanting to make friends, and when I do try to make friends, they yell at me! Make up your minds, people."

**(End Confessional Cam: Noah.)**

* * *

Cody yawned meekly and sat up, scurrying out of the door, trying to be unseen.

"Seems like the little cockroach might've opened his eyes last night." Noah quipped, this time earning a chuckle from Justin.

Trent nodded. "Hopefully it'll teach him to treat women with a little more respect."

* * *

LeShawna yawned as she sat up, cracking her large back.

"Damn, time for another day of hell." She said quietly. Gwen, who was also up, heard.

"Yeah." The goth scowled. "I don't know how Cody wasn't killed last night."

"Yeah, I voted for him." Katie looked thoughtful. "Though Gwen, you sound a little gleeful about that."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm not exactly going to miss him, and the world will be a better place without his pervertedness, so…"

"I get you." Heather scoffed. "Creepazoid, that one." She said, meaning Cody.

"Owen seemed like a nice guy. If we all voted for Cody, then how did he get eliminated?" Katie asked sadly.

Beth gulped nervously.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Beth.)**

"I can't tell anyone I voted for Heather." Beth explained. "If I had voted for Cody then Owen would still be here." She looks nervous. "I might be in trouble, especially if Heather finds out. Hopefully Lindsay doesn't squeal."

**(End Confessional Cam: Beth.)**

* * *

"Well I didn't vote for Caden." Lindsay said, brushing her flowing blonde hair.

"What? Who'd you vote for?" Gwen asked, annoyed.

"Um…" Lindsay tapped her head. "I don't remember. I just know it wasn't Caden."

"Are you kidding me?" LeShawna groaned. "Girl can't even remember who she voted for less then twelve hours ago."

"Sorry." The bombshell apologized.

"It's fine." Beth said quickly. "Let's get moving, don't want to miss breakfast."

* * *

The Killer Bass, minus Duncan, were sitting in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast.

"Wow, the fat guy's gone?" Eva asked, surprised as the Gophers entered the Mess Hall.

"Yeah, _Owen_ is gone." Trent glared, using the deceased campers name.

"Really? You could've gotten rid of Mr. Pervert!" The muscle girl replied, as insensitive as ever.

Cody shrunk back at the comment.

"Just eat your goddamn slop!" Chef roared from the kitchen.

The Gophers sat down and started to dig in.

"Too bad the only one who enjoys this cooking isn't here anymore." Tyler noted.

"What'chu say, cracker?" Chef yelled, sticking his head out the door. "Do you _want_ me to break your _arms_ too?"

Tyler paled considerably and shook his head. Chef growled at him, but retreated into the kitchen.

"Way to keep the mellow." Heather scoffed.

"That's my word." Geoff frowned, but was interrupted.

"Morning, campers!" Chris grinned, walking leisurely into the Mess Hall. "Who is ready for another challenge?"

No one answered.

"Good!" Chris beamed, unfazed. "But first…" He strolled over to the wall with the pictures of the twenty two teens. He grabbed Owen's portrait, located between Noah and Trent's, and pulled it off. The Gophers turned away at this point, as did some of the Bass, but a few of the members of the latter team had a slight interest on how the fat boy died.

Chris whistled as he slid Beth's portrait down, making room next to Izzy. He fitted it snugly on the pulley and pressed the electronic button. Owen's happy, smiling faced changed to the tear-stained, grey, puffy face that was dead Owen.

"Ah, Jesus." Courtney quickly looked away. "Why did I want to look?"

"Cyanide." Harold cringed, also turning away quickly. "You're a sick bastard, Chris."

"Mhm, whatever." Chris said, shrugging off the insult. "Moving on, breakfast is now over! Let's start the…wait a minute, where's Duncan?"

"He's still at the cabin. I think he fell back asleep." Geoff told him.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Challenge starts in ten minutes. He's got to be there or penalties _will_ be handed out. Meet at the glass court." He walked out.

"I'll go get him." Ezekiel suggested.

"No, I got this." Eva grunted, pushing her chair out and standing up. "He'll be at the dodgeball court in two minutes, you all head there."

The Bass nodded and made their way towards the courts.

* * *

Eva opened the door to the cabin. "Move it or lose it!" She yelled, charging over to Duncan's bed and shaking him.

"Gah!" Duncan shouted, bringing his left arm up and swinging violently. Steel flashed inches from Eva's face and arms as Duncan's knife soared over her head. Eva, being as athletic as she was, was able to dodge it just in time.

"Jesus." Eva grunted as she pinned he struggling delinquent down, shaking the knife from his grape. "Chill, Juvie, it's just me."

Duncan relaxed, eyes wide. "Wha? Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Eva…" The delinquent coughed. "I didn't knick you, did I?"

"No." Eva rumbled. "We have a challenge in ten minutes though, so come quickly."

Duncan yawned, pulling the covers over his head. "No thanks, I'm fine right here."

"He's handing out penalties." She warned.

Duncan made an obscene comment about where Chris could stick his penalties. Eva rolled her eyes. "On your head be it." She warned again.

* * *

Eight and a half minutes later, everyone was at the court but Duncan.

"Man, he's _really _pushing it." Chris said, looking at his watch.

"That scumbag better get over here." Courtney stamped her foot.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Duncan yawned, entering the court.

"Took you long enough." Chris scolded.

Duncan sneered at him. "Bite me."

"No, but the bone saw would've." Chris whistled as Duncan widened his eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

Duncan's eyes are still wide. "D-d-did he say, b-bone saw?!"

**(End Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

* * *

"Swiftly moving on," The host continued. "It's time for today's challenge: Dodgeball!"

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered, before his ankle twinged. "Ow! Oh…"

"You're going to have to sit this one out, dude." Geoff said apologetically.

Eva's face remained impassive. "We're going to crush them." She muttered quietly to Courtney, who nodded.

"Gee, throwing balls." Noah scoffed. "Another mentally challenging test."

Lindsay looked confused. "I know, right?" She asked the tan bookworm.

Noah was speechless for the first time that season as he exchanged a glance with Gwen, who had smirked at his comment.

"Anyways, the rules are simple." Chris continued. "You have big balls-"

"Uh, phrasing?" Cody chuckled, but was silenced by a glare from Chris.

"As I was saying." Chris frowned. "The teams are going to be six on six, so four sit out per team. It's best of five games. You throw the balls at the other team. You get hit, you sit down. You catch, and the thrower sits down and the catcher gets to bring someone back in. Is it clear?"

Everyone nodded except for Lindsay, who asked. "Wait, what?"

In response to Lindsay's question, Chris hurled a ball at her. "Duck!" He yelled. Lindsay screamed and jumped, getting slammed in the chest by the ball.

"Noooo!" Cody yelled, running over to Lindsay. "Are they okay? Lindsay are your boobs okay?"

"I think so." Lindsay yelled, groping her breasts as if checking for dents.

Cody grinned. "Thank goodness." And as if feeling the numerous glares on his back, quickly offered his hand to the bombshell. Lindsay gratefully took it and when Cody straightened some of the glares had gone away.

"Alright, let's send these campers to the lab, and find out what'cha made of!" Chris grinned cheesily.

No one said anything.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Tyler.)**

"Oh man, why does it have to be a physical challenge?" Tyler asked, scared. "If we lose I'm totally the one getting killed tonight! And the worst part is, there's nothing I can do about it!"

**(End Confessional: Tyler.)**

* * *

"Alright." Heather said, turning to the Gophers. "Whose sitting out?"

Noah smirked. "All right, I volunteer. Sports aren't exactly my forte."

"Is that right?" Heather asked suspiciously as the egghead walked over to the bleachers.

"I'll sit out too." Beth suggested. "I'm not exactly the most athletic…"

Justin shrugged. "I could go a little more time without my beautiful face getting injured."

"Mind if I sit this one out?" Gwen yawned. "I'm still wiped from yesterday's challenge."

Heather nodded to all three campers and they sat down on the bench. She turned to Katie, Cody, Trent, Lindsay and LeShawna. "Okay, who actually knows how to play this?"

Cody and Katie were the only ones who raised their hands.

"It's too bad Owen's not here, he would've been good bait, what with his size and all." Noah remarked from the bleachers. Gwen scowled at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**

Gwen frowned. "What's up with Noah? He seemed like a pretty okay guy, but now he's just being an uber douche! Did he crack under the stress or something?" She sighs. "Whatever it is, he better get his act together soon."

**(End Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**

* * *

"Alright, Tyler's definitely sitting out, no offense." Courtney declared, shooting a quick apologetic look Tyler's way. The jock nodded in disappointed understanding.

"How about Duncan?" DJ asked, for once not whimpering. "He's so tired he'd probably be more of a hindrance then a help."

Duncan yawned. "I could deal with that."

"Fine." Courtney conceded. "Who else?"

"Well, I'm not that great at sports, so I could do it." Sadie admitted. With a nod of approval, she walked over to the bench and sat besides a now sleeping Duncan.

"I'm actually not bad, so I'll definitely be in." DJ stated, showing more confidence then he had ever so far.

Geoff, ever the encouraging one, slapped him on the back. "All right, DJ! So whose the last one sitting out?"

Bridgette raised a hand meekly. "I guess I'll do it."

"Alright guys, let's do this." Eva smirked. "We should have no trouble."

* * *

"What's the strategy?" LeShawna asked.

"Take out Eva." Cody input quickly, ignoring the glares. "She's by far the strongest. I say at the beginning get her out quickly. She seems quick to temper, so if we can cloud her judgement by getting her mad that works in our favor."

Heather blinked, speechless. After a second, she nodded in approval. "Wow…not bad, perv. We'll stick with Cody's idea." She told the rest. "That way!" She interrupted Trent, who was about to sass her, "If he fails, we know who to blame." She glared at the pervert, who gulped.

* * *

**(Confessional: Cody.)**

Cody gulped and prayed towards the sky. "Oh please, please work!"

**(End Confessional: Cody.)**

* * *

"What're we doing, captain?" Harold asked Courtney, much to Eva's anger.

"Wide-spread attacks." She said quickly. "Everyone pick a target and go for them." She then realized Eva would probably want a say, and turned to her. "What say you, Eva?"

Eva shrugged, the most pouty things she could ever be caught doing. "Whatever, sounds like a good plan." She admitted.

"Alright, let's dodge some balls!" Chris announced, and Chef threw eight red rubber balls onto the field. "Three…two…one…GO!" The host blew a whistle around his neck.

LeShawna, Heather, Trent and Cody all ran and grabbed a ball at the same time Courtney, Eva, Geoff and DJ did.

"Go!" Cody screamed, and the four Gophers bombarded Eva with dodge balls. Eva, taken totally unawares, was only able to dodge two.

"What?! Damn it!" Eva bellowed, stomping off court. She slammed her butt onto the bleachers, making a dent in it.

* * *

**(Confessional: Eva.)**

Eva screams in rage.

**(End Confessional: Eva.)**

* * *

Unfortunately for the Gophers, they were now all out of balls, and DJ was able to hit Lindsay, who was not paying attention whatsoever.

"Ugh, way to go, Lindsiot." Heather muttered.

"Play nice, now." LeShawna warned, hitting the ground as Geoff's ball soared over her head.

"Prepare to taste my awesome power!" Harold boasted, running up to the front of the line with a dodgeball. He did a bunch of fancy karate moves, before hurling the ball at the ground. It bounced up, flew maybe five feet, then thudded harmlessly to the ground.

"At least it was accurate?" Bridgette tried from the sidelines.

LeShawna, eyebrow raised, walked over to the ball during the momentary pause as everyone tried to digest Harold's throw. The sister picked it up and eyed Harold. Breaking out of his trance, he screamed and ran away, trying to dodge, but the ball collided with the back of his head and he hit the figurative dirt.

Chef blew his whistle. "Harold, your outta here." He said, pointing with his thumb to the bleachers.

"Nice one, LeShawna." Trent smirked.

Courtney picked up the ball that had thrown Harold out and threw it with deadly accuracy at Trent. Trent's eyes widened and he tried to dodge, but Courtney had anticipated and it curved ever so slightly to the right. Trent closed his eyes and expected the hit but none came.

"Hah." Katie smirked, having thrown her ball to deflect Courtney's.

"Wow." Heather sounded surprised. "I'm actually impressed, not bad, twiggy."

"Katie was the captain of our high schools dodgeball team." Sadie gabbed to a sleeping Duncan.

Trent picked up the two balls and handed one back to Katie. She took aim at DJ while he threw at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel dodged and threw his own ball at Heather, but she was expecting it and it missed its target.

DJ grinned and caught Katie's ball with his fingertips. She had put topspin on the ball, making it harder to catch, but DJ had persevered.

"You ain't the only one with dodgeball skills, sister." DJ admitted, twirling the ball on his finger before dropping it into his palm, taking aim at Cody and putting the ball right onto his leg.

Chef blew the whistle and signaled Katie and Cody out, motioning for Bridgette to get in the game.

"Great. Just great." Heather said sourly. "Three to five, this is starting out on a great note."

"Don't get all worked up." Trent said, avoiding Ezekiel's second ball and throwing one in retaliation. He smirked as it hit its mark. "See? Just got Zeke." He lowered his voice. "Next target DJ."

LeShawna nodded at him and Heather sighed. The three each picked up a ball and threw at DJ. They were able to hit him out, but Courtney had taken advantage of the situation and hit LeShawna in the ribs.

"Damnit." LeShawna sighed as she sat down on the bleachers.

Bridgette shakily picked up her first ball and shook her head, clearing her mind slightly. Thinking of her friends, she cocked back her arm and fired, throwing a ball straight at Trent. He dodged, but it didn't matter. Heathers hands shot out and snatched the ball out of the air. She smirked as Justin joined them, sighing.

"Not the face, okay?" He asked the other team, to which they rolled their eyes.

"Talk about evening the odds." Trent breathed to Heather. "Nice work."

Heather smirked.

Geoff picked up two balls and rolled them in his hands, throwing a cross shot at Justin. The model, confused on where to go, tried desperately to dodge to the left, but the right one curved around and collided with his cheek.

"Not the face!" He wailed as he went down. "My beautiful face!" He sighed as he left the court.

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen.)**

"Huh." Gwen smirked. "Guess Duncan was right." **[1]**

**(End Confessional: Gwen.)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Justin.)**

Justin smirks. "As if I actually care about some rubber balls hitting my face." He laughs. "Let them all think I'm some weakling, thats fine with me. The more surprised they'll be when I start really trying. And the more shocked they are, the easier it is for me to win!"

**(End Confessional: Justin.)**

* * *

"Alright, we have this guys." Courtney said, clapping reassuringly.

Heather growled and picked up the two balls that had thrown Justin out. She hurled them at the CIT, who dodged them both.

"Thanks for the balls!" Geoff called, retrieving them from the back of the court and throwing another cross chop at Trent.

Trent had learned from Justin's mistakes, however, and instead of trying to dodge hit the ground, and both balls went sailing over his head.

"Oh, bummer." Geoff sighed as Heather slammed him in the face with a dodgeball.

Bridgette gave the party boy a reassuring pat on the back as he sat down, worried and disappointed.

Ezekiel, now back on the court, hurled a ball Trent's way but once again, the musician dodged. It probably didn't help that Ezekiel's aim sucked.

"You can do better then that." Courtney scolded, throwing a ball as Heather bent down to pick one up. In that small window of time where Heather's brain was fully concentrated on retrieving the ball, Courtney's hit her in the ass.

"Eep! Damn it!" Heather yelled, stomping her foot and storming back to the bleachers.

"Get him!" Ezekiel told Courtney as he threw a ball. She threw her second one and Trent desperately tried to catch them, but only succeeded in catching one, Ezekiel's. Courtney's slammed into his arm and hit the ground.

Chris blew his whistle and gestured Cody back in, while Ezekiel left.

Cody smirked. "One on one, just how I like it." He winked at her.

"Ugh." Courtney scoffed in disgust. "Just let me hit you out." She said cockily.

Cody smirked. "I think not." He challenged just as cockily.

Courtney steamed and flung her ball at him. Cody dodged easily due to the inaccuracy or the anger-powered ball and spun his ball in his hand. He took aim with his thumb and threw it with some serious backspin.

Corutney dodged to the side and smirked. "If that's all you got then you can-whoa!" The ball curved around and smacked her in the lower back.

"Screaming Gophers win the first round!" Chris announced as the Gophers cheered.

"Not bad, pervert." LeShawna admitted grudgingly. Cody blushed and winked at her.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Cody.)**

Cody grinned. "Winning for my team was pretty cool." He smiled. The smile dropped from his lips quickly. "I don't know, the fact that they all didn't swarm me like some hero made me realize I might be in some deeper shit then I thought." He sighed. "But I want some play _so_ badly." He looks guilty. "Maybe turn down the Code-charms a wee bit?" He sighed again.

**(End Confessional Cam: Cody.)**

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**

Gwen frowns. "Just because Freaky mc Hornypants won us a round does _not_ mean he is off the hook. If we lose, he's still the one going!"

**(Confessional Cam: Gwen.)**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Eva asked Courtney angrily. Courtney put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry." The CIT replied, aggravated. "He put spin on it, _serious_ spin. I wasn't expecting it."

"Don't blow this for us." Eva stated.

"Is that a threat?" Courtney challenged.

"Yeah, I think it is." Eva snarled, her temper flaring.

"Hey! Easy now." Harold scolded. "The only thing fighting will get us is a one way ticket to another elimination ceremony. Now, sit. Down."

The two girls looked taken aback by the much smaller and weaker teammates criticism.

"Thirty seconds until round two!" Chef announced.

"Whatever." Courtney muttered, sitting down. Eva exhaled deeply at sat down too.

"We were getting along so well the first challenge." Courtney said quietly.

"That was before people started dying." Eva said coldly.

* * *

"Okay Noah, you're up." Heather told the scrawny bookworm.

Noah, irritated at being interrupted form his book, looked up at the annoyed girl with a raised eyebrow. "I would." He drawled, "But you guys did such a great job on the last round, I don't want to mess up your mojo! I already said sports aren't my forte, right?"

Heather sighed in annoyance but let the subject drop for the moment.

"Alright, who else is sitting out with Noah and Gwen?" She asked her team.

"I wanna go in this round." Beth suggested.

"I'd probably pull Lindsiot." Noah snarked.

"Shut up." Cody frowned. "Don't call her that."

"Psh, the perv is interested in something other then her tits, it seems." Gwen feigned disbelief.

"Well it's a decent idea." Heather said. "I'll sit out too, supervise and perhaps…motivate." She eyed Noah, who had become engrossed in his book once again.

* * *

"Okay, should we wake Duncan up?" Courtney asked nervously. "We're losing."

Sadie nodded firmly. "Do it." the chubby girl said.

"I'll do it." Eva volunteered quickly, remembering the knife that Duncan kept on him.

"Better you then me." Tyler chuckled as Eva stalked over to the delinquent, putting one hand on his knife arm and shaking him by his choker with the other. "Rise and shine, twinkletoes!" She snarled. **[2]**

Duncan jerked away. He rubbed his head. "God, what's going on?" He asked.

"We're down one nothing." Courtney explained. "We're losing, any ideas?"

The criminal glared at her. "Yeah. Don't wake me up." He laid back down.

"Dude, c'mon." Geoff said, wincing.

"Fine, that's okay." Courtney smirked. "We'll just kick you off for not helping whatsoever if we lose. Doesn't affect any of us."

Duncan's eyes shot open. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Good, so so far we have Tyler sitting out." Courtney said. "Anyone else?"

"I'll do it, eh. My aim's not that great." Ezekiel admitted.

"Harold's throwing skills suck. He should be benched." Eva said bluntly. Harold shamefacedly nodded in agreement.

"Whose the last one sitting out?" Eva snarled after a moment of silence.

"I'll do it again, I guess." Bridgette sighed.

"Good." Courtney turned to Duncan. "Any ideas? You might want to pitch them if you do."

Duncan sighed and sat up once again. His eyes moved over the opposition. "Okay, here's what we'll do. It's a tactic I learnt in Juvie. It's called, 'Rush the New Guy'."

* * *

"Okay campers, time for round two!" Chris announced. "Three, two, one, go!"

"You know the drill." Duncan told his teammates, as he, Eva, Courtney and DJ all scooped up a ball.

"Go!" The delinquent smirked, as all four of them threw their balls at Cody. Cody gasped upon seeing all four balls spinning towards him and he slammed to the ground, moaning.

"Nice!" Duncan high-fived Geoff.

"Ugh, get them!" Heather pouted. She threw a ball at Sadie, who dodged to the side but slipped, giving Trent enough time to hit her prone form.

"Keep it moving." Duncan told his teammates. "Trent next."

Trent dove out of the way when he saw the four balls coming at him, and _barely_ was able to dodge them.

* * *

**(Confessional: Duncan.)**

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, Elvis."

**(End Confessional: Duncan.)**

* * *

Justin and Katie took this opportunity to throw two balls at Geoff, who caught one but got hit in the face by the other.

Chef blew his whistle, sending Justin and Geoff back to the field and Bridgette on. Geoff gave the blonde a reassuring smile as he sat down.

"Katie!" Duncan hissed to his teammates, and all Bass minus Bridgette, who hadn't gotten a ball yet, hurled rubber at the skinny Wonder Twin.

Katie tried to catch one but her brain couldn't decide on which of the four, and she got pelted with three of the balls.

As she stalked back to the bleachers, Beth threw a ball at Eva, but she merely swiped it out of the air.

Chef blew his whistle and called Ezekiel in and Beth to sit.

"Six versus two." Duncan rolled his eyes. "These guys won a round against you?" He asked Courtney quietly.

Courtney scoffed. "Correction, _Cody_ did."

"Well lets just finish this quickly." He replied. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can sleep."

* * *

Trent and LeShawna had just finished a small strategy.

"You better be sure about this, white boy." LeShawna frowned, as they got into position.

Trent nodded. "I'm sure."

"Get Trent." Duncan commanded, and they all bombarded Trent with balls. Or would've, rather, if LeShawna had dived in front of the way, grabbing one. Trent, who was shielded from the brunt of the balls, was also able to pluck out another.

"Shit!" Eva yelled, as she and Courtney were sent to the bleachers.

"Okay, Noah, you're up with Cody." Heather said, eyes narrowed.

"No thanks, I'm good." Noah sighed drolly.

"You do realize who will be leaving if we lose if you keep this up, don't you?" Heather hissed venomously under her breath. "People would rather have perverted Cody, who knows what he's doing in challenges despite being an ass, then some lazy no good loser like you!"

Noah eyed her, unimpressed. "It doesn't matter." He smirked. "We're not going to lose."

Heather looked taken aback by this answer. "And if we do?"

"We aren't." Was all Noah said before returning to his book.

"Gophers! Get one of your scraggily butts out here NOW!" Chef bellowed, and Heather screeched in frustration before going to the field.

"Probably not the best idea." Gwen warned Noah, but he ignored her.

It was now Heather, Cody and Trent VS Bridgette, Duncan, Ezekiel and DJ.

"Cody again." Duncan whispered to his teammates. They all nodded and threw their balls.

Cody sighed again upon seeing the balls coming towards him, but he threw his own, sending it with perfect accuracy just as DJ threw his, hitting him square in the chest.

Chef blew his whistle and Cody and DJ sat down.

Trent and Heather looked at each other nervously. Within five minutes, the round was over and Duncan and Bridgette were the only two on the field.

"Good job, Duncan!" Tyler praised, clapping him on the back as he rejoined his team.

"Not bad." Eva nodded.

"Thanks." Duncan smirked, pounding his palm with his fist. "Let's do it again. We got this."

* * *

"Ugh, that strategy is so annoying." Heather growled. "Where's Cody?"

"He went to the bathrooms." Gwen yawned.

"Well I guess he's sitting out then. Noah are you going or not?" Heather murderously asked the bookworm. Noah simply ignored her.

"Hey, she's talking to you, dickhead." Gwen retorted. He still ignored her. The goth frowned and yawned again. "I guess I'll go in." She volunteered.

"Lindsay should sit out again." Trent suggested.

"But sitting in is the new fashion!" Lindsay protested.

"Point taken." Heather nodded. "One more person, because I guess _somebody_." She glared at Noah, "Is too cool to care."

"Fine, I'll do it." LeShawna growled, shoving the bookworm off the bleachers and taking his seat.

"Mature." Noah quipped as he sat back down.

* * *

The Bass had chosen to have Harold, Tyler, Geoff and Sadie sit out.

"Round three…begin!" The host announced.

Duncan smirked as his plan came together perfectly, better then it had in the previous round. First Heather, then Trent, then Katie, then Justin fell. Gwen was able to hit out Courtney but then she too was taken care of.

Beth gulped, seeing five balls spiraling towards her. She hit the ground with a grunt, and the round was called over.

* * *

"That is what I'm talking about." Eva praised as they huddled. "Way to go, Duncan."

Duncan smirked. "No problem. Anything that keeps me around."

"Yes." Courtney changed the subject. "Hopefully this will be the last round, so we need out strongest players. Tyler, Harold, Sadie and Ezekiel. You sit this one out.

"But I sat out the last two." Harold whined.

"Shut up!" Courtney hissed. "We need to _win_ this!"

Harold sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"The round hasn't started yet?" Cody asked, puzzled as he came back from the bathrooms.

Justin sighed. "It's already over."

"What?" Cody gasped. "What happened?"

"They used that same strategy again." Gwen growled.

"Oh, so they're purposefully using that?" Cody tapped his chin. "I though that was a coincidence. But no worries, that strategy has one major weakness."

"Spill it." Trent told him.

Cody leaned in and told them all.

When he returned, he received several approving glances. "Wow. Good plan." Trent admitted.

"I know, babe. I know." Cody chuckled smoothly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather.)**

"Cody may be an annoying, pervy, creepy weird kid." Heather snorted. "But at least he's a _useful_, annoying, pervy, creepy weird kid.

**(End Confessional: Heather.)**

* * *

"You're going in." LeShawna got in Noah's face, snatching the book from him.

Noah looked up, angry. "No, I'm not."

"Yea you are!" LeShawna yelled at him.

"No. I. Am. Not." Noah deadpanned, putting emphasis on every syllable as if talking to a retarded person. "A, Id be a hindrance. B, Sports aren't my forte. C, I'm not doing it, because we aren't going to lose. Now hand me my book back."

LeShawna as about to retort, but Gwen stopped her. "Let it be." the goth told her. "If he wants to dig his own grave, let him."

LeShawna scoffed and shoved the book into Noah's chest. Lindsay, Justin and Gwen sat out with Noah.

* * *

"Alright, time for round four!" Chris grinned, surveying the area. "In all honesty, I wasn't expecting the Gophers to get so lamely slaughtered by the Bass. It's kind of disappointing,"

The Gophers ignored him. Chris sighed and started the round.

"Go for Cody." Duncan told them. Four of his teammates threw balls at Cody, hitting him out. However, that's when Cody's strategy came into play.

LeShawna, Katie, Trent and Heather had picked up balls, but instead of throwing them at one person, they threw them as soon as they had all thrown at Cody, leaving them wide open. LeShawna targeted Eva, Katie went for Geoff, Trent aimed at DJ and Heather flung hers at Duncan.

Geoff and Duncan hit the ground, and left the court with Cody. Eva was able to dodge and DJ managed to catch Trent's sending Trent to the bleachers with Cody and bringing Ezekiel back in.

"Shit." Duncan growled. "Play normal." He called to his teammates. "They figured it out."

DJ looked at the delinquent, nodding. Big mistake. Heather's ball collided with his beanie-clad head and he was sent out.

"It's Beth, Heather, Katie and LeShawna versus Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva and Bridgette!" Chris announced. "There's not a lot of testosterone on the field." He laughed.

Balls were thrown, caught, dodged and hit. Five minutes later, it was Courtney and Eva VS LeShawna, Cody and Heather.

"Let's go, we got this." Courtney and Heather said at the same time. They glared at each other. They hurled a ball at each other at the same time with perfect accuracy. Heather's hit Courtney square in the face, and Courtney's would've done the same if LeShawna hadn't reached out and deflected it with her ball. Luckily, it landed right in Cody's arms.

Chef blew his whistle and Courtney left and Justin joined them.

"Four on one. Piece of cake." Heather breathed a sigh of relief, staring down Eva. Eva cracked her neck, for the first time that challenge nervous.

"C'mon, muscle girl." Duncan called. "You got this. Just do it naturally."

Eva nodded, not keeping her eyes off her enemies. She observed her situation. She had one ball in her hand and one by her feet.

Cody made the first move. He threw his sidespin ball at her. Eva somersaulted backwards so that the ball missed her entirely, swiping it out of the air, getting Cody out. She then threw said ball into Heathers chest, using her other ball to hit Justin. She then kicked the ball at her feet into her hands and hurled it straight into Beth's stomach. This all happened within seven seconds.

The court was silent as Eva breathed an adrenaline filled breath.

"Wow!" Chris smirked. He looked at Chef. "I knew there was a reason we picked her! The Killer Bass win!"

The Bass cheered. Geoff and Bridgette hugged while Duncan highfived Courtney and DJ. The Bass ran over and praised Eva, thankful that they wouldn't have to worry about the elimination ceremony.

"Wow, really?" Noah quipped. "Weak effort, people."

"Is he serious right now?" Justin whispered to Heather.

"Just ignore him. I think you know who to vote for tonight." Heather hissed, trying to keep her volatile temper in check.

"Chris, it's like ten o'clock." Geoff pointed out. "What are we supposed to do until tonight?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "We did pick a summer camp for a reason, Geoff. Go for a hike! Take a swim, whatever. I don't care!"

"Look for the Life Idols." Nearly everyone thought.

* * *

That afternoon, Bridgette and Geoff went for a swim, but pretty much everyone else stuck to themselves. They were all still in the mentality that sticking apart and not really making any friends was the best idea.

"Attention campers, please report to the Mess Hall, it's chow time!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "And someones last meal. Bwahahaha!"

The campers were all eating dinner.

"Who do you think is getting cut tonight?" Tyler whispered.

"I don't know, either the perv or the egghead. I heard LeShawna complaining about how he didn't even lift a finger. I thought they were letting him sit out." Duncan whispered back.

"Hopefully it's the perv." Courtney frowned, not so quietly. "He's a bigger threat from what I've seen and he's creepy."

"We'll just have to see." Sadie sighed. "I hope it's not Katie."

As Eva scoffed: "One note." **[3]**, Ezekiel was ever the consoler. "Don't worry, she was one of the best on the team today. As for Cody, I don't know." He frowned. "I would like it the best, still not a lot, but the best, if he were to leave. He is making people uncomfortable, though he did win a round in the challenge today. The only one they won."

"Well. we'll have to see." Harold sighed.

Over at the Gopher table, things were much less amiable.

"Twice in a row, that blows." Heather scowled. "Fuck! This sucks."

"It'll be much harder when certain people are gone." Gwen frowned, shooting a sideways glance at Cody.

* * *

**(Confessional: LeShawna.) **

LeShawna raised an eyebrow. "That girl is really gunning for Cody. I don't know, though. He performed well in this challenge, and hasn't made me want to beat the snot out him today…yet. Gwen might need to cool it a little bit.

**(End Confessional: LeShawna.)**

* * *

After dinner, Chris called the Gophers to the campfire ceremony.

The knots in the stomachs began as they made their way down the dim path towards the dreaded ceremony. It was twilight.

"Oh boy, oh boy." Cody whimpered as he sat down on his stump.

"Cody," Chris smirked. "A little nervous?" Cody just hung his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Heather said grouchily.

Chris smirked. "All right then…we shall."

Everyone voted.

"I have nine marshmallows, but only ten campers." Chris smirked. "Soon to be eight, however, as Katie is safe!"

Katie sighed in relief and shakily ran up to Chris, grabbing the marshmallow.

Chris held up two marshmallows. "A marshmallow for LeShawna, and a marshmallow for Justin."

The two high-fived and grabbed their marshmallows.

"The next marshmallow goes too…Beth." Chris smirked. He then gestured to Trent. "You're also safe, dude. Come grab one."

"Five campers, four marshmallows." Chris exclaimed dramatically, looking at Gwen, Lindsay, Noah, Heather and Cody. "The next one goes too…Gwen!"

Gwen sighed as she grabbed her marshmallow, shooting daggers at Cody as she walked by. The pervert shrunk in his stump.

"Also safe is…Heather." Chris smirked.

"Of course." She breathed, grabbing her marshmallow and joining the group of safe campers.

"Bottom three." Chris said solemnly. "Cody, you're annoying and perverted. Reason to end you. But, you rocked in today's challenge, reason to keep you." Cody gulped, sweating.

"Lindsay," Chris continued, "You didn't really do anything at all except be thrown out. Reason to end you. But, you're a smoking babe to all these freaky teens. Reason to keep you."

"Keep what? A smokehouse? Aren't those from like, before Jesus?" Lindsay asked.

Chris chuckled. "And Noah. You're smarts attitude and inability to lift even a molecule to help your team is a reason for you to go. However, you're smart and know what's up. Reason to keep you."

Noah's face remained expressionless.

"The penultimate marshmallow goes too…" Chris paused for dramatic effect.

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay."

"Yes?" She asked again, mirroring the Gopher's last elimination ceremony.

"Come get your marshmallow, girl." LeShawna told her.

"Ooh, yay! I love marshmallows!" Lindsay said cheerfully, running to grab the treat.

"Noah, Cody. This is the final marshmallow of the night. The person _dying_ tonight is…"

Noah raised an eyebrow at the word dying. "Sorry dude." He told Cody, "Just so you know, I didn't vote for you."

"Let me finish!" Chris snapped. "The person dying tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah."

Cody gasped in relief as Gwen growled. Noah raised an eyebrow, scared. "What? But I have-" He was cut off as Chef threw a burlap sack over his head, muffling his words completely.

"Let's get out of here." Heather said quickly.

"Not so fast!" Chris smirked. "You all have to stay right here and watch your teammate die."

Noah started to scream something angrily, but it was unintelligible.

"Why, you sick fuck?" Trent yelled.

Chris's smirk remained. "Because I told you so. Now SIT BACK DOWN!" He yelled, and all the campers quickly retook their seats.

Chef dragged the squirming bookworm to a shoddily built platform.

"Is that a gallows?" Beth asked, sounding nauseated. **[4]**

"Yup!" Chris replied as Chef strung Noah up with the noose. The cook nodded to Chris and the host walked up onto the gallows.

"Two ropes." Chris smirked. He pulled out a switchblade. and pointed at one of the ropes, ignoring the loud noises coming from the Noah's covered head. "This rope will end his life. You all voted for him, right?" He pulled back the knife and swung, steel whistling threw air as it cut through one of the ropes.

The Gophers all closed their eyes and heard a thud. Heather was the first to open her eyes. She gasped.

"Is it that bad?" Katie moaned.

"Not as bad as you'd think." Quipped a voice that nearly made Katie faint.

All the Gophers opened their eyes to see a very annoyed Noah glaring at Chris. "You almost made me piss myself, you bastard."

Chris was cackling with laughter.

"Wait, what the fuck's going on?" Gwen asked, utterly confused.

"I know, I am like, _so_ confused." Lindsay exclaimed.

"Noah here," Chris smirked, "Was the first contestant ever on Total Drama to use a Life Idol!"

The Gophers gasped.

"You found one? Bastard! You should've given it to me!" Heather screeched.

"Or me!" Cody added desperately.

"Where the hell did you find one?" Justin asked Noah.

Noah smirked, dusting himself off as Chef removed the noose from his neck. "You want an explanation? Fine…"

* * *

_Flashback to the Awakethon._

_"Please." Noah yawned, "It was pretty obvious for the past four hours he was going down fast." He shifted his eyes. "Chris, I gotta take a piss. Can you give me five minutes?"_

_Chris nodded. "Hurry back." He said, not really paying attention._

_Noah nodded and left._

_He hurried down the trail, but instead of taking a left to the bathrooms, he veered off down the path towards where Chris's personal trailer was. _

"_Judging by his reactions, I should be one-hundred percent correct." Noah thought aloud, looking at the password on his trailer door. He typed in 24747. "Chris." He smirked, as the door clicked open. "Please be here, you lazy bastard." He muttered as he peered through Chris's trailer. "Come on…yes! Fuck yes." There, on the dining table, were two wooden carvings with pictures of angels on them. Noah took one, and debated taking the other, but decided against it. He ran out of the trailer and walked down back towards the challenge. He walked by Chris, slipping the Life Idol into his back pocket. _

"_Here you go, Chris." He whispered in his ear. "A gift to you." _

_Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise but smirked at the bookworm. "You weren't labeled the Schemer for nothing." he whispered right back. "I thought you would've used your brains for something more…antagonistic-y, though."_

_Noah rolled his eyes before walking back towards the camp. "Too much effort." _

* * *

"And the rest is history, I suppose." Noah smirked.

"Wait, so you hadn't even hidden the Life Idols yet?" Justin asked Chris, angry.

"Nah, I was going to wait a bit, maybe until six or seven of you were gone. But don't even bother." He added, as he noticed all of the campers were looking ready for a footrace down to his trailer. "The Idol is now properly hidden."

"So that's why you were being a douchebag?" LeShawna asked, realization dawning on her. "So we _would_ vote you out? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Beth said, depressed that one of the idols was already out of the game. "So that way he doesn't have to watch us all dwindle until it's finally his turn."

"Smartass to the end." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Indeed." Was all Noah said as he grabbed his luggage. "To the resort, I presume?" he asked smugly.

"Yup! You will remain there for the duration of the competition. You'll be all alone though, unless someone finds another Life Idol."

"I can't wait." Noah sighed. He walked onto the yacht that took him to the island and left it, being the first and one of possibly three to do so.

"Bastard." Heather seethed, eyeing the retreating boat.

"Now, now. I know you're all mad that someone gets to live and it's not you." Chris laughed. "But get over it!" He laughed some more. "Now now, off to bed."

"Now now, kiss my ass." LeShawna muttered sourly as the remaining Gophers returned to their cabins.

Chris turned to the camera. "Well, were you surprised by Noah's use of the Life Idol? I know I was! Haha, maybe I should've actually hidden them…oh well! One idol, nineteen campers, and a whole lot of blood, sweat and tears. Who will be leaving the land of the living next time? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Island!

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals: **_

_"Voting for Heather wouldn't be worth it tonight." Beth explained. "It's either going to be Cody or Noah. I vote Noah, he didn't even help us in the challenge! At least Cody tried and actually did something!"_

_Cody whimpered. "Please, please, Noah! I vote Noah! Better him than me!" _

_"That perv's going down." Gwen growled. "I get enough of that where I come from. I am **not** dealing with that here too! I vote Cody."_

_Heather scoffed. "I vote for Noah. That little Indian bastard thinks he can get away with this?" She mimicks Noah's dry voice. _"Oh, don't worry, Heather." _She mocked. _"I'm Mr. Know-it-all and there's no way we're losing this challenge!" _She seethed. "Kiss my ass, dweeb."_

_"I vote Noah. Lazy asshole." Justin griped._

_Katie frowned. "Noah's didn't do anything today, but it's not exactly like he would've turned the tides for us." She looks at the camera. "Have you seen his arms? Ew. Nothing like Justin." She sighs dreamily. "But Cody's still a pervert and I'd take lazy over pervy any day. I vote for Cody."_

_LeShawna sighed. "Stupid turkey, what the hell does he think he's doing? I still vote for Cody because maybe Noah just had a bad day. Anyways, it's not like he coulda done much to help us, you feel me?"_

_Lindsay scratched her head. "I hate these, they are so confusing. Beth? No, Bertha? No, maybe it was Beth...I can't remember! Anyways the girl with the braces told me to vote for Noel. Whatever that means?"_

_"Perfect." Noah smirked. "I got a one-way ticket out of this hell-hole. I vote for myself._

_"Well, the dude practically dug his own grave." Trent explained. "Sorry Noah, but if you're going to be a drag every challenge than this team can't have you on it."  
_

* * *

_**Vote Count:**_

_**Noah: Seven Votes. (Beth, Cody, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Noah, Trent.)**_

_**Cody: Three Votes. (Gwen, Katie, LeShawna.)**_

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Heather, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, DJ.**_

_**Execution Order: Izzy, Owen, Noah (Saved)**__**.**_

* * *

_**[1] A brief throwback to chapter one where Duncan commented to Gwen about Justin. Was wondering if anyone remembered.**_

_**[2] Avatar: The Last Airbender reference. Don't get it? Watch it now.**_

_**[3] A play on how Katie and Sadie were so one note in canon.**_

_**[4] Thanks for the idea, ferguson97!**_

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed! I liked writing this chapter :D. Were you shocked by Noah's departure and/or using the Life Idol? Some of you maybe thinking I'm doing this because Noah is my favorite, but I assure you I have plans for the bookworm. **


	5. Not Quite Famous!

**Alrighty, time for chapter five! Can you believe we hit 100 reviews in four chapters? You guys are all amazing! I hope I can continue to deliver great chapters to you guys!**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to Gideoncrawle, as he left amazing advice on this story, advice which I took. So thank you very much, Gideon! I suggest greatly that you check out his story: "The Legend of Total Drama Island." It is a FANTASTIC story that doesn't nearly get enough love. It's well written, the plot lines and characterization are incredible, and it's one of the best stories on the site, no joke. As soon as you're done reading this, please go check it out. (Trust me, I don't give recommendations often, so when I do, you know the stories are good!)**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, as the nineteen teens left on the island slumbered peacefully. However, a certain raven-haired host wasn't going to be having any of that.

"The time is now seven-thirty in the morning!" Chris announced throughout the camp, his annoying voice echoing throughout the island. "I do believe it is time for you to get your sorry butts up and meet in the Mess Hall. It's breaky time!"

* * *

Five minutes later, all nineteen campers were sitting in the Mess Hall eating dinner.

"Looks like the Gophers ousted the brainac." Duncan muttered to Courtney, who nodded thoughtfully.

"It's probably because he didn't participate in the challenge." Harold piped up. "Not very smart of him, if you ask me." He pondered, taking a sip of some orange juice.

"Really?" Tyler asked. "Why on earth would he do that?"

Ezekiel joined the conversation. "The situation might've been to much for him, and he broke." The religious young man spread some rather hard butter on a piece of rye bread.

"He didn't really seem like he was fragile." DJ put in, frowning.

"True that." Duncan scoffed as he finished his breakfast. He eyed the remaining Gophers. "Figures they get rid of one of their least powerful teammates."

"What a horrible thing to say." Bridgette said, her voice wavering between timid and condescending. "How can you just think of his life in terms of a team?"

"Because that's what this is?" Eva hissed, startling the Bass. "Because we're trapped on this godforsaken island and the only way to get out is to outlive every other sorry fucker that's trapped along with us. Juvie here is only thinking of himself, as are we all, and if you're too afraid to admit it, you're just a coward."

The table went quiet.

* * *

"Wow, got quiet over there." Katie commented as she eyed her chubby friend from across the Mess Hall.

"They're probably discussing how that slippery little eel got 'executed.' The scrawny little weasel!" Heather hissed. **[1]**

"I still can't believe he didn't grab them both." Trent scowled, meaning the idols. "He probably smirked as he grabbed one for himself and thought of the rest of us scrounging around on this shitty island looking for it."

"I don't think so." LeShawna sighed, sticking up for the vacant Noah. "How would you feel if you had to give one of the idols to the remaining nineteen people? That's like playing God! I know I couldn't do that. Could you?"

"He could've just given it to me." Justin muttered, ashamed at LeShawna's words.

"Or me." Gwen sighed.

"I would've worked too." Beth squeaked.

"What are we talking about?" Lindsay asked.

The Gophers face palmed, and Chris entered at that exact moment.

"Morning guys!" Chris flashed his pearly white smile. "Sleep well?"

"My mattress was kind of lumpy." Lindsay sighed. "Wait…what are we talking about again?"

Chris ignored the answer to his rhetorical question and just stood there, smiling, waiting for the reactions to Lindsay's statement to subside. "Anywho." The host continued once the noises of palms hitting faces had died down, "As you all can see, Noah is no longer with us, you know what that means." He walked over to the wall with the portraits and removed Noah's portrait from in-between LeShawna's and Trent's. He slid it down to the beginning, with Owen's grey lumpy face to his left and Beth's smiling sunny face on the right.

"Not looking this time." Courtney muttered as she shut her eyes tight. Ezekiel made a noise in agreement.

"Don't worry." Justin growled bitterly.

Duncan raised an eyebrow as Chris flipped the switch, expecting Noah's snarky, smirking face to turn into something much more grotesque. However, the photo stayed the same.

"Uh, Chris?" Harold said, sounding relieved. "I think your picture is broken."

"It's not." Heather informed him sourly.

Eva was the first to understand. "Really? An Idol already? Where'd that little asswipe find it?"

The rest of the Bass gasped.

"An Idol already gone?" Bridgette said wearily, trembling and trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. "Oh no!"

"Where'd he find it?" Duncan repeated Eva's question.

"The host with the least hadn't even hid the idols yet, and Noah figured it out." Gwen told him. "So he went and checked it out and swiped it."

"So both were there?" Sadie inquired. When the Gophers nodded, she added. "Well how do we know that he _didn't_ give it to someone else? I mean what do you have, his word?"

"What?" Heather scoffed. "Please, that…" Realization dawned on her face. "Sounds exactly like something he would do!"

Chris chose this moment to cut in. "As much drama as this could cause, I will butt in, because we're running on a schedule. Noah did indeed only take one idol, and I've hidden the other one somewhere on this island, so don't worry about it, I can safely say it is not in the hands of anyone at this time."

The immense tension relaxed slightly, but there was still abundant amounts of it.

"Anyways, let's move on, shall we?" Chris yawned, getting bored. "It's time for the next challenge! You may or may not have noticed the amphitheater that's near the dodgeball courts."

"Psh, continuity errors." Harold muttered, but Chris ignored him. **[2]**

The rest of the campers nodded.

Chris nodded. "Good! Meet me there ASAP." He walked out of the Mess Hall, and the rest of the campers quickly finished up their meager breakfast and joined him.

* * *

Five minutes later the campers were all seated on bleachers that were facing the amphitheater. The notorious host was on the amphitheater itself, peering down excitedly at the teens.

"Welcome to your fourth challenge." Chris announced. "Today's challenge is going to be a talent contest!"

"Oh yay!" Lindsay cheered. "I LOVE talent contests!"

"Yup, me too!" Chris grinned. "Here's the gist. You kids will spend the afternoon selecting three of your teammates. Those three will preform on stage, tonight. There, they will be judged by myself and Chef."

"So we get to decide?" Heather asked.

Chris nodded. "That's what I said! Whoever you deem as having the three best talents will be the ones participating. The rest will have nothing to do."

"Well how is that fair?" LeShawna asked, raising an eyebrow. "That puts pressure on the ones performing while the people don't have to do anything can't screw up!"

"Maybe so." Chris conceded, "But the people who got selected to do the talents are more talented then the rest of the team, so that's the unselected peoples problem."

LeShawna paused. "I hate when he makes a point." She grumbled to Gwen, who nodded sourly.

"Now. time to go choose your teams representatives." Chris told them all like they were grade schoolers. "Off you go!"

* * *

The Gophers had convened on the porch of their cabin.

"Okay." Heather said, taking charge. "We really need talent that'll knock the socks off of the Bass. We need to get out of this losing streak, okay people?"

"Yeah, because I was thinking we'd just lose." Trent said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Psh, that sounds like something only a dirt-farmer would do." Katie commented. **[3]**

Heather ignored the sarcastic comments to her questions and got straight down to business. "Alright," She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Whose first?"

No one volunteered.

"Fine, we'll go alphabetically." Heather shrugged. "Beth, you're up first."

Beth gulped. "I really can only do one thing." She admitted.

_What, impersonate a pig? _Heather wanted to say, but bit her tongue. "What is that?" She said instead.

"I…can twirl batons." Beth muttered.

"That's it?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can do it on fire too." The pig girl replied, scratching her double chin nervously.

"That could be cool." Justin pointed out. "As long as she doesn't mess up."

"Alright, give us a demonstration." Gwen suggested, shrugging her black clad shoulders. "Did you bring batons with you?"

Beth nodded. "I'll go get them." She hurried into the cabin and came back moments later, holding two white rods that were about a meter long.

"We need flammable liquid." Cody pointed out. "We'd probably be able to get some for the show, but I don't know if Chris would give it to us when we were all by ourselves."

"There's them, though." LeShawna gestured to the camera men. "They're armed, they'll stop us if we do anything too out of hand."

Justin took note of the handguns strapped to the seven camera men that were recording. "Fair point." He admitted. "I can go ask?"

"Yay! Let the hot guy do it!" Lindsay beamed.

"No, I'll do it." Beth volunteered. "It is my talent, after all. You guys keep going ahead with the selecting."

"Sounds good." Katie nodded. "The one thing I do is dancing, but I do that with Sadie, so I guess I'm out…"

"All right." Heather nodded. "Next?"

* * *

The Bass campers had met inside the Mess Hall, and were currently sitting around their own table, discussing.

"My talent is doing tricks with yo-yo's, but I'm usually standing." Tyler piped up, sighing as pounded his wheelchair arm with his fist. "Anything else involves sports, so I guess I'm out."

"Alright, well I can play a mean violin solo." Courtney said. "Not trying to sound arrogant, but I would definitely be a good choice."

"We'll take that into consideration, for sure." Eva nodded. "But let's see what everyone else can do before coming to a decision." She cleared her throat. "I, for one, can life three hundred pounds like it was a pillow."

Ezekiel and Harold whistled, impressed, but others were not so sure. "That's impressive, sure." Duncan admitted. "But is it talent show material? We need the shock and the 'whoa, that's amazing's'. Is you just sitting there holding a barbell over your head going to do that? No offense." He added, somewhat apologetic.

Eva looked thoughtful and annoyed, but those quickly melted off her face and was replaced by one of resignation. "Fine, I see your point." She conceded. "But if it's better than anything else we have…"

"Of course we'll use it." Sadie agreed happily. "Because that's like, totes impressive."

Eva rolled her eyes as Geoff chuckled.

"Alright, what else do we have?" Courtney asked, observing her teammates.

"I can carve decently." Duncan offered. "But it takes me a while."

"What kind of a while?" Bridgette asked.

"Like fifteen minutes for a small skull." The delinquent rolled his eyes. "I doubt I'd get many points for just sitting there shaving away for that long."

"I don't know…this is a talent contest. How long would it take you to make a bust of Chris's head?" Harold suggested, speaking up for the first time.

Duncan's eyebrows raised. "It'd take me like five hours for a good one. There's no way I'll have that much time."

"Well then start whittling, and just showcase it. The cameramen can vouch that you whittled" it." The nerd grinned, pointing at the bulky men with their film equipment.

The Bass team collectively raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Courtney and Eva admitted. "Not bad."

"I can do it." Duncan confirmed. "Just leave me alone and I'll have it done."

The Bass nodded and the delinquent trailed into the woods, looking for a block of wood and a place to sit.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

"Okay, maybe it only takes me two hours to come up with the statuette." Duncan said smugly. He held up three fingers to the camera. "But that's _three_ hours I can use combing this shitstain of an island for the last life idol."

**(End Confessional Cam: Duncan.)**

* * *

"Okay Beth!" Katie said encouragingly. "You can do it!"

Beth smiled and dumped the small cup of lighter fluid Chris had given her on the ends of her batons. Justin offered her his lighter to light it.

"Really?" LeShawna asked the nearest cameraman. "You're going to let him have a lighter?"

The cameraman shrugged. "Boss says it's okay." He said simply.

Beth flicked the lighter and lit the batons, beginning to twirl them faster and faster in her hands until they were nothing but orange blurs. The Gophers whistled and clapped appreciatively.

Beth then threw them up in the air, but obviously miscalculated, as she instantly ran away and hid. The Gophers quickly followed suit as the batons swirled through the air. On their way to the ground, they lit a bush on fire, but were thankfully extinguished.

An intern rushed in with a fire extinguisher, spraying the flames out before any further damage could be done.

"Phew…" Cody gulped. "Well, no offense Beth, but what in the holy hell happened?"

"I kind of missed the catching class." Beth admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that's one off the list that isn't doing it. Who else has something?" Heather sighed, forgetting that they were going alphabetically.

Trent stepped up. "Not to sound arrogant, but I'm a damn good singer and guitar player. I could come up with something."

"Maybe an Ode to Chris?" Gwen suggested. "Something to stroke his massive ego with."

Trent's eyes lit up. "Sounds great!" He grinned, but it drooped into a frown. "It's going to suck to have to compliment him, though."

"I hear you on that." Katie shivered.

"Okay, so Trent is one of the three?" Heather asked for confirmation. Everyone agreed. "Okay good. Next!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Trent.)**

"It's good to step up and do something, for me, that is easy. Writing a complementary song about Chris, despite the fact that it sucks to do so, is going to be super easy and super good." He looks at the camera. "Hey, if there is one thing I'm arrogant about, it's my musical talent. That way I can gain points with my team by getting a good score, but it won't really be at my risk. It's a good situation.

**(End Confessional: Trent.)**

* * *

"Okay. So Sadie can't do anything without Katie, so she's out." Courtney said, looking at the list she had made. "Any other volunteers."

"Nothing I can do on a stadium. I'd need the ocean." Bridgette shrugged.

"I can-." Harold started, but DJ interrupted him.

"I can ribbon dance." He said, unembarrassed.

"Ribbon dance?" Tyler chuckled, despite himself. "That's…interesting." Eva smacked him on the back of the head menacingly.

"Are you good?" Courtney asked, ignoring the crippled jock.

DJ shrugged offhandedly. "I'm alright." He said, nervous. "I can show if you want."

"You brought them with you?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"Mhm." DJ nodded. "Momma says I always get more relaxed when I dance, so I thought it might help in this situation."

"Cool. Go grab your stuff." Harold said encouragingly. "Now, as I was sayi-."

"Ok." Courtney accidentally interrupted him again. "Ezekiel, what can you do?"

"I can shoot archery pretty darn good, eh." The prairie boy smiled. "I can also sing pretty well, but my archery would definitely be more impressive."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it." Courtney conceded. "But it's your fault an no one else's if you aren't good enough or screw up, understood?"

Ezekiel nodded meekly.

"Okay, you're a potential candidate. We'll have to see how everyone else does first, though." Courtney told him.

"AHEM." Harold cleared his throat loudly. "I'd like to showcase my talent please." He grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Oh okay." Courtney said, taken aback slightly by his rudeness. 'What is it?"

Harold cleared his throat again. "Puh." He started. Everyone stared at him.

"Is that it?" Sadie started to say, but was interrupted by another "Puh." From Harold. Within thirty seconds, he was beatboxing the most amazing beatbox any of them had ever heard. He gave a bow as he finished, as the Bass stared at him in amazed silence.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam: Courtney.)**

"Well, Harold may not be physically strong." Courtney frowned. "But he's talented, I'll give him that. Maybe there IS some truth to his 'mad skills'…maybe."

**(End Confessional Cam: Courtney.)**

* * *

"Okay. That needs to be in the talent show." Geoff grinned, slapping the nerd on the back.

"I second that." Sadie clapped. "That was soooo cool Harold!"

Harold beamed, proud.

"Alright." Courtney nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "That's two down, with possible DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, and myself."

"What can you do?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I can do a mean violin solo." Courtney preened. "I even brought my own violin."

"Meh." Eva grunted. "I don't think we need two musical things."

Courtney's smile dropped as murmurs of agreement rang throughout the group. "Okay." She sighed, slightly irritated. "Fine. But what good will weightlifting do either? I mean ribbon dancing and archery are much more interesting." She finished immaturely.

Eva tensed. "Whatever." She growled. "So either Ezekiel or DJ. Let's see what you guys got."

* * *

LeShawna smirked. "I got some smooth moves."

"Oh really?" Cody grinned. "Let's see that booty shaking, hot stuff!"

LeShawna smirked and Katie actually chuckled, but Gwen merely seethed in anger.

* * *

**(Confessional: LeShawna.)**

"When Cody's not being a total pervert, he's a pretty good flirt." LeShawna admitted, fanning herself slightly. "Maybe I'd get to know the little white boy a bit better if we were in a different situation."

**(End Confessional: LeShawna.)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen.)**

"I fucking hate that little pervert." Gwen nearly screamed. "And why are people laughing with him?!" She tears at her hair. "What's _wrong_ with these people?!"

**(End Confessional: Gwen.)**

* * *

After twenty seconds of LeShawna's dancing, Heather had spoke up. "I think that's enough, LeShawna!" The Queen Bee said quickly.

"You back to being bitchy?" LeShawna growled, looking irritated and embarrassed at the interruption.

"Um. No offense, LeShawna, but I agree with Heather." Justin chuckled. "Probably not what we're looking for."

LeShawna turned red and sat down. "Forget I said anything." She grumbled.

"Moving on." Beth said quickly, trying to keep the peace. "Who is going next?"

Gwen sighed. "I can read some pretty emotional poetry I've written."

"Uhm, okay? Possibility but we'll put it on hold for now, as we already have something vocal. Let's see what everyone else has. Cody, what about you?"

Cody shrugged. "Not much outside of video games and electrical stuff. Not much I can do, sorry."

Heather nodded. "Understandable." She turned to the two hottest members of her team. "Lindsay, Justin. What can you guys do?"

Lindsay looked confused. "Lots of things! Breath, eat, poop, take a shower, paint my nails…" She continued to blabber on daily tasks and Heather turned to Justin. "What about you?"

The hunk shrugged. "I can do model poses from my photoshoots."

"Not sure how well that would work with two straight males." Katie frowned.

Justin nodded. "Fair enough."

"Okay. Well I can do a very nice ballet performance." Heather smiled. "So it looks like it's me, Trent, and I guess Gwen can do her poetry thing. Just don't mess up, okay?" She looked at the goth. Gwen growled and nodded.

"We've decided already?" Lindsay blinked, breaking off her tangent and looking around.

"Not a lot of us had talents." Cody explained. "I have only electronic talents, Justin's talent doesn't really help us here, Katie needs Sadie, Beth missed the catching class, apparently, LeShawna's dancing is, um…yeah…but that pretty much sums it up."

"What about me?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Uh, well what can you do?" Katie asked.

"Lots of things!" Lindsay beamed. "I can breath, eat, poop, take a show, paint my nails…"

"Okay." Heather interrupted. "Those are, uh, quite nice Lindsay, but we're going to go with the other three."

Lindsay frowned. "Okay." She pouted.

"Okay. We should practice our talents." Gwen sighed. "I'll try to figure out which poem would be best."

"Okay, I'm back, what's the scoop?" Trent asked, coming back with his guitar.

"You're in." LeShawna said. "Along with Gwen and Heather."

"Cool!" Trent nodded. "I'll get working on the song. I'll see you guys later." He walked off.

* * *

"Okay." The Bass had just seen DJ ribbon dance.

"Okay…" Geoff blinked.

"Uh." Tyler mumbled.

"Hm…" Courtney thought uncomfortably.

"I…think we might go with Ezekiel." Duncan winced.

"Okay." DJ said, picking at his _very_ tight tutu. "Sounds cool."

Ezekiel grinned, feeling nervousness and excitement at the same time.

"Alright. Duncan's out carving. Harold try to perfect a nice beatbox that will knock their socks off. Ezekiel, Chris probably won't give you a bow until the talent show, so just sit tight."

"Alright. We'll meet later." Sadie yawned. "I'm off to take a nap."

"I'm going to go for a run." Eva grumbled.

"Okay, see you guys later." Courtney nodded.

* * *

Chris grinned, looking at all the live footage. "Good stuff, good stuff." He reclined in his chair, hidden away at his little spot where he and Chef and three of his favorite inters hung out.

Chef dropped into a chair next to him. "Ugh. Got the next meal finished for the brats."

Chris nodded. "Cool, Chef my man. Cool."

One of the interns walked up to the two. "Hey, Chris. Mind if I ask you a question?" He said nervously.

"Sure thing, Johann. Fire away." Chris nodded, taking a sip of his coffee."

"Er, well…excuse my bluntness, but how in God's name did you get this show accepted and legally possible?"

Chris smirked. "Ooh, good question. Well, I'll tell you a story, Johann. Are you're other intern buddies curious as well?"

Johann nodded.

"Go get 'em." Chris yawned. "Just bring me some peanuts."

Johann nodded and ran off. He came back with the two other interns and a big jar of peanuts. He tossed the jar to Chris and sat down.

"Well…how did this show get accepted?" Chris said thoughtfully. "I guess in short, it's about greed, and greedy people being in the right places, haha. Now…where to begin?"

* * *

_Flashback: Ten months ago:_

_Chris adjusted his tie nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pitch this, as he was somewhat afraid what would happen if it got accepted. However, the pull of the fame and fortune spurned greed over morals. He walked into Jonathan's office. _

"_McLean." Jonathan said, his greasy voice making Chris shiver. "Please, have a seat." _

_Chris nodded and sat down in the chair across from the powerful man. _

"_So, McLean, what is it that you want, exactly? Supposedly you have a very…interesting proposal for me." _

_Chris cleared his throat. "That I do, sir." _

"_Drop the formalities." Jonathan waved a hand good-naturedly. "Please, call me Jonathan."_

"_Jonathan." Chris corrected himself. "Well, I have this idea. An idea that will really ramp up the boring TV of today and pave the way for future entertainment."_

"_Well why have you come to me? I don't exactly have the best reputation." Jonathan chortled._

"_You know people…people that will get things done, people who know loopholes and lawmakers." Chris admitted. "I freely say you weren't my first choice when it comes to producers on their own, but your connections just might be able to pull this off." _

_Jonathan pressed a button on his phone, signaling his secretary for a coffee. "Make it two." He said into the paused, trying to figure out a way to word it properly._

"_Ah, Rebecca, thank you." Jonathan said as his secretary came in with the coffee. He took a sip as Chris finally said what he wanted to say._

"_Well…hear me out on this." Chris said quickly. "Get a number of teens. Get a bunch of stereotypes and stuff, stick them on the island together…and they'll compete to the death."_

_Jonathan spit his coffee out in shock. "What? You serious? McLean, I don't even know if __**I **__can get that a.o.k'd."_

"_Oh come one." Chris pressed him, seeing the interest in the man's eyes. "Think of the ratings! Think of the money."_

_Jonathan's eyes sparked at the word 'money.' "Hm…I don't know. Kids aren't even going to volunteer for this."_

"_Oh, I've thought of that." Chris waved his hand dismissively. "We'll hand pick the first season. By then we'll have people interested enough. Or at least some of them."_

"_First season?" Jonathan had to chuckle. "Please. I'd be risking my ass seriously hard to even propose this to the Canadian government, let alone get another show afterwards." _

"_Offer them half of the money." Chris said. "You keep a quarter, I keep a quarter, which I will use to pay staff, and we all come out richer and famous."_

_Jonathan's smirked. "You're a sick man. Sneding minors to their deaths for fame and money? I trust you have it all thought out to provide minimum resistance from the actual people on the island."_

_Chris handed him a small stack of papers. "Here is everything I've thought of, which is pretty much everything." _

_Jonathan sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Twenty-five percent?"_

"_Twenty-five percent." Chris nodded. He smirked. "I'll talk to you soon, I hope."_

"_I'm going to have a hell of a time convincing the Department of Safety." Jonathan muttered as Chris closed his door and left the building._

* * *

_**Two months later.**_

_Chris was reclining in his rather small apartment in downtown Ontario. He wasn't a rich man yet, but he was by no means poor. He was watching 'Friends'. He jumped as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh! Hey Jonathan. Yeah? Yeah?" He frowned. "Uh huh. Yeah. I see…yeah…huh?" His eyes lit up. "You're fucking KIDDING?! We're going to be rich!" He started dancing around his apartment, still on the phone. "Yup! We'll get started on casting ASAP!" He stopped dancing and flopped back down on his chair. "So how'd you do it?" He asked. "Talked to Ricardo Juantwanio? Damn, I wasn't aware that you knew him so well, the dude practically runs the country from the shadows. Gott alive corrupt governments." He laughed some more. "Alright, we'll schedule for live filming over summer break You like it? Great! Alright, call me tomorrow and we'll schedule a meeting for next week. Yup! Sounds good. Okay, see you, have a goodnight. Okay, bye."_

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"And that is the story of how you all got here." Chris finished, looking at his three interns and culinary buddy.

"Wow. So basically you didn't do anything." One of his interns laughed. "And how did the parents react to this?"

"They were pissed, sure. They tried to sue, but peoples hands were tied. Jonathan did his part perfectly. Loopholes are a wonderful thing."

"How would loopholes affect this?" One of the other interns raised her eyebrow.

"Well, Taennyr, do I look like a lawyer?" Chris asked, annoyed. "I just assume they were loopholes. How in the hell else would this show get okayed? Be thankful you're not a contestant."

Taennyr paled and shut up.

"Oke-doke then. Story time is over! Go do your intern duties." Chris mocked, shooing the three interns away.

* * *

Courtney decided to take a stroll through the woods in search of the Life Idol. She had a weird knot in her stomach about the challenge. She was walking down a path when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Eep!" Courtney jumped and turned around to be greeted with Duncan's startlingly blue eyes.

"Jesus, Duncan. You scared me! What do you want?" Courtney said hotly, putting her hands on her hips.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He held up the Chris head. It was intricately carved and exceptionally good.

"Wow." Courtney was impressed. "Not bad…actually its very good."

Duncan smirked. "I know." Ignoring the CIT's eye roll, he continued. "But that's not what I came here for."

"Oh really?" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "What did you come here for?"

Duncan leaned against a tree and tossed his Chris head from hand to hand. After a few moments of silence, he started speaking. "There are people on this team, on this island, that are too scared to think of this as a game. But it is."

"And?" Courtney said, intrigued and nauseous at the same time. "I'm trying to keep that thought out of my mind, thank you."

"Don't." Duncan advised. "Keep it in your mind at all costs. It'll help you live. Keep you smart."

Courtney rolled her eyes, the knot in her stomach returning. "Okay, is that all you came here to tell me?"

Duncan smirked. "No, I came here to propose an alliance." He flipped the Chris bust in his hand and tossed it into the air. "You down?"

"An alliance? What do you mean?" Courtney asked suspiciously. "And just the two of us?"

"Yeah, an alliance. You know, stick together so we don't get exterminated like rats." Duncan said sourly. "And no, not just the two of us, I want Geoff and Bridgette as well. Maybe Eva."

Courtney frowned. "Why Eva?"

"Well, I'm not sure about her. She's a major power player. I don't know whether to get her on our side or get rid of her."

"You talk about these people's lives like they're nothing!" Courtney yelled at him, losing her temper. "How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Duncan growled. "Of course I'm goddamn selfish! It's my life! Of fucking COURSE I'm selfish! It's better them then me! I want to live my life! Not die on this godforsaken TV show at sixteen years old!" Tears pricked his eyes as he turned away. "Damnit…"

Courtney softened, however subtle it was. "Okay…I guess I see your point, however much I hate it…"

Duncan tried to discreetly wipe his eyes before turning back to Courtney. "Are you in or out?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm in." Courtney said. Duncan smirked, flipping the head into his left hand and extending his right hand. "Shake on it."

Courtney shook.

* * *

**(Confessional: Duncan.)**

Duncan sighed. "This blows, man. I'm in serious debate whether or not this is the right thing to do. I know morally it isn't right, but morals ain't going to get you jackshit on this show. I just hope Courtney doesn't blab or I'm in deep shit."

**(End Confessional: Duncan.)**

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney.)**

"Well, I don't like it, but I have to admit." Courtney says nervously. "Duncan has a point. As much as everyone tries to hide it, every time someone leaves we're all thinking better them than us. it's just fact. I plan on winning, just like everyone else, and in order to get to my goal I have to crush other peoples goals, so be it."

**(End Confessional: Courtney.)**

* * *

After that Duncan and Courtney parted ways, Duncan heading back towards camp and Courtney heading to look for the idol. After searching the island for ten or so minutes, Duncan, by a stroke of luck, found exactly what he was looking for, a Geoff without Bridgette.

"Hey, Geoff!" Duncan beckoned. Geoff was currently poised to go swimming, but stopped when he heard his friend calling to him.

Geoff jogged over to him. "Sup brah?"

Duncan told him his proposal. Geoff's face dropped from happy to conflicted.

"Would Bridge be in too?" Was the blond's first question.

"Of course!" Duncan said consolingly, or as consoling as he could get.

Geoff gulped. "All right then, I'm in. We're in."

"Great!" Duncan beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. Neither dude was aware of the third person watching the whole encounter. A nervous scowl appeared on their face as they left the scene, thinking on what to do next.

* * *

Four hours later it was time for the talent show. The campers who were not participating in the show say on their respective bleachers, where signs of their teams had been nailed to.

Backstage, Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel, Heather, Gwen and Trent were all nervously waiting to be called on.

"So first Duncan, then Harold, then me?" Ezekiel gulped, eyeing the Gophers.

"Yup!" Harold nodded. "Don't worry, though, we should have this in the bag."

"Okay people, we should have this in the bag." Heather smirked confidently. "Gwen, Trent, you guys have good stuff?"

Gwen nodded sourly but Trent beamed and said happily: "You bet! I'm going to get top marks for sure."

"Okay, good." Heather smirked. "So it's going to go you, Trent, then me." She addressed Gwen. "You cool with that?" She added as an afterthought. Gwen just nodded.

"Welcome ladies, gentleman and anything in between!" The six performers heard Chris announce to the 'audience' which was basically just the camera crew, the three interns, and the other campers. "To the Total Drama Talent Show!" Fake applause could be heard generating from the speakers as the six campers could all to well imagine Chris grinning cheesily and bowing.

Chris went on to unnessecairly explain what was going to be happening, probably for the audience at home, and then introduced the first performer.

"Everyone give it up for…Duncan!"

Duncan smirked and grabbed his wooden head. He confidently walked onto the stage with his wooden carving behind his back.

"Well Duncan, what are you showing us tonight?" Chef grumbled.

"I present to you my masterpiece!" Duncan said dramatically. He whirled the head from behind his back and showed it for all the audience to see.

"Love it!" Chris said instantly. "Ten points!"

"Bu-" Chef objected, but Chris shushed him. "Ten. Points." He said firmly. "Thank you Duncan."

Duncan beamed and walked off stage.

Chef sighed in distaste.

"Now, for the next contestant, Gwen! The score stands at 10-0, can Gwen pull off a perfect score as well? Doubt it!"

Gwen glared at him before opening her diary. "An Ode to Life." She read the then proceeded to read a very heart-wrenching poem about the cycle of life, which left everybody, even Chef, misty eyed. **[4]**

"Wow, Gwen. Not bad." Chris sniffled. "I'd give it a 7. You, Chef?"

"Seems fair." Chef tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Would've been better with a happier ending."

Gwen shrugged, moderately please with her score but facing the fact that the Gophers were now behind.

In the bleachers, a certain Gopher had taken the emotional wave that had rolled over everyone and used it to his crafty advantage.

Justin whistled nonchalantly as he strolled by Eva. He saw his target, her music player. When she went to gruffly rub her eyes, he slipped it out of her pocket and stick it in the pocket of Courtney. He then quickly walked back to her seat.

* * *

**(Confessional: Justin.)**

Justin had his head in his hands. "God...that was unorthodox. But you saw Eva last challenge, she decimated out entire team! I need to cause some strife with her and her team…I know it's horrible but it's better her than me! **[5]**

**(End Confessional: Justin.)**

* * *

"Time for Harold to showcase his supposed mad skills. Will he have what it takes to continue the Bass lead?" Chris grinned.

Harold walked calmly on stage, as the Bass actually cheered for him.

"Puh." Harold started. HE then proceeded to do the exact same beatbox from earlier that day, but left the Bass just as astounded as he finished. There was silence, and then everyone, including Chris and Chef, applauded the ginger.

"Damn fantastic!" Chef grinned, a rarity for the intimidating man. "I give you 10."

"Not bad…" Chris agreed. "Worthy of a 10 though? No…I give you 8."

"White boy is getting a ten." Chef snarled at the host, raising his fist.

The host quickly backed off. "Okay fine, jeez! Harold you get 10 points. The Bass now have a perfect score so far of 20 out of 30. The Gophers are starting to be in some deep doo-doo."

The Gophers groaned.

"Don't worry." Trent told his worried friends backstage. "I've got this." When Chris called his name he strutted out onstage and hoisted his guitar.

"_Chris you're a badass." _

"_Chris you aren't a prick."_

"_Chris you may be a sadist."_

"_But you have a big diiiick!"_

He then bowed and left the stage.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"TEN POINTS!" Chris roared, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "That was beautiful! Being called a sadist and well-endowed in the genital area in the same song! So beautiful!"

"Whatever." Chef grumbled.

"That's all you had planned?" Heather yelled at the now startled musician as he walked backstage.

"It was enough, don't worry." Trent said placidly. "I knew it would be okay."

"What if it wasn't?" Gwen offered.

Trnet rolled his eyes. "Well then I would've taken the fall for it, no? Just chill out?"

Heather backed off, but still glared sourly at Trent.

"The Bass are now in the lead, but we're switching things up! Heather, please come on out!" Chris commanded.

"What?" Heather turned pale. "But what about the Bass's next performer?"

"Just chill." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He switched it up because he thought he was clever. Deal with it."

Trent and Heather looked annoyed by the goth's harsh words but said nothing of it, and the latter strolled out on stage, trying not to let the butterflies get to her stomach.

Heather did her incredible dance routine, but due to nerves she slipped a couple times, but was able to catch herself and make it look like part of the act…for the most part.

"Not bad." Chris and Chef nodded. "I give you 8." The host said.

"6." The chef grunted. The two looked at each other.

"Split the difference?" Chef suggested.

"Sure. 7 points to Heather. That brings the total up to twenty-four points for the Gophers." Chris agreed. "It's time for Ezekiel to come on stage."

"We're done." Cody said, turning white. "The score is 24-20 to us, but the Bass still have one more performer!"

"Maybe he'll choke?" LeShawna said hopefully.

A camera guy pushed a pale looking Ezekiel onto the stage. He touched his cross quickly and strode over to the middle of the stage.

"Uh, Chris?" He squeaked. "Do I have a bow?"

Chris nodded, his face very stern. "Johann, bring Ezekiel his bow and five arrows."

Johann ran up to Ezekiel and placed the bow in his hands. Ezekiel looked down to notch an air and noticed six or seven little red lights on his chest and lower abdomen.

"The hell?" Ezekiel asked, following the lights up to the muzzle of six or seven army men who had their guns trained on the poor homeschooler.

Ezekiel nearly wet his pants, and his left hand jumped to his cross once again.

"Calm down Ezekiel." Chris laughed. "They're only there incase you decide to do something rash with those arrows, do you understand?"

Ezekiel squeaked in agreement as Taennyr pushed a target onto the stage.

Ezekiel's hands were shaking so hard that it took him thirty seconds to properly notch an arrow, and when he did he fired prematurely, almost missing the target completely.

The Bass gasped.

"I thought he was supposed to be good!" Eva whispered furiously to Sadie, who cringed.

Ezekiel took a deep breath and fired another arrow, also missing due to nerves. He then poorly shot the remaining three arrows, much to the shock of his team.

"Ohkay…I guess there wasn't a lot of talent on the Bass other than Duncan and Harold." Chris mused. "Three points."

"Agreed." Chef nodded.

Everyone gasped.

"That means…we lost." Bridgette gaped, her eyes brimming with tears.

"We won!" Cody screamed, as Gwen not-so-secretly growled, something that both Trent and Heather, still backstage with her, noticed.

"That's right!" Chris confirmed. "The Gophers win and break their losing streak! Bass, meet me in half an hour for the campfire ceremony."

The Bass all sweated as the Gophers breathed sighs of relief.

Someone was going to die tonight.

* * *

"Well it's pretty obvious who to send home." Eva said to the teammates on the bleachers.

"Ezekiel did botch it for us." Sadie nodded mournfully.

Everyone agreed somewhat but Bridgette, who was sobbing softly. Geoff held her close.

Eva sat him and habitually checked her pocket for her music player. It wasn't there.

"Anyone seen my music player?" She asked, irritated. However, since it was Eva, her irritation was anger. Everyone took a step back.

"No, I haven't." Courtney answered gingerly. She turned her body towards the cabins. "Maybe you left it in the cabins."

"No…I wouldn't…" Eva paused, seeing Courtney's bottom, or rather, the pocket on her bottom. There was her music player, all tucked away."

"YOU BITCH!" Eva shrieked, drawing her fist back as Courtney turned her head to see what was going on. Eva's knuckles slammed into Courtney's face and a sharp crack was heard, sending blood coming out of each of Courtney's nostrils as her nose broke. She hit the ground, moaning in pain.

It took the combined efforts of DJ, Geoff, and Chef, who had run to help, to restrain the Iron Woman. "You bitch! How dare you take my music player!?" Eva screamed. By now everyone had gathered around the group, even the contestants backstage.

"You took her music player?" Sadie gasped. "Why?"

"I didn't take it?" Courtney moaned, pinching her nose despite the pain to keep the blood from staining her shirt. "What the fuck, Eva? You broke my nose!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ezekiel asked, growing pale at the sight of Courtney. His eyes were transfixed on her hand, which was stained crimson. He shivered and hid behind Sadie.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ezekiel.)**

Ezekiel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I may or may not have a fear of bl-bl…blood." He gasped.

**(End Confessional: Ezekiel.)**

* * *

"That bitch stole my music player!" Eva growled, still fighting the dudes restraining her.

"I did not!" Courtney gurgled. "Someone must have planted it!"

"BULLSHIT! Stop lying, cunt!" Eva screamed again, and several people gasped.

"Calm down, girly." Chef said harshly, moving his grip to her windpipe and giving a warning press.

Eva, not wanting to be humiliated by being knocked out, relented, but was still seething. "I'll make sure you pay for this. Now give me back my MP3." She snarled.

Courtney, with a shaky hand, hastily withdrew the mp3 player and tossed it to the raging girl. Eva stomped off.

"Well." Chris grinned, observing the whole situation with a gleeful smile. Glares were being sent at Courtney and glares were being sent at Eva's retreating form. Ezekiel silently gave a sigh of relief. It looked like the target was off his back.

* * *

Duncan was on his way to the bathrooms, when he was tackled. Or at least, someone attempted to tackle him, but Duncan quickly brought the would-be assailant to the ground.

"Ow! Gosh." Harold said, his face muffled from being mashed into the dirt.

"Harold?" Duncan asked increduously. He lifted the nerd off and brushed him off ruffly. "The hell you doing?"

"I want in on the alliance." Harold said bluntly.

Because of the darkness it was invisible to the eye, but Duncan's face drained of color.

"What alliance?" He said nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me." Harold scoffed. "I overheard you talking to Geoff about it at the dock, and I want in."

"Or what?" Duncan said, not threatened.

"Then the entire island knows about it." Harold said simply.

"And whose going to believe you?" Duncan said, still not threatened.

"Well Duncan, in an atmosphere like this, I think they'd better be safe than sorry, no? After all, how did you put it…_better them then me_, wasn't it?"

Duncan growled, "What if I just convince people to vote you off?"

Harold just laughed, but on the inside his stomach twisted. He kept his brave facade, however. "If I'm so much in the bottom four, I blab. That's a promise. but then sighed. "Alright, fine. You win. You're in."

"What if I cut your togune out?" It was Duncan's turn for the threatening.

Harold wiggled his thumbs. "Writing is a cool thing."

"And lop off your hands."

Harold shrugged. "I can also write with my feet. And before you say you'll cut those off too." He interrupted Duncan. "I think people might find it off if I come back a cripple and am gesturing madly at you, no?"

Duncan growled, but then sighed. "Fine, you win. You're in."

"Awesome." Harold fistpumped.

"But." Duncan interrupted, holding a finger in the nerds face. "If it ever gets down to just us, just the alliance mates, you're bottom of the food chain, got it?"

Harold nodded. "I'll take what I can get."

"Good answer." Duncan responded. "Now are we done here?"

"One more thing. Who else is in?"

"Just Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney and myself."

"Well then who are we voting for?"

"I think the answer is pretty obvious."

* * *

The ten Bass campers were sitting at the campfire ceremony. The tension was palpable.

Chris arrived with the tray. "Bass, a little early I see. Eager to send someone to their death?"

"Eager to get this over with." Sadie muttered sadly.

"Fair point." Chris smirked. "That's why you get the first marshmallow!"

Sadie looked up in relief and squeed, grabbing her marshmallow with the wooden stick and waiting for her friends to hopefully join her.

"The next marshmallow goes to…Harold." Chris said. The ginger shared a knowing glance with the delinquent as he claimed his marshmallow.

"Duncan…Geoff…Bridgette…Tyler and DJ." Chris said the five names, and breaths of relief were exhaled from each of the named campers.

"Thank god for no physical challenges." Tyler muttered as he wheeled himself into the safety circle.

"Bottom three." Chris said seriously, looking at Ezekiel, Courtney and Eva. "The penultimate marshmallow goes too…Ezekiel."

"For real?" Ezekiel grinned, grabbing his marshmallow and racing into the circle.

"Count yourself lucky, toque-boy." Duncan warned him.

"Eva, Courtney, you started out as such good friends, it seemed. What happened?"

"She's a cold hearted bitch!" Courtney scoffed.

"She's a stealing little whore!" Eva seethed.

Both were too confident and too angry at each other to be properly terrified

"Haha, oh chick fights." Chris sad mildly. "Anyways, the last marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney."

"What?" Eva and Tyler gasped.

"Eva, you got the most votes." Chris told her.

"You kept this lying little bitch over me? Your strongest player?!" Eva screamed, panic entering her voice for the first time since she was nine years old. "What the FUCK is wrong with you people?"

"No! You can't!" Tyler said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Make this quick before she makes a run for it." Chris radioed.

A large man swooped out of the shadows, holding a large barbel. He slammed it into the back of Eva's skull, severing her spinal cord and instantly killing her. The Bass screamed, more out of surprised than disgust.

Eva's head lay at a wrong angle and blood seeped from one of her eye's and her mouth. There was a large dent in the side of her head.

"Oh, just so you know." He told the horrified Bass. "Courtney didn't steal Eva's mp3."

Ezekiel, Tyler and Sadie gasped. "What?"

"I told you so!" Courtney said triumphantly.

"Wait then who? Was Eva just nuts?" Sadie asked, confused.

"That's for me to know, and you to probably never find out!" Chris laughed. "Now off to bed with the lot of you."

The nine Bass numbly made their way back to the cabin.

Chris turned to the camera. "What a shocker! This is just full of surprises! What's going to happen next time? Will Justin be found out? Whose going to find the other idol? And how is this Bass alliance going to turn out, especially now that Harold is in on it! Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:  
**_

_Bridgette shivered. "I v-vote for Eva. She's too violent and she broke Courtney's nose!"__**  
**_

_Courtney glared at the camera. "Eva has to go! If no one had been there she probably would've killed me!"_

_DJ whimpered. "We don't need any more violence." He started to sob. "Sorry Eva, my votes for you!"  
_

_Duncan groaned. "Man, all I can say is that Ezekiel is **L.U.C.K.Y. **However, it did solve my problem on whether or not to keep Eva in out alliance...look on the bright side? I vote for Eva."_

_Eva was trembling in rage and worry. "That skank couldn't get enough votes to get rid of me. No way. If she gets away with this I don't know what I'll do...besides die..." She shakes her head fiercely. "It won't come to that! Pull yourself together! I vote for Courtney."_

Ezekiel looked like Christmas had come early. "I know it's horrible and please forgive me, but I cannot help but feel relieved that this happened. I absolutely botched the challenge, and this seemed to be a second chance. I won't blow it again. I vote for Courtney. While violence is not the answer, thievery is a sin."

_Geoff squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I guess Eva's got to go. Downer, dudes. Normally I'd vote Courtney because that seems like something she would do...no offense, dudette." He added. "But she's in the alliance and that keeps me and Bridge safe, so that's how it has to go down."_

_Harold smiled. "I'm in the alliance!" He pumped his fist. "Booyah! And I did awesome in the challenge!" His expression got more sober as he stared at the camera. "I vote for Eva. She punched Courtney, which probably angered Duncan. And Duncan is the leader of this alliance, so the rest pretty much explains itself..."  
_

_Sadie frowned. "That is so mean of Courtney!" She glared at the camera. "I would be mad too if someone stole my things! I vote for her...even though I don't want anyone to die at all."  
_

_Tyler gripped his headband in terror. "Oh no. Eva's the only reason I'm still around in physical challenges. If she's gone I'll be next!" Tears roll down his face. "Please! I vote for Courtney!" _

* * *

**_Vote Count:_**

_**Eva: Six Votes. (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold.)**_

**_Courtney: Four Votes. (Eva, Ezekiel, Sadie, Tyler.)_**

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Heather, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ.**_

_**Execution Order: Izzy, Owen, Noah (Saved), Eva**__**.**_

* * *

_**[1] Ironic how he is called a slippery eel, after being voted off in Total Drama World Tour for calling someone that very thing. I like to add funny little bits of irony into this story.**_

_**[2] Slight breaking of the fourth wall, despite the serious situation, to satirize the fact that the dodgeball court and amphitheater were never introduced in the first episode, and the former was never seen again.**_

_**[3] Nobody likes Season 4 Scott, even when Season 4 hadn't been invented!**_

_**[4] Yeah, I was planning on putting a poem, but then I remember I suck at poetry. Sorry!**_

_**[5] "Better them than me." Or any variation of, will be something you will be seeing a lot in this story.**_

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review! Please remember to follow the story if you want to read more!**

**Also, I know this chapter focused heavily on some characters, but that's just how it's going to go sometimes. I know characters like Cody, Lindsay, LeShawna, Beth, Tyler, Sadie and Katie, Bridgette and Geoff didn't get alot of 'screen' time this chapter, but rest assured, it will likely even out for mostly all of them at tehe end! **

**See you in the next chapter! Ciao! **


	6. The Sucky Outdoors!

**Hey guys! There was a tad bit of discontentment on the last chapter, though the response was mostly still positive, but that's fine! I know it was a tad boring at some parts and that some characters didn't get screen time, but that's just how it goes on the talent show! Rest assured, as the story progresses and more campers are, eherm, disposed of, the rest will have time to shine!**

**I don't feel like this chapter is particarly exceptional...I had some problems writing it towards the end and feel its a tad rushed, but I didn't know what else to do and I wanted to get this out. Hopefully Phobia Factor will be easier.**

**Please review! Constructive critiscm is awesome and I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE/DISLIKE!**

* * *

Beth frowned in her sleep, crinkling her brow as bad dreams plagued her. "No, it was an accident, I didn't mean to take it." She squirmed, thrashing around and flailing her limbs. ''I didn't know, I didn't hear!" She jerked awake, slamming her forehead on the bunk bed above her. She flopped back on her bed, chest heaving, a purple mark on her forehead.

"Everything okay, Betta?" A sleepy voice asked from the bunk above her. "Was I snoring?"

"No, just bad dreams." Beth sighed, rubbing the now throbbing bruise.

"Can you guys shut up?" Gwen snapped from her bed. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Gwain." Lindsay trilled. "I just felt Betta kick my bed and was wondering what was going on."

"Ugh, why you girls being so loud?" LeShawna groaned from under Gwen's bed. "What time is it?"

Gwen checker her alarm clock. "It's 6:45 A.M" She complained. "Seriously shut the hell up so I can get a last little bit of sleep."

"Excuse me for having bad drams." Beth muttered sourly, turning over in her bed to face the wall.

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen.)**

Gwen sighed. "I need to control my temper, _especially _in the situation I'm in. But all these idiots on this island are creasing me and Cody manipulating everyone is just putting me on edge." She shakes her head. "I hate these people."

**(End Confessional: Gwen.)**

* * *

Just as the clock hit seven A.M, Chris's voice rang throughout the island:

"Attention campers! Please report to the bonfire ceremony ASAP! You have ten minutes until penalties are given out."

Needless to say, this statement caused a bit of a panic.

"What did he say?" Sadie squeaked from the Bass cain. "Bonfire ceremony?"

"I don't know." Courtney said grimly, hastily getting dressed. "But I suggest we get there as soon as possible."

Bridgette was already fully dressed, she walked out of the cabin at a slow walk.

"She seems unusually calm." Sadie noted as she pulled on her shorts.

* * *

**(Confessional: Bridgette.)**

"I realized that being terrified this whole time isn't going to help me." Bridgette says firmly. "I want to get out of this alive, with Geoff too if possible, considering he's the best guy on the island. That means I have to find the last remaining Life Idol, then stay as long as I can to help Geoff." She rubs her head. "I just have to not think about the death. If I can do that, I'll be fine. Just distance myself from the others, but not too much that I become a pariah. Easy, right?" She smiles weakly.

**(End Confessional: Bridgette.)**

* * *

"Man, it's pretty empty in here." Trent noted as he blearily put his cloths on.

"Tell me about it." Justin said, looking in the mirror to make sure his hair looked decent.

"What do you think the challenge is going to be today?" Cody said timidly.

Trent shrugged. "Beats me."

"Only one way to find out." Justin said. He turned to Cody. "Glad you're smart enough to tone down your pervertedness."

"My _maniless_." Cody corrected. "Didn't seem to be working so well, so I felt I might tone it down." He puffed out his chest half-heartedly. "Don't want to overwhelm them and get myself in trouble."

Justin and Trent cracked up.

"Whatever. I don't need this." Cody grumbled, pulling on his left shoe and pouting his way out of the room.

* * *

**(****Confessional: Cody.)**

Cody frowned. "Just wait, I'll get so many ladies they won't even know what to do! I'll have fistfuls of tits!" He points to the camera with both of his hands and mimes squishing. "FISTFULS!"

**(End Confessional: Cody.)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Justin.)**

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Cody…Cody, Cody Cody. How is he still here again? I heard his last confessional, and boy am I glad I didn't have a recording device, or he'd be the next one off this island."

**(End Confessional: Justin.) **

* * *

"The man has us in this situation and we can't even sleep in?" Duncan grumbled, shoving his head under his pillow.

"You're going to want to get up. Remember the bone saw comment?" Harold told the half-asleep delinquent.

Duncan's eyes snapped open and he moaned. "Rat bastard." He sighed as he swung his legs out of bed and hunched over, head in his hands.

"See you at the Bonfire area, brochachos." Geoff winked as he eagerly left the cabin.

"Why's there a spring in his step?" Tyler asked, wincing slightly as he put weight on his injured ankle.

"How much longer with that unfortunate disability, eh?" Ezekiel asked, eyeing Tyler curiously as the jock precariously wobbled into his wheelchair.

"Don't know." Tyler shrugged. "I'm testing it every morning. So far, there has been some improvement, but I still couldn't move on it for the life of me. Literally." He sighed the last part.

"It's all good." DJ shivered, sounding more like he was trying to calm himself down. "Tyler will be okay and we'll all be okay." He smiled, looking more like he was wearing an agonizing grimace.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tyler.)**

Tyler looked nervously to the side. "Uh, I think DJ's starting to lose it, man."

**(End Confessional: Tyler.)**

* * *

Chris sighed as he waited for the rest of the campers to show up. Everyone was there except for Tyler and Duncan.

"Bass boys are making us run late." Chris frowned.

A squeaking sound was heard as Tyler booked his handicapped ass towards the campfire. He stopped to briskly and was flung from his wheelchair. Face beet red, he quickly hoisted himself back into his wheelchair, amidst several chuckles.

"Ah, the entertainment the mentally disable provide us." Chris laughed, wiping a tear away.

"Hey! I'm not mentally disabled!" Tyler muttered, face still pink. "Asshole."

Duncan strolled into the cleared area. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much." Heather scoffed at the enemy teammate. "Just laughing at Tyler because he's retarded."

"Hey!" Tyler said indignantly, but no one payed any attention to him.

"Enough with the 'tard jokes." LeShawna scowled. "My little brother has Aspergers and I don't appreciate this."

Heather rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Fine. Party poppers." Chris frowned. "Anywhore, it's time to start our next challenge."

"Haha! Whore." Cody chuckled quietly to himself.

Gwen, who had heard, glared at him. "Did you all hear that?!" She exclaimed to her team, who stared at her blankly.

"What did he say?" Katie asked, kind of bewildered.

"He said 'whore'!" Gwen blustered. "See? He's such a pervert!"

"Uh, huh?" Cody questioned as the rest of their team stared at the goth as if she had grown an extra head.

"Yeah…so?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…" Gwen, realizing how stupid she looked, relented. "Never mind, I thought he said something else."

Cody shot a sideways glare at her. "Mhm."

* * *

**(Confessional: Trent.)**

Trent makes a clockwise circle with his finger, bringing it up to his forehead. "I think Gwen is going a little psycho…"

**(End Confessional: Trent.)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Gwen.)**

Gwen tears at her hair. "Why won't they see it!?"

**(End Confessional: Gwen.)**

* * *

"As I was saying." Chris cleared his throat, annoyed. "Here's breakfast! Heads up!"

Chef came out from behind a bush and hurled a granola bar and an apple at each camper.

"That's it?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to need more than that to get through one of these awful lame attempts at wittiness known as your challenges."

Chris ignored him. "Also," he pulled out two maps and two compasses. "Leaders of the teams get these!" He tossed them to Heather and Courtney.

"Hey, why are they the leaders?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because we're the best at it, obviously." Heather smirked. She turned to Chris. "What are these for, anyways?"

"I'm getting to that." Chris grinned at her. "But I feel like I should warn you. This is a very dangerous challenge, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of you didn't make it back alive!"

The campers glanced nervously at the host at those words.

"You're challenge is…to hike through the woods and find your campsite! Once there, you will have to spend the night, and the first team to get back here wins the challenge!"

"Do we actually have to make it to our campsite?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah." Katie agreed. "Is, like, that a rule?"

"Yes it is." Chris nodded. "I don't want you campers just sitting right outside of camp. So you have to make it to your campsites, and stay there until sunup. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, well then get moving!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Tyler.)**

"This is the worst case scenario!" Tyler squeaked. "A physical race challenge! I could be in some serious trouble!" He drums on the arm of his wheelchair nervously.

**(End Confessional: Tyler.)**

* * *

C'mon, cripple boy. We don't have all day." Duncan snapped.

Currently the Bass group had split off from the Gophers group, as the maps they had been given had them go their seperate ways. Eight of the Bass were currently walking in a group, with the ninth trailing behind, panting heavily.

"I'm going as fast I can!" Tyler huffed, struggling to use his wheelchair over the rocky terrain.

"For the love of God, you heartless assholes." DJ scolded, retreating from the group to help the jock. The brick house walked behind the jock and grabbed the handles, using his immense strength to easily wheel Tyler along.

"Thanks, DJ." Tyler said gratefully.

"No problem." DJ told the jock. "I know if I was in your situation I'd want some help too."

"Don't you know it." Tyler sighed.

Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan and Harold were all chatting quietly. Or rather, Duncan, Harold and Courtney were talking while Geoff and Bridgette were listening.

"As much as I hate to say it, Tyler's a liability. We need to get rid of him as soon as possible." Duncan said quietly.

"That's not how it should work." Courtney glared. "Whoever cost the team the challenge should be the one we have to cut. It's horribly unfair to someone else if we do it."

"Yeah, like how Ezekiel cost us the challenge yesterday but you were all up in arms how we vote Eva off?" Harold glared right back. "Gosh, such a hypocrite."

"Shut up!" Courtney flushed. She gingerly touched her swollen and bruised nose. "She was totally psycho!" She winced. "She crushed my nose because she thought I might've stolen her MP3 player!"

"Well did you?" Geoff asked, entering the conversation.

"NO!" The CIT screamed at him, startling everyone in the Bass group. The CIT flushed even darker at all the stars. "I didn't take her stupid music player." She muttered crossing her arms.

As Ezekiel and Sadie went back to talking with DJ and Tyler, the five alliance mates continued their conversation.

"I agree with Courtney." Bridgette sighed. "How would you feel if you were sentenced to death just because?"

"Well that's pretty much how this entire thing works." Harold raised an eyebrow. "None of us have to die, but thats what the hell we're stuck in."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed. Geoff put an arm around her.

"Let's just get to the stupid campsite." Courtney grumbled, foraging on ahead.

"Thanks again DJ." Tyler told the brick house for the third time.

"It's all good, man." DJ smiled.

"In a place like this, it's good to see such kindness." Ezekiel smiled, slowing down in order to walk next to the two jocks.

"Exactly." DJ smiled. "Just because we're forced into this twisted game doesn't mean we have to be horrible to each other!"

"Good analogy." Ezekiel grinned, giving DJ a thumbs up.

* * *

The Gophers were walking in a single file line down the trail. In order from front to back it went: Heather, Trent, Lindsay, Cody, Justin, Beth, Katie, LeShawna, and trailing behind, came Gwen.

"Ugh, how far away are we?" Beth called from the back. "I'm tired!"

"We've only been walking for like fifteen minutes." Justin rolled his eyes. "Grow some stamina!"

"You can't grow stamina." Cody chuckled.

"Duh, of course you can!" Lindsay said as if it were obvious. "You grow a stamina tree! Even _I _know that."

"Oh my god, she's so dumb!" Gwen exclaimed from the back. Fortunatley for the innocent blonde, she didn't hear her.

From the front of the pack, Heather exhaled slightly.

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather.)**

"So," Heather sighed. "I've managed to move the target from my back after my big screw up the first couple of days, and now it seems to be zoning in on Gwen. The girl is having an emotional meltdown." She looks at her fingernails. "Normally she's the type of freak I'd always bully at my high school, but now, I can't help but feel sorry for her." She looks at the camera. "I'm not going to help her though." She confesses guiltily. "Because I'd rather her go than me. I'm not even going to try and delude myself of that."

**(End Confessional: Heather.)**

* * *

"We've still got about nine hours to go." Heather sighed.

"NINE HOURS?!" Katie wailed. "Where the hell is this camp? The other side of the island?!"

"Pretty much." Trent told the whiner, peering over Heathers shoulder to steal a glance at the map.

"It's not mine, you know." Heather rolled her eyes and handed the musician the map.

"Thanks." Trent nodded. "Yeah, judging by the key its going to be a _while_. We'll probably be there an hour or two before sunset."

"Good. That gives us _tons _of time to get ready." LeShawna said, full of attitude as per usual.

"We'll just have to deal." The raven head exclaimed. "No use whining about it."

"Fine." Katie pouted. "I still don't have to like it!"

Heather sighed, holding her temples. This was going to be a _long _walk.

* * *

"Hey. I think I see the camp!" Geoff cheered.

"Finally!" Ezekiel panted. He was now pushing Tyler, as DJ had gotten tired about an hour ago and requested someone to take over his duty.

The nine campers ran into the campsite, observing what they had been set up with.

"One unpitched tent, one fire pit, one small can of lighter fluid, nine half-gallon water bottles that are full, thank goodness, and a flint and steel." Courtney rang off. "Seriously, that's it?"

"We're staying for a night, not a week." Tyler rolled his eyes. "This'll be plenty."

"Yeesh. Only one tent." Sadie cringed. "Chris is a perv."

"More like a cheap bastard." Harold laughed. "Oh well. If everyone's got that big of a problem with it we can do guys on one side girls on the other."

"I don't know." Bridgette said, somewhat impishly, turning slightly pink as she glanced at Geoff.

Geoff winked at her. "We'll figure it out."

"Alright…" Courtney declared, taking the leadership role once again. "DJ, Duncan, get firewood. You're the strongest. Bridgette, Ezekiel, forage for food. Uh…"

"I know how to make a wicked fire." Harold grinned.

"Good, you stay here and be ready for when Duncan and DJ get back." Courtney nodded.

"Sadie, Geoff and I will try and pitch the tent." Courtney finalized. "Harold you can help too until the wood guys get back."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, good. Move out!"

* * *

**(Confessional: Courtney.)**

"This is great!" Courtney beamed. "Now that Eva is gone our team is running like a well oiled machine!"

**(End Confessional: Courtney.)**

* * *

"Ugh, finally! My back is aching so badly." LeShawna huffed, falling into a heap on the ground.

Heather glanced at their supplies, not amused. "No food? That's great. Just goddamn great."

"Alright everyone, let's just calm down. How about we get the tent set up?" Trent smiled.

"C'mon!" Katie whined. "We just got here!"

"Yeah, I need a break!" Justin gasped.

"Wait, what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked.

Trent growled. "Fine. Be lazy. Whose willing to actually help?"

Beth, Heather and Cody stepped up.

"Good." Trent smiled. "How about we get this tent up, huh?"

"Sounds great!" Beth smiled.

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather.)**

Heather rubbed her temples. "Normally I like to be the one in control." She admitted. "It makes it easier to pin the blame on a lackey if something goes wrong. But everyone was tired and stressed and Trent seemed willing so I went with it." She glares at the camera. "Don't be getting ideas, I'm still in charge of this team! I will be getting out of here alive!"

**(End Confessional: Heather.)**

* * *

As the four teammates struggled to get the tent up, Gwen was sulking in the shadows by herself. She glared at Cody. "Stupid little gay boy." She growled. "Look at him, sucking up to Heather and the others. I'll show him." She crushed a stick in-between her hands. She got up and stomped over to the foursome.

"What can I do to help?" She asked resignedly, determined not to let Cody get in better than her when it came to social standards.

"Well…" Trent grunted, glistening with sweat as he tried to keep the tent in balance. "How about you take one of those other lazy slackers and try and find some food?"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Gwen groaned.

"I'll go, I guess." Katie sighed. "I don't want to go on an empty stomach.

"Don't eat anything unless you're sure its okay." Heather warned. "We're not carrying someone who is shitting their brains out or dead."

"Comforting." Gwen rolled her eyes as she and Katie trudged into the undergrowth.

"We should probably start a fire too." Beth observed. "We have a flint and steel and lighter fluid so I think I can get it started. We'll need wood though."

"Justin, LeShawna!" Heather called. "Go get some wood."

"Do I look like a pack mule?" LeShawna grumbled, but got up nonetheless.

"Fine. But if I get a splinter you're picking it out." Justin griped, getting to his feet and following the African-Canadain into the woods.

"What should I do?" Lindsay chirped.

"Don't hurt yourself." Trent muttered, finally getting the tent into a stable position. "Finally!"

"Good work." Cody grinned, stepping back to admire their handiwork. "And only one tent." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Trent gave him a deadarm. "Easy, tiger. Don't hurl yourself back into your hole."

"Okay." Cody sighed, stealing a glance at Lindsay.

"Yeah, screw this." Came a voice. The four looked up to see Gwen stomping back from the woods, empty-handed.

"What's the matter?" Beth rolled her eyes. "Thought you heard Cody say something perverted?"

"No." Gwen snapped. "That bitch's incessant whining is going to make me kill myself, never mind Chris and this sadistic show."

"Where is Kallorlialona now?" Lindsay questioned, politely puzzled.

"God knows where. I dumped her ass." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Gasps.

"That is not cool!" Cody scolded. "She could get hurt out there!"

"Like you care about her." Gwen sneered. "She's just tits and a bag to you."

Trent stepped in front of Gwen. "Easy." He said darkly. "That's uncalled for and you know it. Now go back and find her, and if something happens to her on your head be it."

"Screw you guys." Gwen snorted. "You're all insane."

"Look at the kettle calling the pot black." Beth said, an accusing stare going the goths way. "Go find Katie."

Gwen stomped off into the woods, muttering curses.

* * *

**(Confessional: Trent.)**

"Jesus H." Trent rolled his eyes.

**(End Confessional: Trent.)**

* * *

**(Confessional: Collage.)**

"This team." Beth sighed.

"Is totally!" Cody exclaimed.

"Falling apart." Heather sighed, her head in her hands.

**(End Confessional: Collage.)**

* * *

"Look what I got, eh!" Ezekiel sang, horribly off key, as he emerged into camp with Bridgette. He was holding half a dozen rather small fish, but fish nonetheless.

Cheers rang out.

"Nice work." Courtney complimented. "Where the hell did you find them, though?"

"Small pond about half a kilometer that way." Bridgette explained, emptying her pockets to show some blueberries she found.

"Blueberries!" Sadie squealed, falling to her knees and digging in. "I wish Katie was here." She bemoaned. "She and I LOVE blueberries. Like, LOVE LOVE." _**[1]**_**  
**

"Good to know." Duncan said sarcastically. He turned to Ezekiel. "Harold got the fire up and blazing so we should be able to cook these bad boys up."

"Sounds groovy!" Geoff grinned, finally managing to get the tent up.

DJ emerged form the woods, dumping an armload of wood onto the slightly damp earth.

"Chill out on the blueberries, gosh!" Harold chided Sadie. "Save some for the rest of us!"

"Fine." Sadie grumbled, wiping blueberry off her face.

"Let's get these fishes cooking!" Tyler cheered. "I'm starving!"

* * *

"We're back!" Katie cheered, emerging into the campsite.

"Finally." Lindsay cheered. "Wait, what are you back from?"

"Gathering food." Gwen sighed, coming out of the woods as well. "We didn't get much, though."

"Oh please." Katie giggled. "We got some blueberries, which are like…my _favorite _food."

"Blueberries aren't going to be enough!" LeShawna groaned. "Do I look like the type of gal that would be satisfied by blueberries alone?"

Katie got defensive. "Well, sorry! I don't see you doing much, why don't you go yourself and find something!?"

"I got wood!" LeShawna growled, pointing to a rather large pile of timber she and the model had collected.

"Whatever." Katie rolled her eyes, plopping down next to the smoldering fire. "We can't even get a fire going properly?"

"I'm trying." Beth sighed. "It's harder than it looks."

"At least the tent is up!" Lindsay smiled, trying to keep things optimistic.

"Good, we can all cram into a tent with perv-boy." Gwen said sarcastically. "My idea of fun for sure!"

Cody sighed but everyone ignored him.

"Alright people, lets settle down." Heather commanded. "I know we're all tired and hungry but we don't need to completely fall apart."

"Stop bossing us around!" Katie frowned.

"My god, do you _ever _stop bitching?" Justin shouted. "Seriously, shut up!"

"Yeah, I kind of agree with him." Heather stated. "Try pitching in instead of whining."

Katie deflated. "Fine." She grumbled.

"Let's just face facts, everyone." Heather addressed the group. "We're going hungry tonight and we have to be up early. I say we just get an early bedtime so we can be up and moving right an sunrise."

"Fair enough." Justin nodded. He sat down and stretched, leaning against a log that had been set up around the fire pit. "Give me a handful of berries." He told Lindsay, who was quick to obey.

"Here you go, Jason!" She giggled, turning pink.

"Thanks." Justin winked at her.

* * *

The smell of cooking fish filled the air. The nine Bass teens surrounded the fire, eagerly awaiting for the fish to be done.

"So I guess we'll cut the fish in half?" Tyler asked.

Harold nodded. "Good idea! That way everyone can get some food."

"Yeah, but six times two is twelve, and there is nine of us." Sadie sighed. "Who gets the extra three pieces?"

"I say Ezekiel gets an extra because he caught them." DJ shrugged. "I'll be fine with just one."

"Can I have one?" Sadie questioned timidly. "I'm really hungry."

"I'm good with one." Harold yawned. The nerd gestured to himself. "It's pretty obvious I don't eat much."

"Half a fish and a handful of berries will be just fine for me." Duncan shrugged.

"I won't eat any, actually. I'm a vegetarian." Bridgette admitted.

"Not a good idea." Courtney told the kind-hearted surfer. "What if you're too weak to make it to the finish line?"

"Hey man!" Geoff defended his possible crush. "Don't trash her beliefs!"

"Not trashing." Courtney sighed. "Just being realistic."

"She can have my berries." Geoff smiled, putting an arm around the vegetarian.

"Mine too." DJ grinned. "I may not be a vegetarian, but I can sympathize."

"Thanks guys." Bridgette smiled. "Divvy up my fish anyway you want."

After slight discussion, it was decided that Ezekiel, Sadie and Tyler would get the extra pieces.

"I think they're done, y'all." DJ smiled, poking the fish with a makeshift spatula.

"Awesome, let's dig in." Tyler cheered. "Extreme!"

"Are we going to have to rip the fish with our hands?" Courtney tapped her fingers together nervously. "I'm kind of a germaphobe."

Duncan sighed, about to reveal his knife, but was stopped short.

"Here you go!" Ezekiel smiled, producing a utility knife.

"Sweet, that works perfectly." Geoff grinned, trying not to drool as the slightly charred fish was cut up.

"We should discuss our plan for tomorrow, its the only logical thing to do." Harold said through a mouthful of food.

"I can agree with that." Duncan nodded.

"If somebody wheels me I can wake up early, as I don't have to worry about stamina." Tyler suggested. "I'll wake everyone up when its sunrise."

There was a moment of silence.

"Not bad." Sadie admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Yeah, just don't mess up." Courtney glared at the wheelchair bound boy.

"Don't worry, I got this." Tyler said, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Alright, its a plan." Ezekiel smiled. "Let's get on with the food, eh?!"

* * *

"Ooh, I'm so hungry." Katie said, a shrill pitch to her voice. She then winced. "Sorry, done complaining."

The nine campers were sitting around the campfire.

"No point griping." Justin sighed. He popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"So what are we going to do? Sit around and be chummy?" Gwen scoffed, sitting slightly outside the fire.

"Yeah, sure." Heather smiled, although it was strained. "Let's go for it!"

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I'l go to bed." Gwen scoffed again. She got up and stretched. She then walked into the tent and zipped it up.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on the chummy stuff." Justin yawned. "Not that I'm all for it, but I'm super poooped." He joined Gwen in the tent.

"Yeah, I'm like…SO tired." Lindsay yawned, her head nodding adorably.

"Go to bed then." LeShawna suggested. "You're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

Lindsay was already asleep.

"Ugh, I got her." LeShawna rolled her eyes, trying not to chuckle.

"I got it." Katie yawned. "I'm going to bed too." She slung the sleeping blonde over her shoulder and walked tiredly over to the tent.

Cody, Beth, Trent, LeShawna and Heather were left shivering slightly around the fire. The wind had picked up.

"I smell rain." Cody said nervously.

"Great. A storm all alone in the woods." Beth sighed. The plain girl shivered. "Perfect."

* * *

**(Confessional: Heather.)**

"All alone…in the woods…in a rainstorm." Heather pondered. "Hmmm…"

**(End Confessional: Heather.)**

* * *

Heather beckoned the four others close.

"What if we slip off? Into the woods if it starts raining?" She said, her voice barely audible.

"Okay…maybe…" Beth said nervously. "I don't know."

"Phone call." A camera guy told Heather, tossing her a cell phone. The queenie blanched as the three other edged away from her as if the phone would explode.

"H-hello?" She stammered into the phone.

"Not a good idea." Was all Chris said before hanging up.

Heather handed the phone back to the the camera guy, shaking.

"You do realize there are cameras and microphones everywhere, right? If anything you should've said that on the way here. They probably haven't wired there as much." Cody told her.

"Well, moving on." LeShawna said, eager to change the subject. "Uh, are we going to have someone stay up to watch for sunrise?"

"Not me." Cody groaned. "Please not me."

"We don't nessecarily have to have someone stay up the whole night." Trent pointed out, starting to yawn. "We just need someone to get up really early. They need to have a reliable body clock."

"I guess I could do it." Beth smiled. "I'm used to getting up early on the farm anyways."

"Alright, it's settled. I'm going to bed." Heather yawned. "We have to be up early, people. I suggest you do the same."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"And then…" Duncan concluded, raising his hands up for emphasis. " As she returned to the campsite, the dismembered and mutilated head head fell onto the floor of the forest, screaming bloody murder!"

Bridgette gasped and DJ outright screamed. Sadie looked like she was about to pee and Ezekiel and Tyler were clutching each other in terror. Even Courtney looked slightly wigged out. Only Geoff and Harold didn't seem fazed.

"Heard that one before, bro." Geoff chuckled, squeezing Bridgette in a one armed hug. "Not the first time I've told scary stories around a campfire.

"Let's just stop there, okay?" DJ squeaked. "I'm already terrified enough being out here and being in this situation."

"Alright, alright. Take it easy." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Let's get to bed. Tyler, don't screw up, okay?"

Tyler nodded. "Yup! Could you guys just make a pile of the wood you've collected right next to my wheelchair so I don't have to move around to get it." He wiggled his wheelchair and a rusty whine filled the air. "See? It squeaks, and I don't want to wake you guys up."

Geoff and Ezekiel quickly gathered some wood. The rest of the Bass entered the tent.

"Here you go, bro. Shout if something happens." Geoff tipped his hat to the jock.

Tyler nodded, settling himself more comfortably in his wheelchair.

* * *

**(Confessional: Tyler.)**

Tyler wipes his brow. "If I can do this without screwing up, hopefully someone else will screw up more, and in the case that we lose, I might have a chance at staying!" He grins weakly. "What? A guy can dream, right?"

**(End Confessional: Tyler.)**

* * *

"Alright." Trent sighed as he hurled a large armful of wood onto the crackling campfire. "This should last us long enough. Besides, once we're all asleep the fire doesn't matter as much."

"Unless the bears decide to come along." Cody rolled his eyes. He entered the tent. LeShawna followed, then Beth, then finally Trent.

* * *

It was now 2:30 am.

Bridgette woke up sleepily, a tingling in her bladder telling her it was time to relieve herself. She groaned.

* * *

**(****Confessional: Bridgette.)**

"I'm terrified of the woods!" Bridgette explained. "And what with the bears and all, I didn't know what the hell to do!"

**(End Confessional: Bridgette.)**

* * *

"Damnit." Bridgette whispered to herself.

"Need to pee?" A voice whispered right back, very nearly removing the surfers bladder problem right then and there.

"DJ?" She whispered blindly. "Is that you?"

"That's me." He confirmed. "If you have to pee, I have my water bottle you can use."

"No, thanks." She sighed. "I'm just terrified of the woods."

"Tyler's out there." DJ told her.

"Yeah, but I'm not peeing next to him and I certainly don't want him coming with me what with his squeaky wheelchair. I don't want to be rude and wake everyone up." She explained, still whispering.

"It's all good. I'll go with you. If you want. Creep free offer, by the way." DJ offered.

"That'd be great!" Bridgette whispered gratefully.

Quietly, the two made their way out of the tent. Emereging into the dim firelight, they were greeted by Tyler's raised eyebrow.

"Pee buddy. Scared of the woods." Bridgette told him simply. Tyler nodded.

They walked a short distance into the dusk. DJ leaned against a tree and Bridgette walked behind a bush.

_Awooooooooh_

DJ froze. "What was that?" He screamed.

_Awoooh! Awooh Awooh!" _

Blind panic took over as DJ ran screaming into the woods.

"DJ? Was that a wolf?" Bridgette asked, also panicking.

A short distance away, she heard someone burst out of the tent.

"Where's Bridgette?" A voice demanded.

_Awooh! _

"She went that with DJ. She was scared to pee by herself." Tyler explained, assumedly pointing.

"Bridge? Where are you?" Geoff's voice was coming closer.

"I'm here!" Bridgette shrieked, running towards Geoff's voice. They slammed into each other and ran back towards the campsite.

Everyone was standing outside the tent, pale.

"Where are those howls coming from?" Courtney asked, half asleep.

"Where's DJ?" Ezekiel asked, growing pale.

"He ran off into the woods!" Bridgette told him, her voice shaking. "He totally freaked out! I was in the middle of going to the bathroom, there was nothing I could do!"

"Shit." Duncan cursed. "Everyone back in the tent. You too, Tyler."

Everyone hastily got back into the tent. The howls continued.

* * *

"Hahahahaahahaha!" Chris and Chef laughed, holding onto each other for support. The two were currently in the video surveillance room, where the cameras and microphones were on full display.

"Do it! Do it again!" Chris howled.

Chef, chuckling, held up a sound remote. He pressed a button.

_Awooh! Awoooh!_

The devious duo resumed their hysterical laughter.

* * *

All the Gophers were still in the tent.

"That is such a fake sounding howl." Cody chuckled, getting over his momentary fright. "I was a Muskrat boy for six years. Still am, technically. I know what a wolf howl sounds like."

* * *

"Wait a minute." Harold paused as the Bass were all quaking in the tent. "I know those howls! They're the ones used in the game _Super Mega Ultra Wolf Simulator 2.8819384819345810445840193858."_

"So you're saying they're fake." Sadie confirmed.

"Fake as Chris's smile." Harold nodded.

* * *

**(Confessional: Chris.)**

Chris frowned. "My smile is not fake!" He flashed a grin at the camera. "See?"

**(End Confessional: Chris.)**

* * *

It was now 6 A.M. DJ still had not returned to the Bass camp.

"Guys!" Tyler called loudly, now outside the tent. "Sun's coming up in about five minutes. I suggest getting up!"

Scrambles were heard from inside as everyone jerked awake.

"Is it out yet?" Courtney yelled as she flew out of the tent.

"Nope." Tyler looked up at the grey sky. "Soon, though."

"DJ's still not here!" Ezekiel urged. "What do we do?"

"We go." Duncan said solemnly, stone faced. "If he costs it for us, so be it."

Ezekiel winced but said nothing.

"Wait, if DJ's not here who is going to roll me?" Tyler asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

"I'll start." Geoff offered. "We can switch off every now and again."

Tyler gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome."

Soon enough everyone was ready to go.

"There it is! I see it!" Sadie shrieked.

"GO! GO! GO!" Harold uttered a war cry as the Bass sprinted back down the path.

* * *

"Okay guys, the sun is up!" Beth shouted, awakening everyone.

"What the hell?" Gwen spat as she flew out of the tent. "Why didn't you wake us up _before _sunrise?"

Beth winced. "Oh, uh…"

"Whatever!" LeShawna said, pulling a half asleep Lindsay out of the tent. "We gotta get moving!"

Everyone quickly got up and took off down the path.

"If we lose." Gwen ran up beside Beth. "Vote for Cody, it'll save your own skin." With that rather dire piece of advice, she ran on ahead. Beth gulped.

* * *

**(Confessional: Beth.)**

Beth smacked her forehead. "I didn't realize that. I'm so stupid!"

**(End Confessional: Beth.)**

* * *

"Okay, bros. Someone needs to switch." Geoff heaved, skidding to a halt.

Duncan rolled his eyes and took over. "C'mon, lets get moving."

Geoff just stood with his hands on his knees, panting. "Need to….take a….break." He gasped.

"Ugh, we can't afford this!" Duncan yelled. "You're such a hindrance!" He kicked Tyler's wheelchair.

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down." Ezekiel pleaded. "Let's not get violent, eh? We need to keep it together. Give Geoff two more minutes and then we can get moving again."

"Why don't you bros just go on ahead?" Geoff gasped. "I'll catch up."

"And risk having you get lost?" Sadie asked. "No way!"

Courtney nodded. "What she said."

Geoff straightened. "I'm good." He huffed. "Let's boogie!"

* * *

"Whoo!" LeShawna gasped. "How long has it been?"

"Almost three hours." Trent gasped. "We should have another five to go!"

"There's the camp!" Justin screamed from the front of the pack.

"What?" Heather panted. "Bullshit!"

"No, I see it too!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"How? It's only been three hours!" Katie repeated.

The Gophers skidded into the clearing.

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced, lounging in an outdoor chair with a book.

There were no cheers, as everyone was horribly confused.

"Oh yeah, the paths? I edited it during the night. I had you go all windy the first time. But we're running out of time on the episode."

"I knew the island wasn't that big." Heather era;oozed.

The Bass ran into camp.

"Aw c'mon!" Duncan yelled. He turned to Tyler. "This is your fault!" He shoved the jock onto the ground.

"Ow!" Tyler said as he hit the dirt. He was quickly helped up by Ezekiel.

"Hey, knock it off, Duncan." Courtney growled.

"Yeah, asshole!" Tyler glared at the delinquent. "Besides, DJ isn't even here! Even if I hadn't been slow he wasn't here."

"If I may interrupt." Chris pointed out. "DJ made it here first…so, that would not have mattered."

"How'd he make it here first." Tyler asked, turning white.

"He dragged himself over the finish line first thing." Chris said, starting to fidget.

"What do you mean, dragged?" Ezekiel gasped.

"Well…DJ kinda, sorta, maybe a little bit got horribly mauled by a bear." Chris laughed.

Everyone gasped.

"Is he alive?" Justin asked.

"Kinda, sorta, maybe a little bit." Chris laughed. "He's still in the game, though! No shortcuts!"

"Can we see him?" Ezekiel asked, concerned for his friend.

"Do you want to?" Beth asked, pale.

"Uh, you can if you want?" Chris looked surprised by the question. "I warn you though…he's pretty messed up."

"I want to see him." Ezekiel said firmly.

"By all means, go ahead." Chris said. "Chef will lead you to the medical tent. As for the rest of you, you can relax…you know, until somebody dies! Hahahahaah!" He laughed as Chef lead Ezekiel to the medical tent.

* * *

Ezekiel steadied his stomach as he entered the medical tent. It didn't help.

DJ lay semi-concious on the bed. Or more accurately, the blood and pus stained sheets he was laying on. Three of his fingers were missing on his left hand, and he was clearly missing an eye.

"DJ! Are you in pain?" Ezekiel gasped, rushing to his friends side.

DJ nodded, wincing in agony.

"Is he going to live?"

"Yep. No doubt about that. Albeit one of his legs is crippled and his right hand is pretty much useless."

"Say something." Ezekiel begged of his friend.

"He can't." Chef explained. "He received major damage to his vocal cords so he won't ever be able to speak again.

"Wro-wrong." DJ spluttered, his lips stained red as he struggled to speak. "Ezekiel." He gasped.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asked, grabbing his friends unmangled hand.

"So…much…agony. Please. Did we lose?" He coughed weakly.

Ezekiel nodded fearfully.

"Tell them to vote me off." DJ blurted. "Please, this agony is not worth it…please." He slipped back into unconsciousness.

Ezekiel looked nervous and held back tears.

* * *

**(Confessional: Ezekiel.)**

Ezekiel sighed. "DJ's put me in a horrible predicament. He's my friend and I don't want him to die…but he wants it….agh! Lord, give me strength!"

**(End Confessional: Ezekiel.)**

* * *

It was the bonfire ceremony, and all nine campers were there, waiting for Chris to announce who will live and who will die. DJ was there, but he was unconscious, but voted beforehand.

"Welcome Bass. Not looking good, I must say. Two in a row." Chris chuckled.

"Just get on with it!" Sadie growled.

"Fine." Chris rolled his eyes. "Duncan, Sadie, Courtney, Harold and Ezekiel."

The five campers sighed with relief and ran up to toast their marshmallows.

"Bridgette and Geoff." Chris smirked, giving the two blondes their marshmallows when they went up to receive them.

"Tyler, this isn't your first time here, is it?" Chris laughed. Tyler's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at his teammates. "DJ…you're unconscious so I can't emotionally torment you. Whatever…the final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

Tyler sighed in relief. He looked sadly at DJ, who was still unconscious.

"Don't worry." Chris said, traces of actual sympathy showing on his face as he looked at the mangled brick house. "He's going mildly painless. I have some deadly snake venom in such a large dose it'll be over in seconds." He pulled out a syringe and walked over to the soon-to-be-dead DJ.

Ezekiel said a prayer for the young man as Chris injected the needle into DJ's neck. He pushed down on the syringe.

DJ's body jerked around violently for a few moments, making Sadie and Bridgette scream. He then lay still.

"You may leave." Said Chris solemnly.

The eight Bass despairingly walked off towards the cabins.

Chris turned to the camera. "Whose going next? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_ Bridgette sniffled. "Ezekiel said DJ wanted us to vote for him. So that's what I'm going to do. Poor guy. I feel so bad for him."_

_"I vote for DJ." Courtney sighed. "Tyler got lucky yet again, as much as I hate to say it, but thats just the way of it." She crosses her arms. "Poor DJ, I honestly don't blame him. I wouldn't want to live crippled and in that kind of agony either._

_DJ's voting confessional is unavailable due to his condition, but he told Chef he would vote for himself._

_Duncan glared at the camera. "Tyler got lucky. Lucky I'm a nice guy and if DJ wants out then I'll let him have it. No one should have to deal with that kind of trauma, and if thats the way he wants it, who am I to hold it from him?"_

_Ezekiel was sobbing in the confessional. "I decided to grant DJ's wish, and I told the rest of the team, but I feel so emotionally wrecked I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry DJ. May you have eternal happiness."  
_

_Geoff sighed, looking downcast, a rare sight for him. "Poor Deej. Zeke said he was pretty messed_ up...like..._**really **messed up. The dude wants out...of life, I guess. Sorry, dude, but its what you want."  
_

_Harold had his head in his palms. "DJ must've been attacked by a grizzly." He decided. "They get aggressive when prey runs, and with DJ bolting through the woods like that, it probably provoked him. Poor bastard. I vote for him, to ease his pain...what a horrible thing to have to do."  
_

_Sadie was sobbing. "Poor D-DJ!" She bawled. "I don't want to see him suffer! I vote for him! I'm so so so so so so sorry!"_

_Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Am I happy this happened? Absoulety not. Am I relived? ...Honestly, yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, it's better someone else dying then me! If DJ hadn't been mauled I would've been toast...so thanks, I guess?" The jock sighed._

* * *

_**Vote Count:**_

_**DJ: Nine Votes. (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Tyler.) [1]**_

* * *

_**Screaming Gophers: Trent, Heather, Beth, Cody, Katie, Gwen, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna.**_

_**Killer Bass: Courtney, Tyler, Sadie, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Duncan.**_

_**Execution Order: Izzy, Owen, Noah (Saved), Eva, DJ**__**.**_

* * *

_**[1] Ah, canon references...**_

_**[2] This is the first time there has been a unanimous vote...will it be the last?**_

* * *

**Well all, I hope you enjoyed! Please review your thoughts on what you like, what you think I can improve on and etc. Ciao!**


End file.
